Mi infierno de vida
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: NaruSasu Sasuke quiere salir del infierno de su matrimonio, matrimonio que por parte de Sasuke no hubo nunca amor se casó por tener lujos, pero gracias a la ayuda de su amigo de la infancia intentará alejarse junto con sus dos hijos y a si no ver mas a su esposo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

Capítulo 1

Aquí estoy tumbado en mi cama sin hacer un movimiento, tampoco quiero por que se que si lo hago me dolerá todo el cuerpo, como todos los días pienso en mi vida en mi patética vida, recuerdo y extraño a mis padres y mi hermano mayor, que ellos tres murieron en un accidente de trafico junto con su amiga Kushina, recuerdo que lloré por la muerte de ellos sobre todo por la muerte de mi madre, yo tenía seis años y me prometí no llorar mas, a raíz de la muerte de ellos me quedé sin familia al igual que mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki único hijo de Kushina pero una alma bondadosa nos acogió a los dos, un Doncel de nombre Iruka Umino, para nosotros y para mi era como una madre o hermano mayor, él era un amigo de mi madre y Kushina, él también estaba solo y ellas lo acogieron como su hermano menor por eso él sentía que no tenía que dejarnos solo y pasó a ser nuestro tutor

En mi niñez como mi adolescencia no me faltó nada y cuando digo eso es que Iruka trabajaba para ponernos un plato de comida cada día, no teníamos lujos ni nada y ellos dos Iruka y Naruto eran felices, yo en cambio no, quería mas, y me propuse casarme con alguien adinerado para yo tener todo en la vida sin tener que sudar la gota gorda

Naruto y yo ingresemos como becados en una prestigiosa escuela de niños ricos que se llamaba Reinegan, estábamos felices sobre todo yo, por que sabía por mi apariencia física que tendría a mis pies a cualquiera sin importarme a quien pisar en mi camino para conseguir a la persona rica con quien casarme, yo era inteligente, orgulloso con un aire yo soy mejor que todo el mundo, sentía en mi espalda las miradas de envidia como de deseo pero yo tenía mi objetivo y lo encontré, a Neji Huyuga el varón mas rico de la escuela, me acerqué a él y supe que me miraba como todos los varones y mi orgullo se elevó, mi mejor amigo Naruto no estaba de acuerdo en mi forma de pensar como Iruka pero sabía que no me iban hacer cambiar de opinión

Un día pasó algo que no me arrepentiré en toda la vida, la única vez que sentí que era tener sexo con amor por lo menos por mi parte y si pasó eso era por celos, no soporté verlo como hablaba con una chica mas específicamente con la prima de Neji, Hinata Huyuga, yo la comencé a odiar pero mi objetivo era Neji necesitaba tenerlo a mis pies y que nadie me lo quitara, entonces una noche de fiesta que yo le dije que tuvimos sexo comencemos a salir, yo por haver conseguido mi objetivo era feliz pero esa felicidad se iba cuando veía a ellos dos hablar, reír y asta abrazarse con cariño, entonces comencé a decirle a Neji cosas que no eran verdad respecto a Naruto y los dos comenzaron a tener una mala relación por que Neji no quería que una persona como Naruto que yo le dije que era peor que una rata callejera estuviera con su prima Hinata, tengo que deciros que Naruto y yo ya no teníamos ninguna relación después de que estuvimos juntos y yo le dije cosas desagradables

Un día que recuerdo perfectamente me enteré de la noticia que mas me alegró en la vida pero en un futuro sería el inicio de mi infierno, estaba embarazado y sin pensar en consecuencias se lo dije a Neji, le dije que íbamos a ser padres, a lo primero se sorprendió pero luego me propuso matrimonio regalándome el anillo mas costoso que había visto en mi vida, cuando le dije de mi futura boda a Iruka y que Naruto se enteró por que estaba en ese lugar Iruka se desilusionó pero luego me felicitó, Naruto no dijo nada solo se fue a su habitación y sentí en ese momento que nunca lo recuperaría como un amigo y sobre todo cuando se enterase que estaba embarazado y que le había dicho a otro varón que es el padre sabiendo yo perfectamente que el padre de mi bebé era ese rubio que siempre escondí mis sentimientos por él por que él no era rico

Antes de ir a la Universidad y por que mi vientre no se notaba Neji y yo nos casamos, estaba feliz había conseguido lo que me propuse, una vez que tuve a mi hijo que le pusimos Menma Huyuga comencé la Universidad, yo no quería ir no necesitaba estudiar pero Neji insistió y estudié publicidad era algo que me gustaba, Neji y yo teníamos relaciones sexuales y sinceramente tenía que hacer tripas corazón ya que yo no estaba enamorado de él si no de su dinero

Cuando acabé mis estudios pasó algo, mi bebé, Menma enfermó tenía cuatro años y necesitaba una transfusión de sangre, recuerdo que los médicos me hicieron pruebas a mi y a Neji de todo tipo para saber quien de los dos era compatible, por suerte fui yo por que si no debería de ir a buscar a Naruto para que salvara a mi hijo y eso sería bastante desagradable por parte de Neji por que se enteraría que no es el padre

Como olvidar el día que empezó todo, le dieron el alta a Menma y lo dejé en su habitación para que durmiera, me extrañó que Neji no me dirigiera la palabra en todo el camino, pero cuando entré a la habitación que compartimos lo supe, me dijo entre gritos extraño en él por que siempre era calmado que Menma no era su hijo yo intenté negar eso, también me dijo que se enteró por que una enfermera se dejó los resultados en la habitación del hospital donde estaba Menma y los leyó ahí supo por que lo ponía en los papeles que no era su hijo, me empezó a gritar que le mentí y a insultarme, no me dejé intimidar pero cuando comenzó a golpearme y no poder defenderme tuve miedo que no demostré

El tiempo pasaba y mi vida era golpes insultos y mal tratos a mi hijo Menma, llegó el momento en que yo no me tenía nada de autoestima, pero lo peor de todo no era los golpes y obligarme a tener sexo con él mientras me decía que era una puta, si no mi dignidad, por que ya no la tenía, mi orgullo se fue y comencé sin darme cuenta a tenerle miedo, de una de las veces que teníamos sexo aunque yo le dijera que no me quedé embarazado, al decirle la noticia pareció calmarse y dejó de golpearme aunque los insultos delante de mi hijo seguía y yo por miedo bajaba la cabeza como dandole la razón, mi hija Mikoto nació, era tan parecida a mi madre que me alegré, no quería que se pareciera a mi esposo, después de tener a mi hija los golpes siguieron, Neji a veces venía a casa borracho y me golpeaba para luego obligarme a tener sexo brutalmente, no le importaba mis gritos ni mis lágrimas, mis dos hijos sin yo poder evitar gritar sabía que me escuchaban mi dolor, mi hija era una niña retraída hablaba poco y sin mirar a la cara de nadie, mi hijo Menma no hablaba con nadie, hablaba lo justo, cono monosílabos y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa situación, no tenía familia, mis dos únicos allegados los dejé de lado cuando me casé por que yo no quería tener contacto con personas que no eran de mi nivel económico y ahora me lamento de todo eso, echo de menos una palabra de ánimo de Iruka él sabía como animarme y también echaba de menos a Naruto, desde él día que dejé de verlo no había segundo que no pensara en él, solo he llegado a la conclusión que todo es culpa mía, por que me lo merezco, no se hacer nada como dice Neji, los empleados por miedo no dicen nada ni me ayudan por miedo a ser despedidos o por que les haga lo mismo a ellos

La familia de Neji no se si saben lo que me hace mi esposo y si lo saben no hacen nada, Hinata la prima de Neji y su esposo Kiba cuando me ven las pocas veces que nos vemos me miran con enfado como si yo estuviera haciendo algo mal y que razón tienen todo lo que hago lo hago mal por eso mi esposo me golpea asta dejarme casi inconsciente, tengo que aprender hacer las cosas bien para que no vuelva a golpearme e insultarme y tampoco lo haga a mis hijos

Escucho el despertador y automáticamente me levanto, me duele el cuerpo pero no hago ningún sonido de dolor, no puedo hacerlo, no lo tengo permitido por que si Neji se entera volverá a golpearme, desnudo como estoy voy al baño a darme una ducha, tiene que ser rápida para poder preparar el desayuno y despertar a mis hijos para llevarlos a la escuela

He acabado de preparar el desayuno y lo he puesto en la mesa, se que Neji bajará y no puedo sentarme asta que él lo haga primero, ahí está veo sus ojos perla enfadados y me miran, solo bajo la mirada y escucho como se sienta yo suspiró para que no me escuche y miro al frente y hago una pequeña sonrisa al ver como entraba con su uniforme de la escuela Menma y a su lado Mikoto también con su uniforme, miro los ojos azules de mi hijo y me entran unas ganas inmensas de llorar por el recuerdo de Naruto

-padre-veo a Neji que se levanta y con la mano abierta golpea a Menma para luego sentarse

-mil veces te he dicho que no me digas a si, bastardo-le iba a decir algo a Neji pero escucho un sollozo, es mi hija, ella debería de estar acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, yo sin pensarlo la abrazo con fuerza para calmarla-sentaros los dos-ordenó y mi niña y yo nos sentamos, vuelvo a mirar a Menma que su mirada está perdida se que no entiende nada, el por que Neji no quiere que le diga padre, el por que ya no lleva el apellido Huyuga y lleva el mío, debería de decirle que no es hijo de ese hombre que le golpea cuando le viene en gana y yo no puedo hacer nada, muchas veces me he puesto en medio y seguiría haciéndolo asta que el día que me mate ante ese pensamiento me entristecí por que no sabía que serían de mis hijos sobre todo de Menma-no vales para nada-le escuché-ni siquiera me diste un varón-miró a Mikoto que estaba intentando no llorar-a cambio me das está niña que solo sabe llorar y me fastidia

-lo siento-le digo sin mirarlo-se levantó

-llegaré tarde-y sin mas se fue y hubo silencio asta que se escuchó la puerta confirmando que se fue de la casa

-desayunemos-dije sin ánimos y los tres nos pusimos a desayunar en total silencio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba en la puerta de una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de Konoha que no era la que yo había estudiado, mi niña estaba agarrada a mi pierna con cara de terror como siempre y de tristeza, mi hijo estaba a mi lado con los cascos escuchando música, estaba orgulloso de él era el mas inteligente de todos a sus once años, sus profesores decían que no era un niño problemático solo que no hablaba con nadie siempre estaba solo y eso le preocupaba a los profesores y a mi, los profesores de Mikoto que ella tenía cinco años también me decían que era una niña antisocial y por nada que le decían se ponía a llorar, una vez los profesores de ambos se reunieron conmigo por si había un problema en casa pero les dije que todo estaba bien, no podía decirle a nadie la situación a la que estaba, me daba vergüenza y no quería que sintiera lástima ni por mi ni por mis hijos

-buenos días, Sasuke-escuché a Hinata que se puso a mi lado, vi como miraba de arriba abajo y miró al frente suspirando-todo bien?

-como siempre-la dije

-no se si alegrarme por tu contestación-miré al niño que estaba a su lado de la edad de Mikoto que sonreía como tenía que ser los niños de su edad y de la edad de mi hijo y sin poder evitarlo miré a mis hijos, eran tan diferentes, ellos tan serios y con un aura de soledad y el niño de Hinata tan feliz que me maldije y deseé cambiar de vida pero inmediatamente me dije que donde iría ya que no tenía nada ni a nadie para que me ayudara-quiero hablar contigo seriamente-el tono de voz de Hinata me dio escalofríos nunca la había escuchado con ese tono de voz y los niños entraron a la escuela, mi niña se despidió de mi en un susurro y mi hijo no dijo nada, nos quedamos solos Hinata y yo no se de que quería hablarme y sinceramente no quería saberlo escuchar de boca de otra persona que no era mi esposo que no valía nada me hundiría, se que ha Hinata en un pasado no me agradaba con su acercamiento con Naruto y no se si seguirán viéndose y tampoco quiero saberlo-vamos, te invito a tomar un café

-Hinata, tengo cosas que hacer-ella me miró con seriedad

-como por ejemplo volverte a caer y hacerte otra señal como tienes en el labio?

-soy muy torpe-susurré con vergüenza al no haberme puesto lo suficiente maquillaje en mi cara para que esa herida no se notase

-quiero hablar algo importante contigo sobre tus hijos-ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí ya que me entró curiosidad, entremos en una cafetería y nos sentemos al fondo para que nadie nos molestara, inmediatamente la camarera vino y los dos pedimos un café, el silencio entre los dos me ponía nervioso sobre todo que Hinata no dejaba de mirarme con seriedad, la camarera llegó con el pedido y se fue, en ese momento vi como Hinata sacaba una tarjeta de su bolso y la puso en la mesa en mi lado

-buffet Namikaze-leí la tarjeta y la miré sin entender

-quiero que hables con este abogado, es muy bueno en su trabajo y amigo mío de años atrás-el tono de ella era serio y yo no entendía y ella lo notó-la situación en la que está debe de acabarse y yo no puedo hacer que no se nada y a Kiba le pasa lo mismo

-no te entiendo

-me entiendes perfectamente-miré a mi café sin saber que hacer o decir-se como te trata el desgraciado de Neji-la miré sorprendido-lo sabemos los dos, si no te vas de su lado te matará, quieres que pase eso, Sasuke?-sin poder evitarlo mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar-si te pasa algo que les pasará a tus hijos? Sobre todo a Menma?-me sorprendí por que ella sabía que Menma no era hijo de Neji aunque es normal ellos dos son primos y Menma ya no llevaba el apellido Huyuga-Sasuke-noté sus manos encima de las mías-debes de alejarte de Neji hazlo por ti y por tus hijos, nadie merece lo que él te hace

-no … puedo-no pude ocultar el temor si yo hiciera lo que ella me hizo y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y vi tristeza y asta lástima en ella hacia mi persona

-debes de denunciar

-no … puedo-la volví a decir

-si puedes, Sasuke

-no tengo donde ir … no tengo nada-no podía dejar de llorar-donde voy con mis hijos

-te vienes a mi casa con ellos dos, Kiba y yo lo hemos hablado y lo mejor es que vengáis con nosotros

-pero

-se que puedes pensar que soy tu enemiga por que soy prima de Neji y también se que cuando éramos adolescentes me odiabas-sonrió ella-aunque no solo a mi, pero si os venís te vamos a proteger, Neji no sabrá donde estás, te lo prometo-sentí como me acariciaba la mejilla como una madre a un hijo-no mereces lo que te hace, y una persona como tú tiene derecho a ser feliz y yo quiero ayudarte y la mejor manera es que denuncies a Neji y te alejes-no sabía que decir ya que hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no me hablaba con tanto cariño-ese abogado te va ayudar y no va a dejar que Neji vuelva acercarse a ti, Sasuke hazlo por tus hijos, ellos merecen ser felices, ellos saben lo que te hace y saben que no está bien, dales una oportunidad de demostrarles que la vida no son solo golpes y gritos

-mis hijos-susurré con tristeza-mi esposo me amenaza con ellos, sobre todo con Menma, dice que si lo denuncio matará Menma-le dije a Hinata mi mas grande temor-prefiero que me golpee y me insulte a que le haga daño-vi como frunció el ceño

-con mas razón que lo hagas

-las veces-suspiré hondamente-que él me a golpeado y me ha llevado al hospital-recordé al decir esto que siempre que iba al hospital perdía algo importante-le daban los informes, él los guarda y me los enseña para que recuerde que es capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas-vi como se levantaba rápidamente poniendo dinero en la mesa y me cogió de la muñeca, cogió la tarjeta y la puso en mi bolsillo y salimos de la cafetería con rapidez asta que llegamos asta su coche que mi hizo subir

-vamos a tu casa, coges tus cosas mas necesarias como las de Mikoto y Menma y vamos a mi casa, no volverás a ella nunca mas-abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho por ella-si tu problema es que no tienes a donde ir ya lo tienes, mi casa es tu casa

-pero …

-nada de peros-me cortó-ese maldito te ameniza con tu hijo por que no es su hijo, te muestra los papeles de cuando has estado en el hospital para amenazarte que te puede hacer cosas peores, tiene a tus hijos atemorizados y yo no puedo aguantar con esta situación, vas a ir a denunciar y mañana irás hablar con mi amigo abogado-yo solo pensé en sus palabras y si ella me ayudaba podía intentar salir de ese infierno de golpes pero sobre todo lo haría por mis hijos lo único que quiero que mis hijos sean felices y se comporten como niños normales y corrientes

Continuará …..

Que os pareció este primer capítulo? Se que el tema que se trata es delicado y lo intentaré llevar lo mejor posible, espero que no os enfadéis por poner a Neji tan bastardo …. Comentar para saber por fa


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Me levanté de la cama temprano y después de estirarme y bostezar fui a mi baño personal, me di un baño relajante y salí para vestirme uno de esos trajes con corbata que tanto odiaba, mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba a la planta baja de la mansión donde vivía recordé como vivía en el pasado, el apartamento donde viví cuando niño después de la muerte de mi madre era mas pequeño que mi habitación sonreí ante ese echo y como me cambió la vida un día que salí de la Universidad mas temprano que de costumbre y me encontré con un señor de pelo largo que me confundió con su hijo, a partir de ese momento que me invitaba todos los días a tomar algo, él supo cosas de mi como yo cosas de él, Jiraya como se llamaba este hombre se sorprendió cuando un día le dije que mi madre se llamaba Kushina y es cuando el me dijo que su hijo Minato tuvo una breve relación con una mujer con ese mismo nombre, pero no quedo la cosa ahí cuando le enseñé un día cuando fue al apartamento que vivía con Iruka mi tutor, que era como hermano o una madre le enseñé una de las fotos de ella, Jiraya que resultaba ser mi abuelo se sorprendió al ver la foto y con el parecido que yo tenía con su hijo hizo que lo conociera y hacerme una prueba para saber si era hijo de Minato, resultó ser que yo era su hijo

Minato, mi padre y yo hablemos sobre el por que me abandonó a mi y a mi madre y me contó que él no sabía nada que mi madre se quedó embarazada y eso fue la razón por que se fue de la vida de Minato ya que ella al venir de una familia poco adinerada y mi padre al venir de una familia rica a ella no le gustaba, yo comprendí a mi padre y me fui a vivir con él con la condición que Iruka viniera conmigo, a lo primero de vivir rodeado de lujos echaba de menos mi vida de antes y se que Iruka le pasaba lo mismo pero nos llegamos acostumbrar

Estudié para ser abogado, esa profesión siempre me atraía mucho y por eso la elegí, me gustaba defender a personas indefensas y que no podía costearse un buen abogado, al pasar el tiempo me cambié mis apellidos, primero Namikaze y luego Uzumaki, lo hice por que sentía que se lo debía a mi padre por el tiempo que no estuve con él, comencé a trabajar en el buffet que era propiedad de la familia Namikaze, mi padre era también abogado y luego estudió para juez y era uno de los mejores del país y eso hacía que me sintiera orgulloso de él

Mi vida es feliz, tengo grandes amigos que no perdí por el trascurso de la vida, pero siempre tendré la espinita gravada de uno de mis mejores amigos que perdí por un error como él me dijo, muchas veces me pregunto que será de su vida, si es feliz, pero claro que debe de ser feliz si lo que él deseaba lo consiguió, ese amigo de la infancia se llama Sasuke, crecimos juntos y se casó con Neji Huyuga, la última vez que vi a Sasuke fue en su boda aunque ya no nos hablábamos ni para decirnos buenos días, podía haberlo visto pero Sasuke decidió romper todo contacto conmigo y con Iruka solo podía pensar que ese Doncel azabache se avergonzaba de nosotros por eso intentaba no pensar en él, pero se que Iruka piensa todos los días en él y se pregunta que es de la vida de Sasuke

Cuando me siento para desayunar en compañía de Iruka aparece mi ángel de seis años, mi niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, ella es una niña feliz y para la edad que tiene es muy inteligente, sobre la madre de la niña que la conocí en la Universidad murió por cáncer a los dos años de nacer Ayame

-papa, vendrás hoy buscarme a la escuela?-yo la sonrió con un poco de tristeza ya que no puedo ir a buscarla

-lo siento pero no podré-veo el puchero que hace y no puedo evitar sonreír-llamaré a tu abuelo para que valla a buscarte

-trabajo?-escuchó a Iruka y lo miró

-un favor a Hinata y era el único hueco que tenía en mi agenda

-le pasa algo?

-se trata de un amigo-fruncí el ceño al recordar cuando hablé con ella ayer por la tarde por teléfono-me explico que era sobre maltrato doméstico-los ojos de Iruka se agrandaron para luego entristecerse

-pobre muchacha

-es Doncel y ese bastardo abusa de él de la forma mas cobarde, odio este tipo de situaciones y me implico mas de lo que es debido

-hijos

-dos uno de once y otra de cinco

-haz que ese desgraciado pague y no se acerque a ellos, sabes su nombre?

-no hay problema, pero lo peor es que no quiere denunciar y sin la denuncia no puede hacer nada la policía ni yo-eso es verdad tendría que pensar algo para que ese Doncel denunciara a su esposo por maltrato-se está quedando en la casa de Hinata y no me dijo ni nombre ni apellido, dijo que cuando lo viera sabría quien es

-Hinata es una buena chica-sonrió Iruka

-lo es-le dije y miré el reloj y miré a mi niña-pórtate bien y aprende mucho para que me lo puedas enseñar, Ayame

-si, papa-ella se levantó-vamos, tío Iruka-los vi a los dos marcharse con una sonrisa y yo cogí mi maletín y me fui

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana fue estresante, iba de un lado a otro, y por fin llegó el medio día y llamé a mi padre

-papa, se que te he llamado antes, pero te vuelvo a llamar para que vallas a recoger Ayame

_-Naruto aún tengo buena memoria y ahora salía a por mi nieta-_sentí como habrían la puerta de mi despacho y la voz de mi secretaria, yo les estaba dando la espalda

_-_dile Ayame que llegaré pronto, te dejo que tengo una visita-colgué y sin mirar a la persona que sabía que estaba sentado en frente de mi miré unos papeles para documentarme sobre algunos casos similares aunque me extrañó el silencio de la persona frente a mi-Hinata Huyuga me comentó por encima tu caso-alcé la cabeza y miré al Doncel, mis ojos se agrandaron al ver a esa personas que hacía años que no veía, por su expresión noté que él me reconoció al momento, me fije en esos ojos negros que tenía y vi un vacío muy grande pero también una pizca de ilusión, vi sus lágrimas caer por su rostro y yo sin poder evitarlo me levanté dando la vuelta al escritorio y lo abracé con fuerza, sentí mas fuerte su sollozo en mi pecho y mi alma se rompió al verlo a si, nunca imaginé ver tan roto a Sasuke Uchiha el Doncel mas prepotente que había conocido, solo quería tranquilizarle y me vino a la mente la forma de llamarle cuando éramos niños a parte de Teme

**POV. Normal**

-desahógate, princesa-dijo Naruto tiernamente acariciando los cabellos azabaches

_-_Naruto-susurró Sasuke en el pecho del rubio-te echado mucho de menos-Naruto al escuchar eso con sus manos hizo que le mirara el azabache

-yo también-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa para luego fruncir el ceño al recordar el por que estaba en ese lugar el azabache y se levantó-lo voy a matar-iba a ir hacia la puerta pero el azabache se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo

-no lo hagas-el rubio miró a Sasuke-no quiero que tengas ningún problema

-vale-dijo tranquilizándose Naruto-lo primero que tienes que hacer es denunciarlo

-no voy hacerlo-el rubio no se sorprendió por eso ya que era algo normal pero si se sorprendió la actitud tan sumisa de hablar del azabache

-si no lo haces el no pagará por lo que te ha hecho-Sasuke solo miraba al suelo

-no … no tenía de haber venido, esto ha sido un error

-Sasuke has dado el primer paso de irte de ese lugar, el segundo ahora es denunciarle

-él le hará daño

-a quien?-Sasuke le miró a los ojos a Naruto

-a mi hijo, no quiero que le haga daño, me amenazó que si yo se lo decía a alguien o le denunciaba por lo que me hacía me amenazó que iba a matar a Menma

-también tienes una hija-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-por que solo te amenaza con él-el azabache no dijo nada-Sasuke, alguna vez Neji a golpeado a tus hijos?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-Mikoto tiene cinco años, a ella nunca la golpeado, solo la grita y la insulta-Sasuke cerró fuertemente los ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente-Menma tiene once años a él le grita, insulta y también lo golpea, siempre me pongo en medio, prefiero que lo haga conmigo que se desahogue conmigo por ser como soy, alguien que no vale nada

-Sasuke tu vales mucho-dijo serio Naruto-no creas en esas palabras por que son mentira, además Hinata me dijo que eres publicista

-me saqué el titulo, pero nunca he trabajado-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-cumplo lo que me propongo, me casé con alguien rico para que me mantenga y a si no tener que trabajar

-pero en ese lote no entraba que te golpeara-el azabache solo bajó la mirada para mirar el lugar y sonreír con tristeza al rubio-a ti te ha ido todo bien

-no puedo quejarme-dijo Naruto-encontré a mi padre, mas bien mi abuelo me encontró por casualidad-Sasuke se sorprendió-no sabían de mi existencia, mi abuelo es juez, mi padre también y yo soy abogado, por eso me interesaba tanto estudiar esta profesión

-me arrepiento-susurró Sasuke mirando al lado y el rubio no entendió pero luego frunció el ceño

-con ese me arrepiento me estás diciendo que si hubieras sabido que mi padre tenía una buena posición económica lo hubieras intentado conmigo?

-no quise decir eso-dijo Sasuke-me arrepiento de haber perdido en contacto contigo y con Iruka, por que él está bien, cierto?

-él vive conmigo y su pareja es un abogado que trabaja aquí

-tiene pareja?

-de hace tiempo, tienen un niño

-me alegro, Iruka se merece lo mejor

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke te lo digo en serio debes de denunciar, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por tus hijos-dijo Naruto pero al n recibir respuesta suspiró-te gustaría venir a comer conmigo y dos compañeros mas de trabajo?

-no quiero molestarte

-no me molestas-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke se le quedó mirando-no me mires a si que me haces pensar que ante tus ojos soy atractivo-el azabache agachó la cabeza y Naruto abrió la puerta

-lo eres, siempre lo has sido-susurró Sasuke sabiendo que Naruto no le escuchaba

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sasuke fueron a un buen restaurante cerca del edificio que trabajaba Naruto, con ellos fueron dos compañeros de trabajo del rubio que eran abogados, uno de ellos azabache y varón de nombre Sai que no conocía Sasuke y el otro un Doncel pelirrojo que Sasuke conocía del pasado de nombre Gaara, el pelirrojo al ver a Sasuke se le quedó mirando con seriedad pero no le dijo nada a él solo le dijo algo al oído a Sai que este solo afirmó con la cabeza

Los cuatro estaban en la mesa, Sasuke no hablaba ni tampoco comía con muchas ganas, en cambio los otros tres hablaban y reían, al que mas se le escuchaba era al rubio

-Sasuke, no crees que ya podemos tener una buena relación como adultos que somos?-el nombrado miró al pelirrojo que este le miraba neutral-lo digo como antes me odiabas

-no te odiaba-dijo Sasuke y Gaara solo se le quedó mirando para luego mirar al rubio y afirmó con la cabeza-ahora hablando en serio-yo suelo llevar casos de tu problema por decirlo de esa forma, y como te habrá dicho Naruto lo mejor es que denuncies, por el bien tuyo como de tus hijos-Sasuke le iba a contestar pero vio a alguien conocido en ese mismo restaurante y se levantó rápido con nerviosismo, los tres que estaban con él no entendieron su reacción asta que se percataron que lo que le pasaba a Sasuke no era nervioso de que se le haya olvidado algo si no temor por algo

-ten … tengo que irme de aquí-dijo Sasuke con temblor en la voz-los tres que estaban con el fruncieron el ceño y miraron el lugar sin encontrar nada extraño-me ha estado llamando y enviado mensajes al teléfono … debería volver a casa para que no se enfade mas de lo que está-lo dijo tan deprisa y nerviosismo que los otros tres se levantaron y cada uno puso dinero en la mesa mientras Sasuke salía deprisa de la cafetería, inmediatamente, Naruto, Gaara y Sai salieron del recinto sin ver donde estaba Sasuke

Sasuke con paso rápido se alejó de la cafetería asta que paró en callejón apoyándose en la pared con la mano en el pecho e intentando recuperar la respiración, cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando en el error que estaba cometiendo y recordó las llamadas a su teléfono que él no contestaba de Neji y después los mensajes de texto, los primeros mensajes para Sasuke eran normales, _donde estás, debes de estar aquí _y otros mensajes le ponía los pelos de punta-_si no vienes sabrás lo que es el dolor, ven o te golpearé asta que quedes irreconocible, te encontraré a ti y a tus hijos y nos los volverás a ver, _esos mensajes le hizo temblar inconscientemente

-aquí estás-Sasuke abrió los ojos rápidamente reconociendo esa voz y vio a Neji en frente, el azabache comenzó a temblar-creías que no nos volveríamos a ver?-al azabache no le salían las palabras solo miraba con miedo a su esposo que este al no recibir respuesta agarró del brazo a Sasuke con fuerzo

-iba ir a casa-susurró Sasuke-nos invitaron a dormir en la casa …

-de quien-dijo enfadado Neji agarrando el otro brazo de Sasuke con la misma fuerza y echando para atrás con fuerza recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza el azabache que este no hizo ningún sonido-te he visto con un varón en la cafetería, puta, ese es otro de los que te folla

-no, solo lo haces tú-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-cuando vuelva del trabajo te quiero a ti y esos dos en casa-exigió con odio Neji soltando a Sasuke y lego con la mano al revés le dio un golpe a Sasuke que este cayó al suelo poniendo su mano en la mejilla golpeada-se que estabas en casa de Hinata-Sasuke le miró sorprendido y vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Neji-cuando lleguéis a casa os enseñaré que yo mando en vosotros, yo doy las ordenes y vosotros la acatáis-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-lo has entendido-gritó

-si-susurró Sasuke

-recuerda que no vales nada, no sirves para nada, no eres nada sin mi-sonrió con malicia-me divertiré mucho cuando llegue a casa-dijo con diversión Neji-ahora levántate y vete a casa-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y Neji salió de ese lugar tranquilamente, Sasuke se quedó un rato en el suelo asta que comenzó a levantarse lentamente, pasó su mano por el lugar golpeado con suavidad

-no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar-se decía repetidamente

-Sasuke-el azabache reconoció esa voz y vio a Naruto preocupado junto con sus dos amigos, Gaara solo le miraba escaneándolo-estás bien?-el rubio se iba acercar a Sasuke y este se alejó, Naruto ante esa acción se desconcertó, Gaara al ver la mirada negra de Sasuke de temor sin pensarlo se acercó y lo abrazó, Sasuke le correspondió y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, Gaara no sabía por que lo abrazó pero una fuerza le dijo que lo hiciera y a ser Doncel sabía interiormente que no iba a ser rechazado, el pelirrojo miró a los dos varones diciéndoles con la mirada que les dejara solos, Naruto como Sai después de un suspiro de ambos los dos se fueron dejando a los dos Donceles solos en ese callejón

-tranquilo, todo se va arreglar-susurró Gaara

-soy una puta … él siempre me lo dice … yo solo estoy con él … eso es ser una puta?-dijo entre lágrimas

-maldito cabrón, que te ha hecho, tú no eras a si-dijo con odio Gaara

-tengo que ir a casa-susurró Sasuke y Gaara se separó de él mirándolo con seriedad-no debí hacer caso a Hinata, sin Neji n valgo nada

-eso no es verdad-dijo Gaara con ganas de golpear a Neji

-mi lugar es estar con él-dijo mirando al suelo Sasuke-tenemos que estar con él

-que quieres que te mate-gritó desesperado Gaara y Sasuke lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa triste

-no lo hará, él solo hace lo que hace por hacer las cosas mal-Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho por el azabache y suspiró frustrado, sacó de su bolso una tarjeta y un bolígrafo y apuntó algo en la tarjeta

-toma-dijo Gaara y Sasuke cogió la tarjeta y la miró luego miró a Gaara que le estaba sonriendo-está apuntado mi número de teléfono personal y la dirección donde vivo

-por que me das esto?

-se que te sientes con mas valor o seguro en tu forma de actuar conmigo, seguro es por que soy Doncel como tú-Sasuke solo seguía mirándolo-te lo doy para que me llames a cualquier momento o que vengas a mi casa, no importa la hora, yo estaré para escucharte o para que tengas un lugar donde estar con tus hijos-sonrió Gaara viendo como Sasuke se guardaba la tarjeta en su pantalón-no puedo obligarte a que te quedes en mi casa o en casa de Hinata, eres tú el que tienes que tomar esa decisión, pero te pido que hagas caso a tus hijos, a ellos no los conozco, pero mira lo que te dicen con la mirada no tienen que decirte con palabras lo que debes hacer, solo espero que cuando tomes la decisión de dejarlo de verdad no sea demasiado tarde para ti como para tus hijos, recuerda que no estás solo-Sasuke miró al suelo-está Hinata y su esposo para ayudarte, también yo y mi esposo Sai, pero sobre todo Naruto, el te quiere mucho y si ese bastardo en una de las palizas que te da te mata Naruto se descontrolará y matará a Neji, no dejes que pase mas desgracias y menos que hagan sufrir a Naruto, él te puede ayudar como Iruka y yo-Sasuke lo miró

-tendré en cuenta tu tarjeta-dijo Sasuke-mi lugar es estar con mi esposo-Gaara hizo una mueca de desagrado-gracias igualmente, pero yo me busqué la situación a la que estoy-Sasuke comenzó a caminar lentamente con la cabeza gacha saliendo del callejón, Gaara solo le miraba con tristeza

-que pasó?-dijo Sai acercándose al pelirrojo-Naruto al ver a Sasuke salir de aquí a intentado hablar con él pero Sasuke solo le ha mirado con una sonrisa triste diciendo que se iba a su casa

-a la casa de él-dijo Gaara enfadado-cree que no vale nada sin Neji-cerró los puños con enfado-maldito cabrón

-se va a la casa de ese-dijo Naruto que escuchó eso indignado y los otros dos le miraron

-si-dijo Gaara

-voy a por Sasuke, no pienso permitir eso-dijo Naruto que iba a ir detrás de Sasuke pero Sai le detuvo

-no puedes obligarle hacer eso-dijo Sai serio-si él no quiere ser ayudado hagamos lo que hagamos él volverá a él y el perjudicado serás tú, Sasuke debe de querer salir de ese infierno-Naruto agachó la cabeza

-no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer de mi vida-susurró Naruto y Gaara y Sai se miraron

Continuará …..

Que os pareció este capítulo espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Estaba en el suelo, todo golpeado y con sangre en la cara y con golpes en mi cuerpo, no recuerdo como empezó, solo vi a mi esposo que venía borracho y me golpeó seguido de mas golpes, no le importaba donde me golpeaba, nunca le ha importado, mis dos hijos estaban en ese lugar, a mi hija nunca la ha tocado de esa forma solo la insultado y por una parte me alivia, en cambio a mi hijo si lo ha hecho, intento levantarme sin saber de donde sacar la fuerza de hacerlo, pero al ver como está golpeando a mi hijo lo logró, Menma nunca debió meterse a defenderme, mi mente solo me decía que tenía que defenderlo y lo iba hacer me dirigí hacia Neji empujándolo con fuerza alejándolo de mi hijo, le miré y vi que estaba llorando y con el labio con sangre, sin pensarlo un segundo golpeé a Neji a la cara, se que le di pero no fuerte por que comenzó a reír como desquiciado, me dio un rodillazo en el estómago que me dolió a horrores y después un puñetazo en la cara, caí al suelo chocándome con un mueble de la casa, pero yo estaba feliz ya que dejaría a mi hijo y se centraría en mi, me miraba con tanto odio y desprecio que temblé y cruzó por mi mente una sola frase, _me va a matar, _miré a mi niña y mi niño y lloré, no quería dejarlo con ese bestia, no quería que siguieran esta vida y me maldije por haber vuelto, tenía de haberme quedado en casa de Hinata, pero tenía tanto miedo de sus amenazas que volví, seguía mirándome con sus ojos perla y luego puso su mirada en Menma

-sabes por que te desprecio, bastardo-su voz tenía tanto desprecio que creí por un momento que Nej estaba loco-por que la puta de tu padre me engañó diciéndome que tú eras mi hijo-rió escandalosamente y se acercó a mi, yo no miré a mi hijo solo noté como me agarraba de mi cabello con fuerza-esta puta usó la artimaña de estar embarazado para engatusarme-agarré la mano que tenía en mi cabello para que me soltara ya que me estaba llevando a rastras, solo pude gritar de dolor, pero el dolor que vino después era mas fuerte ya que estampó mi cabeza en la pared, me quedé aturdido, maldiciéndome por que no quedar inconsciente y que se acabe ese momento-sabes quien es tu padre, bastardo? Es Uzumaki, pero como él no tenía dinero no le interesó por eso me atribuyó un hijo que no era mío-sentí como se puso en cima mío y me removí, sabía lo que me iba hacer, y yo no quería, estaban mis dos hijos allí y no quería, recordé en ese momento como una vez lo hizo delante de Mikoto diciéndola que ella iba a ser igual de puta que yo, intentaba quitármelo pero no podía, sentí como me estaba quitando los pantalones y comencé a patalear, Neji tenía demasiada fuerza, mis lágrimas salían con rapidez y gritaba con fuerza, odiaba y me daba asco que el me tocara, y por un momento mi mente pensó en él, en lo diferente que era en comparación a Neji y me maldije, siempre me maldije por haber pensado y hecho lo que hice, sabía que todo hubiera sido diferente con Naruto, sentí el peso muerto en cima mío de Neji no entendí el por que u miré al lado, ahí estaba mi hija, llorando, temblando y con un poco de sangre en su labio, supuse que se lo había hecho ella misma al morderse el labio con fuerza, por que era imposible que se lo hubiera hecho Nej cuando la empujó al querer defender a Menma, miré el suelo y ahí estaba en pedazos el objeto que había cogido Mikoto y que había sido el causante de la inconsciencia de Neji

Me quité a Neji como pude de encima mío y sin importarme el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo abracé con fuerza a Mikoto, ella se aferró a mi llorando, la intenté tranquilizar acariciando su cabello, nos separemos y miré a Menma que estaba sentado y mirando al frente, tenía laminada perdida, volví a mirar a mi hija y luego el cuerpo de Neji, no se movía y me asusté

-tengo que llamar a un médico para que le miren-iba a ir a por el teléfono pero algo me lo impidió, era Mikoto que tenía los ojos brillosos aunque con decisión

-no lo hagas-susurró tan flojo que me costó entenderla

-pero …

-quiero irme de aquí-esta vez la escuché con claridad-no quiero estar con él-abrí los ojos sorprendido y miré a Menma que se estaba levantando y con los pies arrastrando se acercó a nosotros

-marchémonos de este lugar-también me sorprendió Menma, él no solía hablar, solo con monosílabos-no queremos estar aquí-miré a Neji, y solo pensé que no sabía a donde ir, no tenía a nadie, si mis padres o hermano estuvieran vivos tendría un hogar a donde ir pero no tenía a nadie, volví a mirar a mis hijos, ellos deberían de saber

-no me importa vivir en la calle, prefiero eso que estar con él-Mikoto afirmaba con la cabeza por lo que había dicho Menma y me vino alguien en la mente, esa persona que era mi hermano y mi madre

-Iruka-susurré y sin importarme el dolor subí a la segunda planta, cogería lo necesario para irnos los tres de este infierno de vida y nunca volvería, estaba decidido dejaría a Neji, lo hacía por mis hijos, cogí lo mas preciso, a parte de lo que ya llevemos antes, pero me acordé de algo, abrí uno de los cajones de mi habitación y cogí una carpeta azul cielo, la metí en la bandolera que me colgué y bajé a la primera planta y vi a mis hijos en el mismo lugar con la cabeza gacha-va monos, para nunca volver-ellos me miraron y por primera vez vi en ellos felicidad-le di una chaqueta a mis hijos y salimos, la noche estaba fría y no quería que se enfermara, me metí en uno de los coches de Neji y lo arranque, miré por uno de los espejos a mis hijos y pensé en llevarlos al hospital

-estamos bien-escuché a Menma como si hubiera leído mi mente-y tu lo estás?

-perfectamente-le dije, me dolía el cuerpo pero estaba acostumbrado pero si íbamos nos harían preguntas y llamarían a Neji en cualquier momento y eso es lo que menos quiero, Neji no debe de saber donde estamos, paré el coche y bajamos, estaba bastante lejos de donde vivíamos y comencemos a caminar cuanto menos tenga de Neji mejor ese fue mi pensamiento, miré a Mikoto que se la notaba cansada y la iba a coger en brazos, recordé que no se donde vive Naruto por que era el único que me podía decir donde estaba Iruka y es cuando me acordé de la tarjeta de Gaara, sonreí por eso y quien iba a decir que él me hubiese consolado y quisiera ayudarme, ya que cuando lo conocí siendo un adolescente le odiaba por la cercanía a Naruto, la cuestión es que no me dejé conocerlo por que hubiera sido un buen amigo

-_quien es_-escuché la voz somnolienta de Gaara

-soy Sasuke Uchiha-escuché un ruido

-_estás bien? Voy a buscarte ahora mismo_-me hizo gracia de estar dormido se despertó al momento

-ahora estamos bien-le dije y vi como Menma abrazaba a Mikoto por que esta se caía de sueño-le dejo, Gaara, me ido y no quiero que nos vuelva hacer daño

-_es una buena decisión, dime donde estás voy a buscarte_

_-_no hace falta Gaara, te llamaba para que me des la dirección de Naruto, quiero ir con él para que me diga donde está una persona-no escuché nada asta que no pasó unos segundos

-_por que no vas mañana? Puedes quedarte aquí_

-por favor Gaara, quiero ir a donde está él

-_de acuerdo, tienes donde a puntar?-_cogí un bolígrafo y un papel de mi bandolera

-dime-Gaara me estuvo diciendo la dirección y yo la apunté, conocía ese lugar, estaba algo alejado de donde me ubicaba-gracias Gaara

-_mañana iré hacerte una visita_

_-_te esperaré-después de despedirnos guardé el teléfono cogí a Mikoto en brazos y comencemos a caminar, mi hija se durmió inmediatamente, miraba de reojo a Menma que él también tenía sueño, pero él sabía que no tenía que dormir, miré al frente por que se que en algún momento Menma me preguntaría por lo que había dicho Neji

**POV. Normal **

Naruto estaba cómodamente durmiendo en su gran cama, entre sueño escuchaba el timbre, pero no quería despertar, estaba tan calentito y cómodo pero el timbre le incomodaba, de mala gana se levantó

-como se alguien con una tontería le doy una patada en el trasero-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, bajó a la primera planta sin haberse cambiado la ropa de dormir que consistía en unos pantalones largos color naranja y una camiseta del mismo color con algún dibujo negro, abrió la puerta de mala gana-mire, no es hora de vender na …-dejó de hablar al ver a Sasuke que cogía en brazos a una niña y a su lado unos pasos atrás un niño, lo primero que le llamó la atención del niño era sus ojos azules

-siento molestarte a estas horas, Naruto-el rubio miró a Sasuke

-no pasa nada-dijo Naruto-entrad-el rubio les dio paso

-Menma, pasa, él es una amigo de la infancia-el niño solo miraba al rubio y afirmó con la cabeza

Una vez en la sala todos no sabían que decir asta que Naruto vio a la niña en brazos de Sasuke

-son tus hijos-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-ella es Mikoto, tiene cinco años-Sasuke al decirlo sonrió y Naruto solo por que dijo eso supo que adoraba a su hija como a su hijo-él es Menma tiene once años-Sasuke miró a Naruto sonriendo

-dame a Mikoto-la llevaré a una habitación para que duerma-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le entregó a la niña y al ver como Naruto cargaba con Mikoto los ojos se le humedecieron y el rubio se dio cuenta-aquí está segura

-lo se-dijo Sasuke y Naruto miró al niño

-Menma espérate un momento que te curaré esas heridas-Naruto se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-señor Naruto-dijo Menma, el rubio lo miró y Sasuke se sorprendió-usted nos vas hacer daño?-el rubio abrió los ojos

-yo nunca os haría daño a ninguno de vosotros-dijo Naruto sonriendo-además tengo una hija de seis años, ya veréis lo bien que os lo pasáis-Menma le sonrió y Naruto subió a la segunda planta, Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y Menma le siguió, Sasuke lo acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello

-te quiero Menma, todo va a ser diferente

-yo también te quiero papi

-eres lo mas importante para mi-cerró los ojos Sasuke-perdóname por haberte …

-chicos quien quiere ser el primero por pasar por mi consulta-los dos azabaches miraron al rubio que tenía un botiquín en la mano y una sonrisa

-primero Mennma-dijo Sasuke

-claro-dijo Naruto acercándose a los dos azabaches-a si te vas a dormir-le sonrió al niño-sabes Menma tengo el presentimiento que Sasuke te consiente muchísimo

-es el hijo de la persona que mas amo-dijo Sasuke sin pensar y Menma y Naruto lo miraron-puedo curarle yo

-claro-dijo Naruto

-mi abuela Tsunade es médico, si quieres puedo llamarla

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke curando las heridas de Menma-estamos bien-Menma afirmó con la cabeza, no dijeron nada mas y cuando Sasuke acabó de curar a Menma Naruto le llevó a una de las habitaciones

Sasuke y Naruto estaba en la sala y el rubio estaba curando las heridas del azabache, también le dio unas pastillas para el dolor, cuando acabó de curar Naruto metió todo en el botiquín

-Naruto si tu te enterases que tu hijo no es tu hijo le golpearías?-el rubio le miró

-lo importante es que no sea tu hijo biológico si no que lo has criado, ya sabes el roce hace el cariño-Sasuke bajó la cabeza-yo no lo haría, solo dejaría a esa persona por engañarme pero al niño o niña me gustaría seguir viéndolo como mi hijo-Sasuke le miró

-tú eres diferente a él-Naruto frunció el ceño

-Sasuke

-Naruto, no quiero volver a verlo y menos que se acerque a mis hijos, ni siquiera quiero que mi hija tenga su apellido

-eso es difícil-dijo Naruto-para quitarle el apellido a tu hija hay que demostrar que no es su hija biológica, las pruebas de ADN y si es su hija asta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad no se lo puede quitar

-entonces tengo que esperar a que Mikoto sea mayor de edad-dijo con tristeza Sasuke-pero yo no quiero que se acerque a ella

-si se demuestra ante un juez que es mal padre, como por ejemplo, si la ha golpeado, la a violado cosas a si se puede hacer un juicio para que ese padre no se acerque a su hija

-él nunca a ella la hecho nada de eso-susurró Sasuke-pero siempre la insultado

-se puede tirar por esa vía-dijo Naruto-pero una orden de alejamiento se puede pedir, debes de denunciar y por lo que te ha hecho hoy a ti y a Menma es una prueba-el rubio lo dijo enfadado por lo que le ha hecho Neji-alguna vez has ido al hospital?

-si

-tienes …

-los tengo-le cortó Sasuke-los he traído, siempre me ha amenazado con ellos que me va a dejar peor que las veces que he tenido que ir al hospital-Naruto sopló con fuerza para que ese enfado se fuese y no ir donde Neji y golpearlo él-Sasuke a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar-puso su mano en cima de la de Sasuke

-prométeme que no dejaras que le haga mas daño a Menma-dijo con lágrimas Sasuke y Naruto le quitó con su otra mano libre las lágrimas pero estas seguían saliendo, lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó, odiaba tanto lo que le habían hecho a Sasuke, no se lo merecía, nadie se lo merecía, pero siempre fue su debilidad desde que eran niños

-te lo prometo, no pienso dejar que le hagan daño a Menma, ni a Mikoto ni a ti-Sasuke se aferró al cuerpo del rubio, su mente al sentir ese contacto tan cálido le decía que era un idiota por dejarlo ir y que podía a ver sido feliz con el rubio sin dinero sin lujos y sin nada, solo ellos dos, Naruto se separó y le dio un beso en la frente-no hace falta que te diga que te quiero

-yo también te quiero y a Iruka-susurró Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-me encantaría verlo

-él vive con su pareja-dijo Naruto-a lo primero vivió con mi padre y abuelos, conoció a Kakashi se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos, muy cerca de aquí

-solo espero que sea feliz, se lo merece

-es muy feliz con Kakashi y con Muri el hijo de ambos-dijo Naruto-Iruka me ayuda con Ayame, todas las mañanas viene a llevar a la escuela Ayame, luego suelo ir yo a recogerla-Sasuke sonrió

-me gustaría conocer a tu hija

-ahora está durmiendo, mañana tiene que ir a la escuela-dijo Naruto-y ahora que he dicho eso lo primero que se hará mañana es quitar a tus hijos de la escuela a la que van, Hinata se encargará de eso, no te preocupes a si no tendrás que verlo por si se le ocurre ir a ese, hablaré con Shikamaru un compañero mío para que tus hijos se inscriban y no pierdan días de escuela a la que va Ayame

-Naruto yo no quiero que tú …

-si lo hago es por que quiero-dijo serio Naruto-a si ellos estarán con alguien conocido

-te devolveré todo lo que gastes en mis hijos y en mi-dijo Sasuke serio-no quiero que me mantengas-el rubio alzó una ceja-he aprendido a base de golpes que el dinero no lo es todo

-si tu quieres pagarme tendrás que trabajar-dijo divertido Naruto-que es lo que sabes hacer?

-estudié publicidad de empresa-Naruto sonrió

-ahora vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo

-Gaara me ha dicho que vendrá por la mañana

-mejor-dijo Naruto-él sabe lo que hacer ya que suele llevar casos de este tipo y con él seguro que te desahogaras mejor al ser Doncel aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras conmigo-el rubio se levantó y Sasuke también, los dos subieron a la segunda planta y Naruto le dijo la habitación que ocupará el azabache y que él ocupaba la de al lado

Sasuke estaba metido en la cama, no podía dormir, la pastilla le hizo efecto no le dolía nada, pero no podía pegar ojo, creía que en cualquier momento aparecería Neji, como todas las noches desde hace muchos años, se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, se abrazó a su cuerpo y miró cada rincón de la habitación

-puede aparecer en cualquier momento-susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos-estoy en casa de Naruto, él no vendrá, no me hará daño-entrecerró los ojos con tristeza-Naruto-susurró y comenzó a caminar como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia, salió de la habitación y se adentró a la habitación del rubio había una lámpara encendida y vio al rubio que este estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared y el ordenador portátil en sus piernas, miró a Sasuke y cerró el portátil y lo dejó en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama

-Sasuke, ocurre algo?

-puedo … puedo quedarme contigo-susurró el azabache-es que puede venir y yo no quiero que me obligue-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido para que inmediatamente fruncir el ceño al saber a lo que se refería Sasuke, cerró los puños con fuerza queriendo que estuviera en ese momento Neji para matarlo a golpes, ya que ese tipo por esas simple palabras de Sasuke sabía que violaba al azabache a parte de golpearlo e insultarlo, se levantó aparentando tranquilidad y se acercó al azabache

-durmamos juntos-dijo Naruto

-gracias-sonrió Sasuke-me siento tan protegido contigo

-yo te protegeré, te lo prometo-dijo Naruto abrazando a Sasuke y con los ojos entrecerrados por la ira que sentía en ese momento y que no podía controlar las otras veces aparentaba tranquilidad, pero lo que estaba seguro que como en algún momento viera a Neji no podría controlarse

Continuará …..

Que os pareció? Me tardé un poco pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo que espero os guste … comentar por fa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Era por la mañana, y Naruto junto con su hija salieron de la mansión para que el rubio llevara a la escuela a la niña, siempre la llevaba Iruka pero cuando Naruto le dijo que Sasuke estaba durmiendo y que se quedaría un tiempo con sus hijos Iruka diciéndole por encima la situación por la que estaba pasando el azabache, decidió Iruka quedarse en la mansión para poder abrazarle, darle fuerza y animarle que todo estaría bien

Iruka miró el reloj de pulsera que marcaba casi las doce de la mañana, subió a la segunda planta para ir a la habitación de Naruto donde estaba durmiendo Sasuke, cuando iba abrir la puerta escuchó un ruido de una puerta cerrarse con delicadeza, Iruka se giró y vio a una niña pequeña en la puerta que no tenía intención de moverse, el castaño la sonrió y ella agachó la cabeza y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella agachándose a la altura de la niña

-hola, pequeña, soy Iruka-dijo con dulzura y con una sonrisa

-mi … mi papi-susurró la niña

-hablas de Sasuke cierto?-la niña confirmó con la cabeza sin alzarla-está durmiendo, lo necesita-la niña se mordió el labio inferior como intentando no llorar, Iruka se dio cuenta y se entristeció pero a la vez se enfadó-como te llamas?

-Mikoto Huyuga-en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de al lado e Iruka miró hacia el sonido enderezándose, vio a un niño de diez once años que le miró con seriedad, pero a Iruka le asombró el color de ojos tan azules del niño, la niña miró hacia el niño

-Menma-dijo feliz la niña acercándose a su hermano mayor que este le acarició el cabello-papi está durmiendo, deberíamos despertarle o si no él vendrá y se enfadará-esto lo dijo Mikoto con temor y Menma frunció el ceño cerrando los puños con fuerza

-no vendrá nadie haceros daño-dijo enfadado Iruka al escuchar el temor de la niña-tu debes de ser también hijo de Sasuke-suavizó sus facciones el castaño-os parecéis mucho a Sasuke-los dos niños no dijeron nada e Iruka se mordió el labio inferior ya que no sabía como tratar a esos niños ya que parecía que no iban hacer o decir nada por todo lo que habían pasado-acompañarme, chicos, que os voy a preparar algo para que comáis-Iruka se percató que la niña agarró con fuerza la ropa de su hermano

-no … no podemos-dijo Mikoto-asta que él no nos de permiso-Iruka frunció el ceño y cerró los puños con fuerza

-ese bastardo no está aquí y no lo volveréis a ver-Iruka miró hacia la voz que era Naruto, no se había percatado de él, los dos niños lo miraron, Menma serio y Mikoto asustada-venga, chicos que os voy a preparar Ramen-sonrió el rubio

-Naruto, el Ramen no es muy saludable para ellos-dijo con regaño Iruka

-tengo que aprovechar para que ellos dos sepan del Ramen ahora que Sasuke Teme está durmiendo-dijo Naruto e Iruka suspiró

-entonces aprovecha, que Sasuke no te permitirá que le des Ramen a tus hijos-dijo Iruka-cuando vendrá Gaara?

-por la tarde-dijo Naruto-me daba pena despertar al Teme de Sasuke, estoy seguro que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan tranquilo

-yo también lo creo-dijo con una sonrisa Iruka-me quedaré en la habitación asta que despierte

-será una sorpresa para Sasuke-dijo Naruto e Iruka se adentró a la habitación, Naruto miró a los dos niños que no dejaron de mirarlo en ningún tiempo-espero que te acuerdes de mi, Menma-sonrió Naruto y Menma afirmó con la cabeza, el rubio miró a la niña que se escondía detrás de su hermano-hola, pequeña, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y tu debes de ser Mikoto

-si-susurró la niña apenada

-sabes que tengo una hija de casi tu misma edad?-Mikoto negó con la cabeza-se llama Ayame y estoy seguro que te vas a divertir con ella mucho

-y su mama

-Mikoto-regañó Menma y la niña agachó la cabeza

-no pasa nada, podéis preguntarme lo que queráis y os responderé si es que se la respuesta-dijo Naruto-la mama de Ayame murió cuando ella tenía dos años-Mikoto miró al rubio apenada-no te pongas triste por eso que Ayame y yo lo tenemos superado a parte que ella está con nosotros-Naruto al ver la cara de asustada de la niña puso su mano en el corazón-está aquí, las personas no mueren, las tienes que tener presente en tu corazón aunque no las veas-Mikoto sonrió

-señor Namikaze …

-decidme Naruto-cortó a la niña

-Naruto, de verdad que -Mikoto suspiró fuertemente-que mi papa no nos volverá hacer daño?

-claro que no-dijo Naruto

-ni a mi papi ni a Menma?

-os lo prometo a los dos-la niña sonrió ampliamente y Naruto miró a Menma

-entonces … quiero probar ese Ramen-dijo Mikoto-verdad que si Menma?-el niño no contestó solo miró unos segundos a la puerta donde se había adentrado Iruka y luego miró a su hermanita haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces vamos a comer Ramen-dijo Naruto-y lo vais amar como yo lo amo-el rubio les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la primera planta, los dos niños se quedaron en ese lugar

-me gusta-dijo Mikoto para luego entristecerse-por que nuestro papa no se parece a él?

-él no es mi padre-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido y Mikoto lo miró

-por que lo dijera él no significa que sea verdad

-es verdad, por eso no llevo su apellido-dijo Menma-solo tengo que saber quien es Uzumaki para saber el por que nos abandonó-comenzó a caminar hacia donde había ido el rubio y la niña solo lo miró durante unos momentos para luego ir tras él

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba cómodamente en la cama matrimonial, comenzó abrir sus ojos negros lentamente para luego abrirlos con rapidez y ponerse de pie sin mirar nada a su alrededor

-me dormí, Neji me va a matar-dijo con desesperación y asta con miedo, se acercó a la puerta

-Sasuke-el azabache escuchó una voz suave que se le hizo conocida, su mano tembló y se giró lentamente asta quedar en frente del castaño con una cicatriz en la nariz, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de la alegría por ver a esa persona

-Iruka-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el castaño y abrazarlo, Iruka le correspondió el abrazo como lo hace una madre y acariciando los cabellos azabaches con dulzura para que se tranquilizara ya que Sasuke estaba sollozando-perdóname, debí de haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que no me casara

-no pasa nada-dijo Iruka-solo espero que hayas aprendido que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-perdóname-insistió Sasuke-era tan idiota, que me merezco todo lo que me ha pasado-se apretó mas al cuerpo de Iruka-no valgo nada, soy una mala persona-Iruka separó de su cuerpo al azabache para que este le mirara y se puso serio

-no hay nada que perdonar, Sasuke-dijo Iruka-y no te mereces por lo que has pasado y lo que te está pasando, vales mucho y yo voy a estar aquí para ti, para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo-Sasuke se quitó con sus manos las lágrimas de su rostro-siempre has sido alguien inteligente y no permitas que alguien que no te valora ni te quiera te anule

-pero es que Neji tiene razón yo soy …

-no-cortó Iruka al azabache-él no tiene razón y te lo vamos a demostrar, tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, todo lo que has querido lo has tenido y ahora solo tienes que pensar en salir de este hoyo oscuro del que estás metido y sobre todo que ese bastardo de Neji pague por lo que te ha hecho y le ha hecho a tus hijos-Sasuke agachó la cabeza no muy seguro de eso-Sasuke, ahora tienes que tener esa fuerza que tenías cuando eras niño, esa fuerza que le diste a Naruto para superar la muerte de su madre, ahora nos toca a nosotros para ayudarte y seas ese niño que luchaba para no hundirte, recuerda que tienes a tus hijos, ellos son tu pilar, ellos deben de ser felices y deben de actuar como niños que son-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-ellos fueron los que me dieron el valor de salir anoche de aquel lugar

-debe de dolerte todo el cuerpo, tomate estas pastillas-dijo Iruka cogiendo una pastilla de la mesita de al lado de la cama-Naruto me ha contado todo por encima, él está preocupado por ti, y Gaara también, él puede ayudarte-sonrió Iruka

-estoy a acostumbrado al dolor-susurró Sasuke cogiendo la pastilla de la mano del castaño-me las tomé a noche y no me dolía nada

-denunciarás a ese bastardo, cierto?

-lo voy hacer

-Sasuke-dijo Iruka sentándose en la cama-Naruto también me contó que todo empezó a raíz que ese se enteró que Menma no es su hijo, por que no le dijiste a su padre biológico?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior e Iruka suspiró-si no me quieres decir el por que aunque me lo imagino me dirás quien es el padre de Menma?

-el padre de Menma es … -Sasuke no continuó por que tocaron a la puerta

-pase-dijo Iruka levantándose y se adentró a la habitación una chica que era del servicio-Megumi ocurre algo?

-el señor Namikaze …

-Megumi si Naruto te escucha por decirle a si se enfadará-dijo Iruka con diversión cortando a la chica

-el señor Naruto-Iruka rodó los ojos-me envió por que llamó su esposo Kakashi diciendo que él iría a buscar a su hijo y Ayame-la chica miró al azabache

-Magumi él es Sasuke Uchiha, él es mi hermano pequeño al igual que Naruto

-encantado señor Uchiha-dijo la chica con una sonrisa e Iruka sopló

-dime solo Sasuke-la chica afirmó con la cabeza

-el señor Naruto estaba en la sala con dos niños-dijo Magumi-me ha dicho que son hijos de un amigo

-son hijos de Sasuke-dijo Iruka

-el niño cuando me ha mirado y he visto sus ojos me ha recordado al señor Naruto, por que sus ojos son iguales a los suyos

-mejor que vallas a comer algo, Sasuke-dijo Iruka

-otra cosa señor Iruka, Ayame y su hijo vendrán antes, ahora me retiro-y la chica se fue de la habitación con una sonrisa

-tenéis confianza con los empleados-dijo Sasuke

-para que todo sea armonía es llevarnos bien con los empleados, además a Naruto no le gusta ser un jefe mandón-Iruka sonrió-a mi tampoco y al señor Minato, como a Jiraya y Tsunade tampoco, son muy humildes-el castaño salió de la habitación con Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa mirando a Menma y Mikoto, que los dos estaban comiendo Ramen con tranquilidad, la niña comía con mas ganas como si le gustara esa comida y Menma de vez en cuando hacía una mueca de desagrado, vio pasar a Megumi y la sonrió la chica le devolvió la sonrisa algo tímida y se fue a la cocina, el rubio miró otra vez a los dos niños

-a que está bueno el Ramen-dijo Naruto-es mi plato preferido-la niña miró a su hermano y siguió comiendo el rubio suspiró

-Naruto-el rubio miró hacia donde escuchó la voz y vio a Iruka y a Sasuke y les sonrió

-Sasuke Teme siéntate a comer Ramen-dijo el rubio y Menma al escuchar lo de Teme miró mal a Naruto

-si no te importa preferiría otra cosa-dijo Sasuke y se sentó al lado de su hija

-papi-dijo Mikoto-esta comida me gusta, puedo comerla siempre?-Menma suspiró de mala gana al igual que Sasuke

-el Ramen so es sano-dijo Sasuke

-que-gritó Naruto señalando a Sasuke con su dedo-el Ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, yo la amo-la niña ante el gritó se asustó, Menma se tensó y Sasuke agachó la cabeza, el rubio al ver esto se sentó lentamente apenado no esperó esa reacción de ellos tres

-Naruto intenta no gritar-le regañó Iruka-asustas con tus gritos a Mikoto

-es que no lo he podido evitar-dijo en un susurro Naruto e Iruka le sonrió pasando su mano por su hombro

-recuerda que ellos no son Ayame o tus amigos-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza e Iruka miró a los otros tres-os acostumbraréis a los gritos de Naruto niños y tú Sasuke recordarás la forma de ser de Naruto, cuando conozcáis Ayame sabréis lo que es un grito de una niña de seis años-Iruka suspiró-esa niña tuvo que heredar el tono de voz de él, por que no heredó mas cosas de Sakura-se lamentó

-muy gracioso Iruka-dijo con un puchero Naruto-yo tengo muchas cosas buenas

-tienes razón-dijo Iruka y Megumi volvió con un plato de verduras con mucho tomate

-aquí tiene señor Sasuke-dijo Magumi poniéndole el plato al azabache que este le miró-el señor Nar …

-solo Naruto-cortó el rubio y la chica se sonrojó y esto fue visto por Sasuke y los demás

-Naruto me dijo que este tipo de plato era de su agrado-Sasuke miró al rubio

-ves Iruka aún conservo mi memoria-dijo Naruto y miró a Megumi y ella lo miró y sonrieron en una sonrisa coqueta, parecía que nadie vio eso pero Sasuke se percató de eso

-gracias-susurró Sasuke mirando el plato

-mas tarde vendrá Gaara-dijo Naruto y Megumi se fue ella sabía que el rubio luego le contaría como la situación de Sasuke-se que te sientes mas a gusto con él por eso él será quien te acompañará a poner la denuncia-Menma miró a su papi y sonrió

-denuncia-susurró con pena Mikoto sabía lo que era eso para lo pequeña que era pero no le agradaba, como que también sabía que su papi y su hermano tenían miedo a su padre Neji, asta ella le tenía algunas veces, pero era su padre y no quería que le pasara nada malo, solo quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos y se llevaran bien como lo hacían su tía Hinata y su esposo Kiba-mi papa está malito-todos los presentes la miraron-solo necesita curarse para que os trate bien, por eso te dije anoche de irnos de la casa, para que mi papa piense y se cure y a si ser una familia-la niña miró con los ojos húmedos a su papi-yo quiero que estemos los cuatro juntos, como una familia

-estás tonta-gritó Menma y Mikoto se asustó y comenzó a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos-él no está enfermo-Sasuke aunque su hijo estuviera alterado le afectó las palabras de su hija sin dejar de mirar su plato de verdura que aún no había tocado, Naruto e Iruka se miraron

-vosotros dos le enfermasteis-gritó Mikoto, Menma apretó los puños fuertemente

-eres igual a él-dijo con odio Menma-eres su hija que se puede esperar de alguien que tiene su sangre

-es culpa tuya, todo lo que pasa-dijo Mikoto sin dejar de llorar-mi papi y mi papa volverán a estar juntos, solo que mi papa se tiene que curar-Menma negó con la cabeza y la niña miró a su papi-verdad que volveréis a estar juntos? No quiero que le pase nada malo a mi papa-Sasuke miró a su hijo y Menma como los dos adultos vieron la mirada vacía de Sasuke como el temblor de sus manos-él se curará y te pedirá perdón

-yo-dijo Sasuke sin saber que decir ya que su hija le ponía en una encrucijada por que estaba convencido en dejar a Neji pero por las palabras de su hija hacía que dudase

-no volverá con él-dijo Menma con ira-que quieres, niña, que lo mate, ese peso caería en ti conciencia

-eso no pasará-dijo Mikoto triste pero volvió a mirar a Menma-pero si pasara sería tu culpa

-ya basta-dijo Sasuke y los dos niños miraron al azabache en cambio Iruka y Naruto sentían que no debían meterse en esa conversación-no vuelvas a echarle la culpa a Menma, por que la culpa es mía-suspiró fuertemente-y mi decisión es alejarme de Neji, me separaré de él y lo voy a denunciar-Naruto sonrió como Iruka que este pensó que haría todo lo posible para hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a Neji a la niña

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de esa discusión entre los dos hermanos la niña se fue a la habitación sin querer hablar con nadie, Menma se quedó en la sala con su papi y con esas dos personas que acababa de conocer, también llegó un pelirrojo de nombre Gaara y se pusieron hablar no se metía en ningún momento en las conversación de los adultos pero no dejó de mirar a Naruto, algo de ese rubio le atraía y sobre todo le daba confianza, no sabía lo que era pero si sabía que era diferente a la persona que vivió a su lado y que pensaba que era su padre pero estaba feliz en que no sea su padre no quería tener ningún vinculo con una persona tan mala con

-olvidé de decirte Sasuke, que esta mañana llamé a Hinata para que fuese a la escuela donde asisten tus hijos-dijo Naruto serio-la dije que los borrara de ese lugar y que los apuntara en la misma escuela en la que estudia mi hija Ayame, creo que es lo mejor, ya que Neji podría ir hacia ese lugar y llevarse a uno de tus hijos y chantajearte

-Naruto te agradezco lo que estás haciendo y es un alivio, no quiero volver a encontrarme con Neji-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-sabes que no me tienes que agradecer nada-dijo Naruto

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Gaara y Sasuke suspiró fuertemente

-yo iré-dijo serio Iruka y Sasuke le sonrió

-voy a buscar unos documentos que tengo para poder enseñarlos a la policía-dijo Sasuke y se marchó hacia la segunda planta, nadie habló nada asta que volvió Sasuke con una carpeta en mano

-de que son esos documentos?-dijo Iruka

-del hospital-dijo con tristeza Sasuke-me tuvieron que llevar algunos empleados al hospital-los presentes se miraron entre si y Menma entrecerró los ojos

-siempre te han llevado ellos?-dijo Gaara serio

-si-dijo Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mansión solo estaban Menma y Naruto, hacía quince minutos que Sasuke, Gaara e Iruka se habían ido, el mas pequeño miraba al rubio y este estaba leyendo unas hojas concentrado

-que te gustaría ser de mayor, Menma?-dijo Naruto dejando los papeles en la mesa y sentándose al lado de Menma-Ayame mi hija dice que le gustaría ser médico y a si salvar vidas-dijo el rubio al ver que el niño no decía nada y hubo silencio, el rubio se rascó la cabeza ya que Menma no hablaba y él intentaba tener una conversación con el menor

-quiero meter a los malos en la cárcel-Naruto se sorprendió al ser contestado al cabo de unos largos segundos

-quieres ser policía?

-no, quiero ser abogado-Naruto sonrió

-ser abogado no es nada fácil

-lo se, pero si se pone empeño se puede conseguir que el malo no se acerque a la victima-hubo otra vez silencio de varios segundos-Naruto, tu conoces a mi papi desde que eras niño, cierto?

-hemos vivido los dos con Iruka-dijo sonriendo el rubio

-entonces debes de conocer a todas las personas que se le han acercado a mi papi antes de casarse con ese-dijo Menma serio y Naruto alzó una ceja ya que no entendía por que le decía eso

-si, conocí a todas las personas que se le acercaban a Sasuke, pero es que él no permitía que se le acercara personas que no le agradaran

-entonces debes de conocer a un tal U …

-papa ya he vuelto-se escuchó una voz de niña que interrumpió a Menma y Naruto se levantó, Menma suspiró de mala gana y vio a una niña rubio con ojos verdes entrar a la sala corriendo y abrazar al rubio

-has estudiado mucho-dijo Naruto separándose de la niña

-si y no me han castigado-dijo con felicidad la niña y Naruto miró a un hombre de cabellos plateados con un niño castaño

-hola Kakashi, hola Muri, cada vez estás mas grande-el niño sonrió por el comentario del rubio

-papa quien es ese niño-dijo Ayame y Naruto miró al azabache

-recuerdas que esta mañana te comente que tenemos invitados?-la niña afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Menma que este la miraba con seriedad-pues él es uno de los invitados al igual que su hermana pequeña que tiene cinco años y su papi, se quedarán aquí durante mucho tiempo

-que bien-dijo feliz la niña

-Kakashi, Muri y Ayame os presento a Menma, él es hijo de Sasuke-dijo Naruto sonriendo, kakashi se acercó a Menma y le revolvió el cabello, Muri un Doncel de nueve años solo se le quedó mirando algo sonrojado y Ayame se le acercó

-yo soy Ayame, él es Muri mi mejor amigo Doncel y él su papa Kakashi, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien-dijo feliz Ayame, Menma solo sonrió de medio lado

-Iruka ha ido acompañar a Sasuke y a Gaara-dijo Naruto mirando a Kakashi

-tengo ganas de conocer al famoso Sasuke, Iruka no ha dejado de hablar de él desde que lo conocí-dijo Kakashi-para Iruka Sasuke es como un hijo al igual que Naruto-Menma le sonrió

-su hermana también ha ido con su papi?-dijo Ayame

-está en la habitación algo enfadada-dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-entonces voy a sacarla de ese lugar-dijo Ayame marchándose de la sala

-espera Ayame, Mikoto esta de mal humor-dijo Naruto

-déjala, Naruto, seguro que hará buenas migas con Mikoto-dijo Kakashi

-voy a decirle a Megumi que prepare la merienda-dijo Naruto marchándose del lugar hacia la cocina

-Naruto tardará un poco-dijo Kakashi sentándose y Muri se sentó entre medio de Menma y su padre que miraba con timidez y de reojo al azabache

-por que dices eso papa?-dijo Muri y Kakashi sonrió con picardía

-cuando seas mas mayor y tengas de pareja a la persona que amas lo entenderás-dijo Kakashi

-la sirvienta y Naruto son novios?-dijo Menma serio, Kakashi le miró

-se llama Megumi y sobre si son pareja algo a si-dijo Kakashi, Menma entrecerró los ojos por que no le gustó esa respuesta sin saber el por que

-volví-gritó Ayame-y he traído a Mikoto-abrazó con fuerza a Mikoto-es mi nueva amiga aunque sea muy rara-Menma rodó los ojos y los otros dos sonrieron en cambio Mikoto estaba seria sin dejar de mirar a Menma, Ayame miró al azabache y se acercó a él mirándole los ojos-sabes que tus ojos son parecidos a los de mi papa?-todos los presentes menos Kakashi miraron los ojos de Menma ya que el adulto se había percato de ese detalle

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke como sus dos acompañantes ya habían salido de la comisaría y ya habían puesto la denuncia, la policía iban a salir a detener a Neji en ese momento para que declarara, ellos tres estaban en el coche, Gaara que era el que conducía estaba muy serio, Iruka que estaba de copiloto miraba a Gaara por esa seriedad que llevaba ya que no comprendía el por que, ya que él no pudo estar con Gaara y Sasuke cuando entraron al despacho para hacer la denuncia, el azabache estaba en la parte de atrás mirando por la ventana con expresión de nostalgia, el pelirrojo paró el coche ya que llegaron a la mansión de Naruto y salieron los tres, Sasuke se adelantó por que recordó algunos sucesos de su vida, Iruka hizo parar a Gaara

-pasa algo?-dijo Iruka serio-estás mas serio que de costumbre y asta me atrevería a decirte que tienes cara de asesino en serie

-esos papeles son partes del hospital-dijo Gaara

-me imaginé que era eso

-son cuatro partes de Sasuke y tres de Menma-dijo cerrando los puños Gaara-ese desgraciado golpeó sin remordimiento a un niño de siete años asta que lo dejó inconsciente, ese es uno de los partes de Menma-suspiró fuertemente el pelirrojo-los demás partes de Menma tiene mas edad pero siempre ingresado por lo mismo

-un momento

-déjame acabar-dijo Gaara-los partes de Sasuke siempre ingresado consciente y teniendo un aborto, por eso le llevaban al hospital

-aborto-dijo pálido Iruka

-dos de ellos estaba embarazado de un mes o mes y medio quiero pensar que ninguno de los dos sabían o ese desgraciado no sabía-Gaara lo decía con ira-y los otros dos partes lo sabían por que uno era que estaba de cuatro meses y medio que eso fue su último ingreso hace unos cuatro meses y el otro aborto Sasuke estaba de seis meses, ese tipo es un asesino, no le importó matar a sus hijos

-pobre Sasuke-susurró Iruka-ahora entiendo su mirada tan vacía

-ni a mi peor enemigo desearía que le pasara lo que ha estado pasando Sasuke

-si Naruto se entera

-Naruto se va enterar-dijo Gaara-y no va hacer nada en contra de ese maldito

-lo que no entiendo es por que el médico no daba parte a la policía-dijo Iruka

-siempre a sido el mismo médico-dijo Gaara

-entonces con mas razón para que diera parte a la policía

-ese médico se llama, Kabuto

-yo he escuchado ese nombre

-Naruto debe de hablar con su abuela Tsunade, ella le dará esa información por que a mi también me suena ese nombre

-y el nombre del hospital?

-es un hospital clandestino-dijo Gaara-la policía necesitaba algo a si para cerrarlo

-entonces que Naruto contacte con la señora Tsunade

-vamos dentro que necesito decirle esto a Naruto-dijo Gaara y los dos se adentraron dentro de la mansión

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke mas entrar a la mansión se fue a la habitación sin saludar a nadie, Naruto al ver esto se preocupó, cuando iba a subir las escaleras fue detenido por Gaara, que este le llevó a parte de todos y le explicó, el rubio quería ir hacia donde estaba Neji para golpearlo y matarlo con sus propias manos pero Kakashi le detuvo, los cuatro niños al ver de esa forma al rubio se asustaron sin comprender el por que, Naruto se tranquilizó y Megumi le dio una taza de té, el teléfono de Gaara en ese momento sonó y se alejó de todos, todo estaba en silencia cada uno metido en sus pensamientos asta que Gaara volvió con cara de espanto

-Muri, Ayame, Mikoto y Menma por que no vais a la cocina, hay chocolate y churros-los cuatro se miraron por las palabras de Iruka que aparte parecía serio, sin decir nada los cuatro salieron de la sala, los tres mas pequeños se adentraron a la cocina con Megumi y Menma sin que nadie se diese cuenta se quedó escuchando sin que los adultos se percatasen de él

-que pasa Gaara?-dijo Naruto

-la policía ha ido hacia la residencia de Neji y allí no había nadie, sus cosas lo mas necesario tampoco estaban y un empleado le ha dicho que Neji se fue hacer un viaje de negocios

-Neji sabía que Sasuke esta vez le iba a denunciar-dijo Kakashi serio

-Neji se ha dado a la fuga-dijo con enfado Naruto

Continuará ….

Os gustó, espero que si …. Comentar por fa … gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Ya era de noche y Iruka con su familia se fue junto con Gaara, Naruto como los tres niños cenaron con tranquilidad, cuando acabaron Ayame les hizo ir a Mikoto como a Menma a su habitación para enseñarle el nuevo juguete que le había regalado su abuelo Minato, Naruto al quedarse solo en la sala decidió ir a ver a Sasuke que no bajó ni a cenar

Naruto entró a su habitación después de ir a la habitación que iba a ser la de Sasuke, cerró la puerta y miró como Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama de lado en dirección a la ventana, el rubio lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido se acercó a la cama y se sentó, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se decidía en acariciar los cabellos azabaches, al final comenzó acariciar con suavidad los cabellos y sintió un movimiento y Naruto inmediatamente apartó la mano

-no la quites-susurró Sasuke poniéndose en la dirección en la que estaba sentado el rubio que este comenzó acariciar el cabello-siempre me gustó que me acariciaras mis cabellos

-creía que no te gustaba-Sasuke suspiró con tristeza pensando en esos momentos cuando era un adolescente idiota que siempre fingía que no le gustaba los actos cariñosos del rubio

-te engañé como todo lo que he hecho en mi vida-Naruto no supo que decir ante esas palabras y dejó de acariciar los cabellos azabaches para tumbarse en la cama y mirar a Sasuke

-Iruka y los demás ya se fueron-dijo Naruto-mi hija les está enseñando un regalo de mi padre a tus hijos

-te molesta-dijo Sasuke cogiendo aire-te molesta que haya tenido un hijo con otra persona?-el azabache se acercó al cuerpo del rubio poniendo su cabeza en el pecho y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Naruto correspondió a ese abrazo

-no me molesta-dijo Naruto con sinceridad, Sasuke ante esa respuesta se decepcionó abrazando con mas fuerza al rubio

-te quiero-susurró Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior

-yo también te quiero-contestó Naruto y Sasuke interiormente se enfadó por que sabía que ese te quiero lo decía en modo de amistad cosa que él no lo decía de esa forma, se arrepentía en ese momento en haber despreciado a Naruto y de una forma muy cruel, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar-Sasuke todo va estar bien

-no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que soportar, nunca pensé que me humillarían de una forma tan despreciable, no solo a mi si no a mi hijo-Sasuke seguía apretando el cuerpo de rubio por si desaparecía en ese momento-yo tomaba pastillas para no quedarme embarazado, no quería tener ningún hijo con esa persona, solo me bastaba con Menma, pero él me obligó a dejar las pastillas, quería que le diera un varón, mi hija fue concebida por una violación, se enfadó tanto cuando nació Mikoto por ser una niña que creí que me iba a matar

-Sasuke no tienes

-déjame decirte-cortó Sasuke entre lágrimas-luego hubo mas violaciones después de que me golpeara, a sus espaldas tomaba las pastillas, se enfadaba por no quedarme embarazado asta que una vez descubrió que las seguía tomando, él seguía golpeándome, me quedé embarazado y cuando le decía que estaba embarazado me decía que no era suyo asta que por los golpes recibidos abortaba, una de las veces de que me quedé embarazado estuve asta los seis meses asta que una tarde vino borracho y comenzó a insultarme y golpearme, perdí a mi hijo, hace cuatro meses estuve en el hospital por otro aborto, solía registrar nuestra habitación y la casa por si seguía tomándome las pastillas para no quedar embarazado, asta que al final desistí en comprarlas ya que me amenazó en hacerle mas daño de lo que le hacía a Menma-suspiró fuertemente-al ir a denunciar tuve que contar esto y recordé todas esas veces que estuve en el hospital y sobre todo cuando estuvo Menma-Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido por la ira-solo una vez supe que es lo que es ser querido por alguien, supe lo que es hacer el amor-Naruto solo pudo pensar que se refería Sasuke al padre Menma, la persona que amaba, e hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Sasuke sinceramente no se que decirte, pero podrías ir a buscar al padre de Menma y ser feliz con él-dijo Naruto no muy seguro de sus palabras, Sasuke en cambio solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-Naruto tú …

-cuando pase este momento encontraras a alguien que te valore-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se separó para mirar al rubio-si no mírame a mi, encontré a Sakura me casé con ella, tuvimos Ayame, lo malo es que ella murió, no me interesó durante una buena temporada tener una relación seria con nadie y ahora tengo pareja

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-Megumi es mi pareja, llevamos un año y unos días

-pero ella es …

-mi empleada, la dije de dejar el trabajo pero ella me dijo que no, le gustaba lo que hacía y los mas importante es que se lleva muy bien con Iruka y con mi hija -dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta-Sasuke?

-voy a dormir-susurró Sasuke en estado de shock y salió de la habitación para adentrarse en su habitación, se quitó la ropa lentamente para ponerse el pijama, se tumbó en la cama-como pensé que seguía sintiendo algo por un perdedor como yo-cerró los ojos con fuerza-nunca sabrás que Menma es tu hijo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y no había escuela, todos estaban sentados en la mesa para desayunar, Sasuke cuando Megumi puso el desayuno en la mesa le echó una mirada de odio, solo se dio cuenta de eso Menma

-papa, hoy podemos ir al parque de atracciones?-dijo Ayame

-no puedo-dijo Naruto-tengo que ir a la oficiaba a mirar unos papeles y después me voy con Megumi

-puedo ir con vosotros?-dijo Ayame

-me encantaría pero me gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas con ella-dijo Naruto y Ayame hizo una mueca-nena, no te enfades

-si yo entiendo-dijo Ayame-llamaré al abuelo Minato para que nos lleve al parque de atracciones-Ayame miró a Mikoto y Menma- ya veréis que nos divertiremos

-papi, podemos ir?-dijo Mikoto mirando a Sasuke

-eh, si, claro que podéis ir-dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-Menma ya veras como el abuelo Minato te hará hablar-dijo inocentemente Ayame

-Ayame-regañó Naruto-y Menma no irá

-por que-dijo la rubia

-por que quiero que venga al despacho y a si enseñarle unas cuantas cosas-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke miró a Naruto sin entender y el rubio se dio cuenta de eso-es que Menma me comentó que le gustaría ser abogado-miró a Menma-que dices Menma, te gustaría saber lo que suele hacer un abogado?

-me gustaría, Naruto-dijo Menma con una pequeña sonrisa

-quieres venir Sasuke?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke miró su vaso de zumo de naranja y sonrió con una media sonrisa por que si estaba con Naruto todo el rato podría hacer que no llegara a la cita con Megumi

-me encantaría-dijo Sasuke y Menma percibió algo raro en su papi-Mikoto pórtate bien en el parque de atracciones

-claro, papi-dijo Mikoto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke, Menma y Naruto estaban en la oficina desde hace unas horas del rubio que este le enseñaba lo mas sencillo de esa profesión a Menma, Sasuke solo miraba a ellos dos y a veces preguntaba alguna cosa, conoció también a otros abogados como secretarias de Naruto

Naruto de vez en cuando miraba la hora ya que había quedado con Megumi y sabía que ya estaba llegando tarde, por que recibió una llamada inesperada y a parte que Sasuke no paraba de preguntarle cosas respecto del trabajo y de algunos empleados, Naruto no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke

-es mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Naruto-vamos a la casa que me estará esperando Megumi-Sasuke al escuchar eso entre cerró los ojos

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke que fue audible para Menma y para el rubio-yo se que has quedado con tu novia pero me gustaría-se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que Naruto accedería a todo lo que le pidiese-pasar mas tiempo contigo-Menma hizo una mueca de extrañeza-recordar viejos tiempos

-a mi también me gustaría-sonrió Naruto-pero tenemos mucho tiempo

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero en estos momentos me siento solo y muy mal y contigo me siento tan seguro que me gustaría estar contigo cada segundo asta que se me valla este malestar o cuando asimile que Neji a desaparecido-Naruto solo lo miraba sin saber que decir-se que tienes novia y quieres estar con ella a solas pero como has dicho antes tienes mucho tiempo para que lo pases con ella, yo solo necesito algo de tu tiempo para volver a estar seguro-el rubio a entender lo que decía Sasuke cogió su teléfono y llamó por él

-Megumi soy Naruto-hubo silencio-se que habíamos quedado pero podíamos dejarlo para otro momento-Sasuke sonrió con superioridad y aliviado Menma solo no entendía el por que había hecho eso su papi-ahora estoy con Sasuke y con Menma y lo mejor es que pase con ellos el tiempo asta que se sientan bien, tendremos que dejar nuestras salidas a solas para otro momento mas adelante, no te molesta, verdad?-Naruto sopló-cuando tengamos un tiempo a solas te compensaré, asta luego-Sasuke frunció el ceño y el rubio los miró a los dos azabaches guardándose el teléfono en el pantalón -os invito a comer-sonrió el rubio y Menma lo miró

-que no sea Ramen-dijo Menma

-el Ramen es la mejor comida del mundo-dijo Naruto

-si tu lo dices-dijo Menma

-como se nota que eres hijo del Teme-dijo de mala gana Naruto y Menma rodó los ojos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían ido a uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos de esa zona, ya habían comido y los tres caminaban por las calles, Menma iba unos pasos mas adelante que los dos adultos, Sasuke en cambio miraba de vez en cuando a Naruto de reojo y lo notó algo nervioso

-espero no haberte causado algún problema con tu novia-dijo Sasuke aparentemente apenado

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Naruto-Megumi es una buena chica y comprende la situación a parte que es muy inteligente

-pero insisto no quiero que discutáis por mi culpa-dijo Sasuke-pero si te soy sincero me agrada que aún me interpongas ante todo-Naruto lo miró y el azabache le sonrió-eso significa que sigo siendo especial para ti, como en el pasado

-no lo malinterpretes, Sasuke-dijo Naruto serio-tú eres mi amigo, como mi hermano-miró hacia delante y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con tristeza-no puede haber nada mas en mis sentimientos hacia a ti, además tú me lo dejaste muy claro hace años, alguien como yo no puede estar con alguien como tú-sonrió Naruto-y éramos iguales, dos becados en una de las mejores escuelas de Konoha-el azabache miró al suelo-pero ahora estamos en el presente y como has dicho tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido

-si-dijo Sasuke-yo me conformo con que estés ahora a mi lado

-yo igual-dijo Naruto-entremos al centro comercial, seguro que a Menma le gustará jugar a las máquinas recreativas

-pones esa excusa por que sigues con esa afición de cuando eras un crío-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-sigues siendo un crío

-ya no soy ningún crío-dijo con un puchero Naruto y se adelantó a donde estaba Menma

-me he dado cuenta que no eres un crío-susurró para él Sasuke mirando al rubio y a su hijo y sonrió ya que pudo notar que se llevaban muy bien y que congeniaron bastante bien y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta a parte que le sorprendió que Menma se abriera tan fácilmente con Naruto aunque siguiese hablando poco con todos y asta con él mismo con Naruto era diferente asta llegó a pensar Sasuke que los dos sabían que eran padre e hijo pero eso era imposible por que nadie lo sabía solo él y Neji

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasaba volando para los tres, estuvieron un buen rato en la sala recreativa jugando a varios juegos asta Sasuke lo hizo, en ese momento fueron a una cafetería, Menma y Sasuke estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y Naruto en frente

-deberás que no quieres probar este pastel, Menma?-dijo Naruto comiendo un trozo

-no me gusta el dulce-dijo Menma

-eres igual al Teme-dijo con un puchero el rubio y Menma sonrió, Sasuke solo los miraba a ambos y sobre todo a su hijo que tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos azules y que solo había visto antes de que comenzara ese infierno con Neji y se entristeció por eso y también llegó inmediatamente a su mente la reacción de Naruto al saber que Menma es su hijo y también como reaccionaría por lo que le había hecho Neji, estaba seguro que Naruto se enfadaría pero sería momentáneo ya que el rubio no era una persona rencorosa

-Naruto como era tu esposa?-preguntó Menma y Naruto lo miró al igual que Sasuke-como la tratabas? La gritabas y la golpeab

-no lo hacía nada de eso-cortó el rubio a Menma serio-esas cosas no se deben de hacer a la persona que decidiste compartir tu vida, si es que ya no estás bien con tu pareja la dejas ir para que los dos sean felices, no estoy de acuerdo con la violencia-Menma sonrió ante la respuesta

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Menma y Sasuke solo agachó la mirada a su café-conoces a Neji?

-desgraciadamente lo conocí en la escuela-dijo con seriedad Naruto-no teníamos una buena relación ya que yo tenía muy buena relación con su prima Hinata

-conoces a Hinata?-dijo sorprendido Menma

-si la conozco-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-desde el primer momento congeniamos muy bien, ella era muy tímida y siempre se sonrojaba cuando yo la hablaba, creía que eso le pasaba con todo el mundo asta que descubrí que era solo conmigo

-solo contigo? Por que-dijo sin entender Menma

-ella estaba enamorada de Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke

-y como una persona se da cuenta de eso?

-pues cuando te enamoras de alguien sueles ser mas tímido, te sonrojas con bastante facilidad, también te pones nervioso cuando lo tienes cerca eso son algunos síntomas de cuando estás enamorado

-y cuando estás enamorado de alguien solo quieres su felicidad aunque no sea correspondido-dijo Naruto

-la correspondiste?-dijo interesado Menma

-no-dijo Naruto-yo solo la quería y la quiero como amiga pero habían personas como Neji que pensaba que yo la quería por su dinero, yo nunca me acerque a alguien por eso, pero hay mucha gente que lo hace-miró serio a Sasuke que este se mordió el labio inferior mirando al lado-Neji siempre me buscaba pelea por que era becado y a si expulsarme de la escuela, no quería que me acercara a Hinata, recuerdo que una vez nos peleemos-sonrió con superioridad y Sasuke miró al rubio ya que de eso no sabía

-le rompiste la cara-dijo ilusionado Menma

-Neji creía que me iba a ganar, primero me busco pelea en la escuela pero yo no permití eso, un día en la calle nos peleemos y te puedo asegurar que quedó mal, desde ese día seguía metiéndose conmigo pero no buscaba la pelea, imagínate la cara que puso cuando fui a su boda-dijo sonriendo Naruto-ese día lo volví a golpear en la cara y le rompí el labio, siempre supe que no era trigo limpio

-entonces por que permitiste que mi papi se casará con él si sabías que no era una buena persona?-dijo Menma serio

-yo no me hablaba con él y tampoco escuchaba-dijo Naruto como si nada-pero si Sasuke estaba enamorado de él quien era yo para impedirlo?

-entiendo-susurró Menma-nadie elige de quien se enamora aunque sea la peor escoria

-exacto-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-ojala yo fuese mas mayor y mas fuerte para golpearle y romperle la cara-dijo Menma apretando los puños

-la violencia no es buena-dijo Naruto-y hay leyes para que se cumplan, y Neji pagará, Gaara y yo nos encargaremos de eso

-confío en ti, Naruto-dijo Menma

-lo malo es que Neji se ha dado a la fuga-dijo Naruto

-por que no cambiamos de tema-dijo Sasuke

-lo siento debes de estar incómodo-dijo Naruto y se metió en la boca otro trozo de pastel que le quedó en la comisura un trozo, Sasuke al ver eso acercó su mano a los labios del rubio y con lentitud le quitó ese trozo de pastel, el rubio se le quedó mirando sin comprender el por que de esa acción

-siempre serás un guarro comiendo-dijo Sasuke y como Naruto no le quitaba la mirada de encima agachó la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo que Menma vio y miró al rubio para luego sonreír-antes también te lo hacía-dijo con algo de timidez que Menma también notó y recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes de cuando una persona estaba enamorada

-hay cosas que nunca cambian-dijo Naruto

-que pena Naruto que tengas novia-dijo Menma y el rubio lo miró-si no la tuvieras a mi me encantaría que vosotros dos estuvierais juntos-sonrió-se que no eres igual a Neji

-no soy igual a él-dijo Naruto-y quiero mucho a Megumi

-te vas a casar con ella?-dijo Menma y Sasuke miró al rubio con seriedad

-es demasiado pronto para eso-dijo Naruto-pero Ayame la encantaría

-a mi no me agrada-dijo Sasuke de mala gana pensando que lo había dicho en su mente pero lo dijo en voz alta, los otros dos le miraron, el niño sorprendido y el rubio con el ceño fruncido

-porque a ti no te agrade no significa que no esté con ella-dijo Naruto

Naruto hay algo en ella que no me agrada-dijo Sasuke-puede que valla por tu dinero-Naruto rió

-por que tú seas a si no significa que Megumi lo sea, además ella me ha demostrado que no está interesada en mi dinero-dijo el rubio serio y se levantó dejando dinero en la mesa y Sasuke suspiró, Menma miró a su papi y cuando vio que el rubio se alejó habló

-una forma muy inteligente para que él deja a su novia y se fije en ti-dijo el niño comenzando a marcharse, Sasuke le siguió sabiendo que lo había fastidiado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llegaron a la mansión y Menma subió hacia su habitación, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en la sala sentados los dos juntos en el sofá, no sabían el por que pero el ambiente estaba tenso, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y miró de reojo a Naruto que este estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido

-te ocurre algo? -dijo Sasuke

-no-esa fue la escueta respuesta del rubio

-no lo parece-dijo Sasuke-parece que estás enfadado o arrepentido de algo

-solo estoy pensando en lo que a cambiado las cosas desde que te volví a ver-dijo Naruto y el azabache frunció el ceño-no me mal interpretes, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver en estas circunstancias, asta he llegado a pensar que ya no te volvería a ver

-pues yo me alegro de volver a verte-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke-nunca debí de perder el contacto contigo ni con Iruka

-pues el día de tu boda lo dejaste en claro que no querías tener ningún contacto con nosotros-dijo serio el rubio

-era un crío que no sabía lo que quería-dijo Sasuke acercándose al cuerpo del rubio y este pasó su brazo por los hombros del azabache-ahora se lo que quiero

-si que estáis cómodos-los dos miraron a hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a Megumi con el ceño fruncido, Naruto inmediatamente se levantó

-no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, Megumi-dijo Naruto tranquilo y con una sonrisa, la chica miró rápidamente a Sasuke que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa

-se que cancelaste nuestro encuentro pero pensé en venir para estar un rato contigo a solas-dijo la chica mirando al rubio seria

-será mejor que os deje solos, pareja-dijo Sasuke y Megumi notó burla en las palabras-aunque a mi me hubiera gustado seguir hablando contigo Naruto, ya sabes recordar viejos tiempos como habíamos acordado-el rubio miró a Sasuke y luego a la chica que tenía los ojos entrecerrados

-no te importa que me quede con Sasuke es que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-dijo Naruto

-tenéis razón-dijo Megumi con una sonrisa fingida-tenéis que hablar cosas de hermanos-se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso rápido en los labios-nos vemos mañana, mi amor-Naruto se alejó de ella para coger el paquete de cigarrillos de la mesa y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y pasó por el lado de la chica

-por poco tiempo será tu amor-susurró Sasuke que solo la escuchó ella y caminó hacia las escaleras-te espero en mi cuarto, Dobe-Naruto lo miró como embelesado y Megumi enfadada se fue de la mansión

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su habitación sonriendo con triunfo ya que ese día se había propuesto que Naruto no tuviera una cita con su novia y lo había conseguido a parte que en ese último encuentro con la chica se sintió como cuando era un adolescente que conseguía todo con respecto a Naruto, se miró al espejo y se apartó de su cara el mechón de su cara

-voy a conseguir lo que siempre quise y nada ni nadie me lo va impedir-se dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada en su reflejo con determinación-fuiste mío y lo sigues siendo nadie volverá a separarme de ti-su mirada se entristeció-solo espero que Neji no vuelva aparecer-inconscientemente tembló

-te ocurre algo Sasuke-dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta ya que acababa de llegar y el azabache lo miró

-Neji no volverá, cierto?-dijo con temor Sasuke

-él no volverá acercarse a ti-dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y este le abrazó

-entonces siempre estarás conmigo? No te apartaras de mi nunca-se apretó mas al cuerpo del rubio

-nunca me apartaré de ti-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo miró, los dos se miraron a los ojos

-te quiero mucho-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-también te quiero-susurró Naruto y como si tuvieran un imán sus rostros se acercaron lentamente asta que sus labios se encontraron, el beso era lento y anhelado, Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó rápidamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás, estuvieron mirándose, Sasuke con esperanza y Naruto con miedo y sin mas el rubio se fue de la habitación, el azabache al estar solo sonrió victorioso

-perdiste empleaducha-susurró Sasuke-Naruto sigue siendo mío

Continuará ….

Hola a todos, se que muchos de vosotros pensará en el cambio brusco de Sasuke, pero todo tiene su explicación, si Sasuke se comporta a si con Naruto es por que sabe y asta está convencido que Neji no volverá a su vida y que equivocado está, también es por que no acepta que Naruto está con otra persona y está celoso, y no aceptará nunca que Naruto sea de otra persona por que una vez fue suyo y sabe de los sentimientos que el rubio le tenía en el pasado

Los siguientes capítulos me enfocaré en la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke asta que Neji decida aparecer a la vida de Sasuke

Comentar para saber que opináis


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Sasuke bajó a desayunar, ese día se sentía bien y con un aire de victoria, llegó a la sala y se sentó, Iruka que estaba recogiendo la mesa miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa y el azabache le correspondió del mismo modo

-te traeré el desayuno, Sasuke-dijo Iruka

-quieres que valla yo?

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Iruka y se salió de la sala dejando a Sasuke solo y miró el lugar preguntándose donde estaban sus hijos como Naruto, Iruka volvió y se sentó a su lado-Megumi ahora te lo traerá-no dijeron nada solo Iruka miraba a Sasuke ya que le notaba algo diferente a los otros días-a ocurrido algo?

-se nota?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y poniendo el codo el mesa y la mano en su cara

-pareces ilusionada y asta feliz

-estoy feliz-en ese momento entró Megumi con el desayuno de Sasuke-y Naruto?

-ha ido a llevar a los niños a la escuela, él solía hacerlo con Ayame-Megumi puso el desayuno al lado de Sasuke que consistía unas tostadas con café

-seguro que Naruto se levantó también feliz igual que yo-dijo Sasuke mirando retadoramente y con victoria a Megumi que esta lo miraba neutral

-espero que sea de su agrado su desayuno, señor Sasuke

-lo es-dijo Sasuke y Megumi le sonrió para luego salir de la sala

-te ocurre algo con Megumi?

-no, ya no me pasa nada con ella-dijo Sasuke, Iruka solo lo miró serio para intentar describir que significaba esa mirada y esa respuesta

-Naruto se levantó enfadado, no se lo que pasaría, pero luego estuvo hablando con Megumi y parecía aliviado, me pregunto que le estará pasando por la cabeza a Naruto

-seguro que ha aclarado las cosas con su novia-dijo Sasuke comiendo una tostado que antes había puesto mermelada

-a que te refieres?

-es que ella parece que no entiende que Naruto y yo somos muy unidos-Iruka vio esa sonrisa de Sasuke que era retorcida, y se acordó que cuando Sasuke la hacía en su adolescencia era cuando había conseguido algo

-Sasuke no te metas entre ellos-dijo Iruka serio y Sasuke le miró también serio-Naruto está muy bien con Megumi y ella es muy buena con Naruto y sobre todo con Ayame

-Naruto solo la quiere por que con ella tiene tranquilidad pero no está enamorado de ella-dijo convencido Sasuke-tomando café

-a si? Y tú como sabes que Naruto no está enamorado de ella? Te lo ha dicho Naruto?-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos-a mi si me ha dicho que está enamorado de ella

-eso no es cierto-dijo Sasuke levantándose alterado para luego darse cuenta de su comportamiento ya que Iruka no le miraba sorprendido por su reacción si no con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entre cerrados, Sasuke se sentó de nuevo-Naruto y yo …

-Naruto y tú nada Sasuke-dijo Iruka cortando al azabache-en el pasado decidiste estar con otra persona de la que no estabas enamorado, sin importarte que tú querías estar con él, suprimiste esos sentimientos por que esa persona tenía dinero, en ese tiempo pudiste tener un oportunidad con Naruto pero la desechaste y ahora no vengas que quieres estar con él por que es demasiado tarde-Sasuke frunció el ceño-no me hagas pensar que quieres estar con él por que ahora si está a tu altura por que tiene dinero

-yo no quiero su dinero y si fuese a si ya habría sacado mi carta para que Naruto esté conmigo-Iruka alzó una ceja

-a que te refieres?

-lo haré a mi modo, y estaré con Naruto por que él era el que me convenía, estoy arrepentido como hice las cosas con él y sobre todo de haberme casado con Neji-el nombre de su esposo lo dijo con temor

-vas a romper su relación que tiene con Megumi?

-yo no lo haré lo hará él-sonrió Sasuke

-creo que te vas a equivocar

-dejemos esta conversación no quiero enfadarme contigo

-te consentimos mucho Naruto y yo sobre todo yo-susurró Iruka y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-tardará en venir Naruto?

-si-dijo Iruka estará casi todo el día en el despacho

-yo que quería salir?

-quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

-me encantaría-dijo Sasuke sonriendo e Iruka le devolvió la sonrisa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día pasó rápido, Sasuke e Iruka salieron, comieron fuera y luego volvieron, Naruto cuando llegó a la mansión vio a Sasuke junto con Iruka en la sala, los dos estaban hablando de trivialidades, se acercó a ambos y miró serio a Sasuke

-Sasuke acompáñame quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-los dos Donceles se miraron extrañados por la seriedad del rubio, Sasuke se levantó siguió a Naruto, entraron a una habitación que era una oficina, Naruto se apoyó en la mesa mirando a Sasuke

-pasa algo?

-nada malo, solo quería informarte que Neji a salido del país, la policía le ha informado a Gaara, me imagino que no vendrá asta que crea que las cosas están mas calmada, pero eso no significa que la policía dejará de ir tras él, en el aeropuerto habrá agentes, y trabajadores del aeropuerto están informados que si vieran a Neji tienen la orden de retenerlo asta que valla un policía

-eso me tranquiliza-susurró Sasuke

-esa maldito tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho-dijo Naruto y hubo silencia entre ellos, Naruto miraba al suelo y Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Naruto sobre …

-de lo de anoche quiero hablar contigo-dijo Naruto cortando a Sasuke mirándolo, el azabache sonrió-espero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo serio y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-fue un error por que también te correspondí, yo ya lo olvidado y si tú no lo olvidas es tú problema-Sasuke estaba impresionado por las palabras dichas por el rubio, no se las esperaba pero lo que mas le sorprendió que fueron las mismas palabras que él le dijo, solo le faltaba decir que no estaban en el mismo nivel, no sabía muy bien que responderle a Naruto

-para mi no fue ningún error-se maldijo por decir eso ya que Naruto le dijo lo mismo en el pasado, era como si estuviera viviendo ese momento pero al inversa

-solo fue un beso, no hubo nada mas ni lo habrá-Sasuke agachó la cabeza

-pero ….

-olvida eso, fue una estupidez-cortó Naruto otra vez a Sasuke-quería comentarte algo mas, solo espero que no te enfades, solo lo hecho por tu bien

-de que se trata?-volvió a mirar al rubio

-tengo unos amigos, Shino, Lee y Tenten, no se si los recordarás-dijo Naruto-bueno ellos tienen una empresa de publicidad y tu eres publicista

-que me estás intentando decir?

-hablé con ellos y les conté un poco tu situación, les dije que nunca habías trabajado de lo que estudiaste y les propuse que …

-Naruto yo no se hacer nada bien-cortó Sasuke al rubio apenado

-Sasuke tu eres muy listo, sabrás hacerlo perfectamente, confío en ti y creo que es bueno que trabajes para que veas que vales mucho y que lo que te propones lo consigues

-lo haré mal, yo no sirvo para hacer nada bien-dijo Sasuke y el rubio frunció el ceño

-te he dicho que confíes en ti y trabajar en algo que te gusta te subirá esa autoestima que no tienes-Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro-confío en que lo harás bien, además Tenten y Lee te ayudaran mucho, Shino es un poco raro pero también te ayudará, pero sobre todo no puedes estar siempre que alguien te ayude en todo o te mantenga, debes de aprender a salir adelante por ti mismo sin la ayuda de nadie-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-no te preocupes e entendido lo que me has querido decir-Naruto sonrió pensando que Sasuke aceptaría ese empleo, si había hablado con sus amigos era mas que nada para que Sasuke no se aferrara a nada que le haga daño y pueda sacar adelante por el mismo a sus hijos sin pedirle ayuda a nadie-me iré de tu casa con mis hijos para que no tengas que mantenernos-Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Naruto solo abrió los ojos por que Sasuke lo había entendido mal

-Sasuke yo no he dicho eso, yo quiero que estés aquí y tus hijos no me molestan, si te he buscado ese empleo es para que te formes y seas una persona de provecho y a si no tengas que depender de tu esposo, si hubieras tenido un empleo podías haber salido de ese infierno antes por que tenías un recurso para poder mantener a tus hijos-Sasuke se dio la vuelta mirando al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

-tienes razón, creía que querías no volverme a ver mas, en fin yo decidí una vez hacer eso contigo por que tú no lo harías?

-sabes que yo no soy como tú-dijo Naruto-y recuerda que nunca te daré de lado, siempre serás mi prioridad

-para mi también eres mue importante, no te quiero volver a perder por nada del mundo

-ni yo a ti, princesa-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke

-eres mi plebeyo preferido-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo abrazó-lo haré, quiero valerme por mi mismo, si tu crees que puedo lo haré

-lo tienes que creer tú-dijo Naruto separándose de Sasuke-te llevaré para que veas tu futuro puesto de trabajo-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, Sasuke se levantó mas temprano de costumbre, estaba nervioso era su primer día de trabajo, solo iría por la mañana, estaba en la cocina y se preparó un zumo de tomate, se sentó y se quedó pensativo mirando su vaso de zumo

-buenos días señor Sasuke-dijo Megumi un poco extrañada por la presencia en ese lugar del azabache

-buenos días-susurró Sasuke, Megumi se preparó un café y se sentó a su lado

-pareces nervioso-dijo Megumi y el azabache no dijo nada ya que no tenía confianza con la chica-Naruto me dijo que hoy empezarías a trabajar con Tenten y sus socios-sonrió

-se que no te agrado por eso no intentes ser simpática conmigo-la chica se extrañó por ese comentario

-los amigos de Naruto los considero amigos míos-Sasuke la miró por primera vez

-debes de saber que yo no soy como todos sus amigos

-lo se-dijo Megumi sonriendo-tú eres como su hermano

-si tu dices eso para no temer que te quite a Naruto haya tú

-me he dado cuenta de eso-dijo Megumi tomando un poco de café-confío en Naruto pero sinceramente si fueses mujer temería que me lo quitases-Sasuke se extrañó por lo dicho-Naruto no se fija en los Donceles-Sasuke alzó una ceja-siempre ha estado con mujeres

-estás segura de eso?-dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke

-se perfectamente que una vez se fijó en un Doncel pero este le rechazó después de jugar con él, por eso no se fija en Donceles y si volviera a fijarse en algún Doncel tú no serías el afortunado

-por que lo dices?

-te lo dije antes, eres su hermano, por lo menos él te ve a si y yo lo sabía de antes que aparecieras, sinceramente creía que tú le veías de esa forma también pero cuando te vi por primera vez supe que estaba equivocada, tu no lo miras como hermano si no como algo mas, alguien que te puede sacar de ese agujero negro en el que estás para que tu vida sea mas fácil-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirándola-en otras palabras te gusta la forma en la que vive ahora mi novio y a Naruto no le agradan las personas superficiales que buscan el dinero de otras personas para estar cómodos y tener una vida fácil, y tú eres una de esas personas

-no me conoces para juzgarme-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke

-personalmente no te conocía pero por lo que me hablado Naruto de ti se que eres de ese tipo de personas

-antes lo era, ahora no-Megumi sonrió

-demuéstralo, deja de mirarme por encima del hombro, por que yo no soy menos que tú por trabajar de sirvienta, me considero alguien como tú

-mira empleaducha, no te creas mas que nadie por ser la novia del jefe, por que eso acabará pronto, Naruto es mío y volverá a mi y tú serás una empleada mas de este lugar asta que yo te eche-sonrió con prepotencia Sasuke, Megumi se acabó su café y se levantó regalándole una sonrisa amistosa

-prepararé el desayuno señor Sasuke, pronto Naruto se levantará junto con los niños-la chica comenzó a preparar el desayuno, Sasuke no se movió del lugar de vez en cuando miraba a la chica con odio y otras el vaso vacío que contenía su zumo

Pasó media hora y Naruto apareció en la cocina ya con el traje, el rubio no se percató de la presencia de Sasuke y fue directamente a Megumi que esta estaba de espaldas y la agarró por la cintura, la chica sonrió giró su cara recibiendo un beso en los labios

-buenos días, Megumi

-buenos días Naruto-dijo la chica sonriendo-dormiste bien?

-si te hubieras quedado a dormir conmigo hubiera dormido mucho mejor-dijo el rubio dando un beso a la mejilla de la chica

-buenos días, Dobe-dijo Sasuke aparentando tranquilidad al ver esa escena, Naruto miró hacia la mesa y se sorprendió al ver en ese lugar al azabache, se separó con tranquilidad de Megumi y se acercó al azabache

-buenos días, Teme-dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado-que haces aquí?

-no puedo conocer mejor a tu empleada preferida?-sonrió el azabache

-claroque si, pero Megumi no es como todos los empleados-dijo Naruto-me gustaría que no la dijeras a si, ni a los demás, recuerda que son personas y a mi me hace el trabajo mas fácil

-claro-dijo Sasuke

-estás preparado para tu primer día de trabajo?

-si-dijo Sasuke serio

-te acompañaré para que no te sientas mal, pero Tenten, Lee y Shino te agradaran

-yo se que tú no harías nada para que me sienta mal-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-sabes que

-tú y yo tenemos un lazo especial que nada ni nadie puede romper-dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a Megumi ya que había puesto su mano encima de la mano del rubio

-nada puede romper lo nuestro-dijo Naruto agarrando la mano Sasuke y miró a Megumi-voy hacer una llamada-se levantó y se acercó al oído de la chica-te espero en mi despacho para ir a comer juntos-susurró y la chica sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que no pudo escuchar lo que el rubio le dijo a la chica-recuerda Megumique tienes que ir a por Ayame para llevarla al médico

-recuerdo que tiene revisión, y llegaremos antes a casa-dijo la chica con una sonrisa y Naruto salió de la cocina dejando a la chica y a Sasuke solos que ya no se dijeron nada mas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su habitación con Iruka, acababa de comer con él después de haber llegado del trabajo

-como te fue tu primer día?-dijo Iruka

-muy bien, Lee sigue siendo demasiado eufórico, Tenten es agradable y Shino es raro-Iruka rió

-Naruto dice lo mismo de Shino

-me han hecho que todo sea sencillo y me he sentido muy útil, hace muchos años que no me sentía de esa forma

-me alegro mucho-dijo Iruka-sabía que estar ocupado y hacer algo que te gusta te sentaría muy bien-Sasuke sonrió-Naruto tuvo muy buena idea de que te pusieras a trabajar

-pienso igual

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Megumi y Ayame entraron a la mansión, la niña no paraba de hablar de muchas cosas y Megumi la sonreía o la felicitaba, subieron a la segunda planta

-odio ir al médico-se quejó Ayame

-eres igual que Naruto

-Iruka me dice lo mismo

-ya escuchaste al médico, todo está muy bien por lo menos físicamente solo faltaran los resultados de la sangre

-odio que me pinchen-Megumi sonrió y las dos pasaron por la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke que no estaba cerrada y escucharon la voz de Iruka y del azabache, la niña y Megumi se miraron

-_Sasuke quería hacerte una pregunta que espero me conteste con sinceridad-_la niña y la chica no escucharon nada asta unos segundos y sin decirse nada las dos decidieron escuchar la conversación-_es sobre Menma_

_-le pasa algo?-_Sasuke parecía preocupado

-_no le pasa nada, solo quería preguntarte quien es el padre de Menma-_Iruka parecía serio y las dos que escuchaban se miraron-_el padre de Menma es Naruto?-_hubo silencio-_se que puedo estar equivocado ya que tú y Naruto no tuvieron nada, mas que nada por que tú no lo querías tener por que Naruto no estaba a tu altura, no se por que siento que Menma es hijo de Naruto, puede que sea por que cuando miro a tu hijo a los ojos me recuerda a Naruto, olvida lo que te he di …_

_-si es su hijo, Menma es hijo de Naruto_-las dos que escucharon abrieron los ojos sorprendidas por lo dicho por Sasuke-_pero no quiero que nadie sepa, Menma es mi problema, ya metí la pata en el pasado y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo con Naruto_

_-crees que Naruto …._

_-Naruto nunca le haría daño, no quiero que le desprecie o que me odie_

_-se lo tienes que decir a Naruto él tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo_

_-no puedo_

_-si no lo haces tu y se enteran tanto Naruto como Menma por una tercera persona se enfadaran _

_-lo se pero lo mejor que las cosas se queden como están_

_-Sasuke-_Iruka habló con regaño

-_necesito tiempo-_Ayame y Megumi se separaron de la puerta y caminaron en silencio asta la habitación de la niña, una vez adentro Ayame gritó

-mi papa debe de saber

-no Ayame-dijo Megumi seria-quien debe decirle es Sasuke

-pero es que -la niña no sabía que decir

-si no le dice en un tiempo le diré a Naruto

-tengo un hermano mayor

-lo malo es que Menma tampoco sabe quien es su padre, cuando se enteren los dos se enfadaran por que están tan cerca del uno al otro sin saber que son padre e hijo-Megumi miró a la niña-Ayame prométeme que no dirás nada, que seguirás actuando como siempre

-pero es injusto

-lo se pero es lo mejor, el que debe decirlo es Sasuke

-de acuerdo no diré nada, pero si no se lo quiere decir?

-pues no tendré mas remedio que decirle yo-dijo Megumi y Ayame solo la miró-me iré casa

-y sobre ese viaje que me dijiste?

-mi prima quiere que me valla con ella pero no se que hacer, pero me gustaría irme para relajarme y hace mucho que no hago un viaje

-yo de ti iría

-tengo cuatro meses para pensar-sonrió Megumi-me voy a casa dile a tu padre que el médico dice que todo está bien

-piensa lo del viaje-dijo alegre Ayame

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una habitación lujoso de un hotel un varón de pelo largo castaño estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, su ceño estaba fruncido y en su mano el teléfono ya que acababa de cortar la llamada

-con que estás en la casa de Uzumaki, pues quédate allí y se feliz junto con esos dos mocosos, olvídate de mi que cuando menos te lo esperes apareceré y te haré pagar el haberme denunciado-sonrió con malicia-y de esta no te libraras mi querido Sasuke

Continuará …..

Os ha gustado? Espero que si … comentar para saber lo que opináis


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Había pasado tres meses, y Sasuke no le dijo a Naruto sobre Menma, Iruka estaba desesperado para que el Uchiha le dijera al rubio pero Sasuke no se lo decía por que decía que no estaba preparado, Ayame como Megumi solo miraban a Sasuke con seriedad y con ira por esconder al rubio que tenía un hijo y Ayame estuvo tentada en ese tiempo en decirle a su padre pero Megumi se lo impedía

Sasuke a parte de estar presionado por Iruka para que le diga que Menma es hijo de Naruto lo demás estaba bien, el trabajo le iba bastante bien y estaba ahorrando dinero para un futuro y su relación con Naruto si antes era estrecha ahora era mas, Sasuke siempre que podía se acercaba a Naruto mas de la cuenta y salían todas las tardes noches con la excusa que Sasuke tenía que estar tranquilo y que nadie le iba hacer daño, muchas de las veces que estaban solos ya que otras estaban con los hijos de Sasuke para que estos tuvieran mas confianza sobre todo la niña, Sasuke siempre intentaba que hubiese una caricia o algo mas íntimo de parte de él, a Naruto esos acercamientos a lo primero lo intentaba rechazar pero luego pasó a estar confundido y eso hacía tener remordimientos de conciencia ya que tenía novia

Megumi en cambio como no era tonta eso le hacía fruncir el ceño, no le hacía gracia esos acercamientos y sobre todo cuando Sasuke la sonreía con prepotencia, solían comer juntos casi todos los días pero había otros que Sasuke llamaba a Naruto y este rechazaba la compañía de la chica para irse con el azabache

Un día por la tarde antes que Naruto saliera de su despacho Megumi fue para hablar con el rubio, los dos se sentaron en el sofá, la chica estaba mas seria que de costumbre y eso extrañó al rubio

-Megumi, te ocurre algo?-dijo Naruto

-recuerdas que te dije que mi prima quiere que me valla con ella de viaje?

-claro que lo recuerdo

-he decidido ir-dijo Megumi mirando al suelo

-eso está bien-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-necesito pensar-susurró Megumi

-pensar el que-dijo sin entender Naruto

-sobre lo nuestro y sobre todo los sentimientos que tienes hacía mi

-no te entiendo, Megumi-dijo Naruto-mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, yo te quiero-la chica miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido

-se que me quieres, y asta me atrevo a decirte que me quieres como una amiga-el rubio iba a rebatir eso pero Megumi continuó-Naruto no te engañes sobre tus sentimientos, no me amas, le sigues amando a ese Doncel de hace años-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-y ese Doncel es Sasuke, a lo primero no quise aceptarlo y me decía a mi misma que le querías como aún hermano pero eso no es verdad, Sasuke fue el Doncel que te hizo daño, cierto?-Naruto agachó la mirada

-yo ya no le amo-susurró Naruto

-no quieres aceptarlo Naruto-dijo Megumi-me da tristeza aceptar ese echo pero Sasuke no es para ti-el rubio la miró-Sasuke solo se enamora de los lujos y tu ahora los tienes, no te dejes engañar por él, solo quería advertirte de eso

-Megumi, Sasuke a cambiado-dijo Naruto y la chica le sonrió con tristeza

-él no ha cambiado-dijo Megumi-si una vez jugó contigo por que no volver hacerlo ahora que tú le puedes dar todo lo que él quiere

-no se por que me dices esto-dijo Naruto

-mira Naruto, no se por que no te das cuenta o es que no quieres verlo, pero Sasuke te coquetea, quiere acercarse a ti en ámbito íntimo, te busca todo el tiempo, si él hubiera sabido desde un principio que tenías la fortuna que tienes ahora no te hubiera dejado con el corazón roto-Naruto miró al suelo pensativo-él te hubiera aceptado aunque no te amara por que él solo ama el lujo y por ese lujo hace lo que sea asta casarse con una persona que no ama-Naruto la miró-asta aguantó humillaciones y golpes, solo por tener esos lujos que nunca tuvo

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto-Sasuke solo se acercado a personas que tienen dinero, siempre lo hizo desde que éramos adolescentes, ahora ha visto que yo tengo lo que él siempre quiso y por eso esta de esa forma conmigo, él nunca fue amable ni cariñoso conmigo, y ahora de repente lo es y eso es extraño

-pero también cabe la posibilidad que sus sentimientos hacia ti sean verdaderos-dijo Megumi-pero eso nunca lo sabrás por que siempre se ha movido por interés-Naruto entrecerró los ojos-Naruto-el rubio la miró y ella le sonrió-sabes que te adoro, y he decidido no volver a trabajar para ti-el rubio abrió los ojos-me voy de viaje y no hagas una tontería, no quiero que sufras

-Megumi, yo no quiero …

-lo mejor es que seamos amigos-dijo la chica sonriendo cortando al rubio

-lo siento, pero yo no quiero que sufras-dijo Naruto-y Ayame te quiere mucho

-y yo a ella-Megumi se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-iré a despedirme de ella y de Iruka-Naruto vio como se alejaba para abrir la puerta del despacho y lo volvió a mirar-oblígale a Sasuke que sea sincero contigo con respecto a Menma-y sin mas salió del despacho dejando a Naruto confundido por lo dicho

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke se estaba arreglando, sabía que pronto llegaría Naruto y los dos saldrían a cenar fuera, sonrió al pensar que iban a estar los dos solos sin los niños y que esa noche iría mas lejos con el rubio, lo había pensado bien, si no hacía algo rápido podría caber la posibilidad que la novia del rubio se le adelantara como pidiéndole matrimonio o que vivieran juntos y eso al azabache no le hacia nada de gracia, por que hacer algo con el rubio lo iba hacer, esa noche le besaría y cuando viera a Megumi se lo diría y a si la pareja rompería y el tendría a Naruto para él y después de eso le diría lo de Menma sin miedo a una mala reacción de parte del rubio

Sintió que la puerta de entrada fue cerrada, y antes de salir se miró en el espejo para ver que estaba bien, salió a paso rápido y vio a Naruto que subía las escaleras, le sonrió y el rubio le miró serio, eso extrañó a Sasuke pero lo dejó pasar

-Naruto, te acuerdas que me dijiste que me invitarías a cenar?

-lo recuerdo-dijo Naruto serio

-te ocurre algo?-dijo extrañado Sasuke

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto-dame diez minutos, me ducho, me cambio y nos vamos

-te espero abajo-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose a la planta baja con una sonrisa

En quince minutos Naruto bajó donde estaba Sasuke, los dos salieron y se fueron a cenar, se subieron al coche del rubio y prendieron el viaje hacia el restaurante, el azabache estaba extrañado ya que el rubio no hablaba, cuando entraron al restaurante Sasuke notó como el semblante del rubio estaba neutral, como siempre, pero no hablaron asta que no tuvieron la cena en la mesa

La mente de Naruto solo estaba la conversación que tuvo con Megumi, y que podía caber la posibilidad que Sasuke en estos momentos estaba con él y le trataba sin frialdad y sin incomodidad era por que ahora él era uno de sus prototipos a varón que le gustaba, en otras palabras un varón con dinero, eso le hacía fruncir el ceño, ya que en el pasado Sasuke se casó con alguien que tenía dinero solo por que este tenía dinero y si a él no lo aceptó es por que no lo tenía, sopló fuertemente e intentó relajarse y miró el rostros de Sasuke que lo tenía en frente y que le miraba con preocupación

-si no te sentías bien, podíamos haber dejado la cena para otro día-dijo Sasuke

-me siento bien-dijo Naruto

-no lo pareces, estás en otro lugar antes de estar aquí, conmigo-Naruto miró a su mano ya que sintió el contacto de la mano del azabache y lo miró a los ojos negros, esos ojos que lo enamoraron cuando era un crío

-Megumi a renunciado-dijo sin mas Naruto y observó la reacción de Sasuke y vio una media sonrisa en él

-es una pena que una empleada tan eficiente dejara el trabajo-Naruto abrió los ojos por esa contestación ya que notó falsedad en la voz del azabache

-ya no es mi novia, también me dejó-el rubio vio como el azabache intentaba no sonreír de alegría y vio un brillo en los ojos negros que solo vio cuando se casó con Neji, Naruto cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y confirmó lo que quería Sasuke de él, quería su dinero, el dinero que no tenía antes, abrió sus ojos azules aparentando tranquilidad

-ella no te convenía-Naruto solo lo miraba asta que sonrió, él estaba enamorado de ese azabache desde hace muchos años y ese amor no se fue y eso lo sabía y entonces en su mente solo le pudo decir que se aprovechara de esa situación ya que Sasuke haría cualquier cosa para tener una vida acomodada de lujos aunque eso le diera una vida miserable, sopló el rubio creyendo que el azabache no había cambiado su forma de pensar aunque haya pasado por ese martirio de matrimonio

-y según tú-dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y poniendo su manos en las manos del azabache agarrándolas-quien es la persona que me conviene?-Sasuke se extrañó ante ese comportamiento de Naruto que era seductor a su parecer y se acercó al rubio

-no hace falta que busques mucho-susurró Sasuke y Naruto rió echandose hacia atrás soltando las manos del azabache

-Sasuke, me das gracia-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-hace años no te hubieras fijado en alguien como yo-se puso pensativo como recordando algo-recuerdo que me dijiste que nunca estarías con una rata callejera y muerto hambre como yo-entrecerró los ojos mirando al azabache-ya lo olvidaste? O ya no te parezco eso?

-solo era habladurías mías, de un adolescente que no sabía que la mejor opción la tenía delante-Naruto alzó una ceja

-a si?-volvió acercarse al rostro de Sasuke-me estás insinuando que te gustaría estar conmigo?-Sasuke no sabía que decir y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó y su corazón latió con fuerza

-tú eres mi mejor opción-Sasuke se arrepintió inmediatamente las palabras escogidas al ver el ceño fruncido de Naruto e iba a rectificar pero unos labios ajenos mas concretamente los del rubio no le dejaron decir nada mas, los dos se besaron y cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron y Naruto se acomodó bien en su asiento con una sonrisa que Sasuke no supo que significaba

-acabemos la cena-dijo Naruto y Sasuke no dijo nada no entendía lo que había ocurrido pero al recordar el beso hizo una pequeña sonrisa que fue vista por Naruto que este interpreto mal-después de la cena quieres ir algún sitio mas privado?-Sasuke lo miró

-mas privado?

-si-dijo Naruto-ya sabes, un sitio donde estemos tú y yo solos, sin nadie que nos moleste-Sasuke miró el plato intentando buscar el significado de esas palabras asta que se sonrojó

-no me molestaría

-perfecto-notó Sasuke en esas palabra frialdad pero la dejó de lado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llegaron aún hotel, Naruto pidió una habitación y el recepcionista con una sonrisa pícara le dio las llaves, subieron al ascensor y los dos miraban a la puerta, Naruto con seriedad y Sasuke con nerviosismo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos salieron, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y Naruto la abrió, cuando entraron Sasuke la cerró e inmediatamente sintió como le estampaban en la puerta y el rubio le besaba los labios con brusquedad y desea, Sasuke le correspondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello, el rubio puso sus manos en el trasero del azabache para que este enredara sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, caminó asta la cama tumbándose los dos en la cama, Naruto en cima del azabache, se separaron y el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello blanco del Uchiha que tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano en el cabello rubio y otra en la espalda, Naruto mordió el oído del azabache

-a partir de ahora te daré lo que quieras por que tú me darás lo que quiero de ti-susurró Naruto, Sasuke abrió los ojos rápidamente dando de lado a las caricias y los besos del rubio para intentar saber lo que significa esas palabras, pero como Sasuke no era tonto supo a lo que se refería, se mordió su labio inferior e intentó que ninguna lágrima cayera de sus ojos, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras que mas le repetía Neji, que eran que era un puta, pero le dolía mas que Naruto pensara eso de él, y el pensamiento de quitárselo de encima le vino pero no lo hizo ya que le dio miedo por si Naruto reaccionaba igual que Neji cuando le decía que no quería hacerlo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos negros, notó una respiración en su cuello y unos brazos fuertemente amarrados a su cintura, recordó lo que hizo con Naruto la noche anterior, fue diferente cuando lo hacía con Neji ya que este era mas brusco y Naruto fue lo contrario, sintió placer ya que lo hizo con la persona que siempre amó, sintió un movimiento y cerró los ojos para sentir el contacto que le brindaba el rubio con su nariz en el cuello

-buenos días, Sasuke-dijo Naruto besando el cuello del azabache

-buenos días, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y notó como el rubio se levantaba

-me voy a duchar o quieres hacerlo tú primero?

-hazlo tú-dijo Sasuke y Naruto sin decir nada mas se adentró al baño, el azabache se puso boca arriba mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido pensando que debía decirle a Naruto que le amaba y que no pensara cosas que no son, cerró los ojos recordando la noche que había pasado con Naruto y sonrió, creía que lo pasaría mal pero no fue a si, se quedó en esa posición y con una sonrisa boba asta que salió el rubio del baño que lo miró raro

-Sasuke, puedes entrar a ducharte-dijo Naruto y abrió los ojos, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor y se adentró al baño, mientras Sasuke se duchaba Naruto se vistió con tranquilidad y de vez en cuando mirando su teléfono, miró un mensaje de texto de su amigo Gaara y abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró la puerta del baño para luego mirar el mensaje de su teléfono, se sentó en la cama esperando a que Sasuke saliera del baño, pasó unos treinta minutos y el azabache salió secándose el cabello y la toalla en la cintura, Naruto lo miró, no le dijo nada miró solo al frente, sabía que Sasuke se estaba vistiendo, sintió como se sentaba a su lado el azabache

-Naruto tengo que …

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-Gaara me ha enviado un mensaje-Sasuke se puso pálido

-Neji … aparecido?-dijo con dificultad Sasuke olvidándose completamente de lo que le iba a decir a Naruto

-no-dijo Naruto-lo que te quería preguntar es que si sabías que Neji tenía una amante?-Sasuke suspiró

-varias-dijo Sasuke-no me dijo pero yo sabía que tenía varias amantes, ya sabes, venía con perfume de mujer todos los días

-una de las empleadas era su amante, asta podría decir que su preferida-dijo Naruto-Gaara solo ha podido saber eso gracias a un policía, pero no saben quien es, por otros empleados se dice que su amante desapareció hace un año y medio y no se la ha vuelto a ver

-ha habido empleados que renunciabas por que no podía ver la situación en la que estábamos

-si se supiera quien es esa amante nos podría decir si sabe donde está Neji-dijo Naruto y hubo silencio

-por que no nos vamos a desayunar-dijo Sasuke y a si olvidarse de Neji y todo lo que tenga que ver con él

-vamos-dijo Naruto y los dos salieron de la habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó dos días y Naruto y Sasuke estaban como estaban, Sasuke estaba frustrado ya que creía que a partir del momento que Naruto y él estuvieron juntos los dos eran pareja pero como actuaba el rubio no lo parecían, ya que desde esa noche no hubo besos y ni siquiera hablaron del tema

Sasuke estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana y sintiendo el aire, sintió unas voces fuera de su habitación, una era Ayame que el sabía que la niña no le gustaba estar con él y la otra era Megumi, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta para salir pero escuchó que la chica se despedía de la niña

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la sala con Menma y Mikoto, la niña estaba sentada en el suelo dibujando en la mesa y Menma y Naruto sentados en el sofá, el rubio vio como Iruka subió a la segunda planta

-Naruto puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Menma serio

-claro

-hace tiempo que quería preguntarte y no tuve oportunidad-dijo Menma y Naruto miró al mas pequeño

-debe de ser importante-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-quiero saber si conoces a alguien-dijo Menma y Naruto alzó la ceja-el bastado de Neji me dijo el apellido de mi padre y quería saber si lo conoces ya que tú conoces a mi papi desde que erais unos niños

-si me dices el nombre puede que lo conozca-dijo Naruto

-el nombre no lo se, lo único que se es su apellido-dijo Menma-me gustaría conocerlo y preguntarle el por que nos abandonó a mi papi y a mi-Naruto miró serio al niño para que continuara y le dijera el apellido ya que él también tenía curiosidad pero no le había preguntado a Sasuke por que prefería que el azabache le dijera sin que le preguntara-el apellido de mi padre es Uzumaki-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y Mikoto le miraba, Menma vio que se puso pálido Naruto-conoces a Uzumaki?-Naruto por impulso se levantó, los dos jóvenes solo lo miraban y vieron como el rubio cerraba los puños con fuerza

-con que Uzumaki os abandonó-dijo con ira Naruto y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sasuke, Menma y Mikoto se miraron y sin pensarlo fueron a donde fue Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke salió de su habitación y Ayame y Megumi le miraron, la niña seria como si estuviera resentida con el azabache, Megumi se acercó al azabache para decirle que se iba de viaje y que sobre todo sabía su secreto, pero no pudo decir nada Iruka se acercó con una sonrisa y la chica le sonrió y le abrazó

-seguro que te lo pasarás bien Megumi-dijo Iruka

-lo haré-dijo la chica sonriendo

-mándame fotos-dijo Ayame

-claro que si-dijo Megumi, Sasuke iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada ya que todos los de ahí presentes sintieron como alguien corría por las escaleras

-Sasuke-se escuchó al rubio con odio, el nombrado solo alzó una ceja y los otros tres miraron al nombrado, Naruto llegó ante ellos y todos notaron lo enfadado que estaba, Iruka sin pensarlo se puso entre Sasuke y Naruto como cuando eran unos niños pequeños para que no pelearan-por que

-Naruto que pasa-dijo Iruka para calmar al rubio y le puso la mano en el hombro que el rubio se la quitó con brusquedad

-dime el maldito por que-gritó Naruto y en ese momento llegó Menma y Mikoto, la niña solo se quedó alejada de todos-por que me lo escondiste

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke sin entender

-eres una maldita escoria-gritó con odio Naruto-debiste de decirme pero no le dices a otro

-Naruto de que estás hablando-dijo Iruka

-Naruto cálmate-dijo Megumi

-no os metáis-gritó con ira Naruto-esto es entre este y yo-dijo con desprecio

-pero no solo se lo enganchas a otro que le dices que le abandoné, a ti es normal por que no vales la pena

-Naruto basta te arrepentirás de tus palabras-gritó Iruka

-no suelo arrepentirme de nada-dando un paso hacia Sasuke que este retrocedió

-dinos que es lo que te tiene en este estado-exigió Iruka

-no te suena el apellido Uzumaki-dijo con ira Naruto mirando a Sasuke con odio

-que tiene que ver tu antiguo apellido-dijo Iruka y Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido

-que tiene que ver-dijo aparentemente calmado Naruto y dio otro paso hacia Sasuke y con rapidez lo estampó con fuerza en la puerta agarrándolo de los hombros con fuerza, Sasuke hizo un gritó de dolor-este bastardo le dijo a Neji que mi hijo era suyo, pero no solo eso, le dijo que le abandoné, pero eso no lo es lo peor este bastardo dejó que su marido rico golpeara a mi hijo, que lo maltratara-Sasuke solo agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros, Iruka como Megumi intentaban que Naruto soltara a Sasuke-dejó que a mi hijo le maltratara por que él solo quería su vida de lujos, le daba igual, solo le importaba él mismo, este bastardo es lo peor tenías de haber ido en el coche que iban tus padres y haberte muerto

-Naruto ya-gritó Iruka y Naruto soltó a Sasuke para luego golpear con la mano abierta la puerta al lado de la cara de Sasuke

-que te costaba decirme-dijo Naruto-si tú no querías irte de la vida de tu esposo rico debías de haberme dicho a mi lo de mi hijo, pero no-di otro golpe en la puerta que Sasuke tembló ya que tenía miedo-preferiste que le hiciera ese lo que le hacía por que eres un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en ti-dio otro golpe en la puerta pero esta vez con el puño-por que no me dijiste-Sasuke no contestó, Iruka como Megumi intentaban que se separase de Sasuke ya que ellos veían el temblor en el cuerpo del Uchiha, pero Naruto no escuchaba-contesta-gritó y solo escuchó un pequeño sollozo de parte de Sasuke-te he dicho que me contestes-exigió

-yo … yo … lo hice … por que

-no actúes ante mi bastardo-gritó Naruto cortando a Sasuke

-Naruto déjalo-gritó Iruka-no le ves como está-se puso como pudo entre Sasuke y Naruto-ha salido de un matrimonio de golpes y por tu actitud lo único que consigas es que te tenga miedo por que le recuerdas a Neji-señaló a la azabache-no ves a Mikoto está llorando por esta actitud

-lárgate-dijo con tranquilidad Naruto-lárgate de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca a mas, ni a ti ni nadie que tenga que ver contigo

-Naruto-dijo Iruka

-les abandoné, no? Pues que ahora lo digan por que será cierto-dijo Naruto con frialdad-no quiero volverte a ver, no te acerques a mi, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo-le dio la espalda a Sasuke-y para que no creas que soy malo te doy una semana para que te largues de mi propiedad-lo miró por encima del hombro-tú estas muerto para mi y yo para ti-y sin mas se fue a su habitación, Sasuke solo se deslizó por la puerta quedando sentado en el suelo y llorando

-perdóname, Naruto-susurró Sasuke, Menma se mordía el labio inferior abrazando a su hermana, Ayame solo miraba con tristeza por la dirección de donde se había ido su padre

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Antes de la semana Sasuke se fue a un apartamento con sus dos hijos, ellos dos seguían en la misma escuela gracias a Iruka, Naruto y Sasuke en el tiempo que estuvo buscándose lugar donde vivir no se dirigieron la palabra no por que Sasuke no quisiera es que Naruto no quería verlo

Los tres vivían en el apartamento, Mikoto al ser tan pequeña notaba la tensión en el ambiente, Menma y Sasuke hablaban poco, no por Sasuke era Menma pero poco a poco se fueron acercando, Iruka iba a visitar a Sasuke junto con Ayame que la niña tenía buena relación con Mikoto y con Menma, Naruto no les visitó, no les llamó y Sasuke se echaba la culpa de todo, y su estado de ánimo recaía cada día, el trabajo le hacia olvidar sus problemas, pero cuando volvía a casa muchas veces se metía en su habitación y no salía de ella para nada por eso su estado de salud era débil y si pasó cuatro meses

Sasuke llegaba a su apartamento y al entrar miró la carta que tenía en la mano y con un suspiro la dejó en la mesita

-como que no me di cuenta antes-dijo con tristeza Sasuke y se sentó en el sofá echándose hacia delante y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza-que voy hacer-susurró sin ánimos para luego sonreír-seguir adelante-en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y sin ganas se levantó, la abrió y cuando vio a la persona abrió los ojos sorprendido he hizo una sonrisa forzada

-cuanto tiempo Sasuke-el azabache comenzó a respirar agitadamente al escuchar esa voz y dio unos pasos atrás

-Neji-susurró con miedo Sasuke y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Continuará …..

Que tal? Se que me queréis matar por mi súper tardanza, pero saqué algo de tiempo y aquí estoy

Os gustó? Espero que si, Neji apareció, pero a partir del siguiente capi puede que sea confuso pero poco a poco se sabrá lo que pasará con Sasuke


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-empezaremos la sesión como todos los días-dijo una mujer rubia con unas gafas y libreta en mano sin quitar la mirada al frente que había un chico de pelo azabache que la miraba neutral pero en su mirada parecía que había un vacío interior-cual es tu nombre?

-Sasuke Sannin-dijo el chico dudando como siempre en el apellido y la mujer apuntó en la libreta

-como te sientes en este momento?-siguió la rubia

-bien físicamente y fuerte para salir de este lugar

-estás seguro de eso, Sasuke?

-si-dudó el chico

-sabes que si no te sientes capacitado no te daré el alta para salir de este lugar

-señora Tsunade sabes bien que ya he cumplido mi condena en este lugar

-la has cumplido Sasuke, pero me preocupa que salgas de aquí y te sientas perdido mentalmente y vuelvas aquí para empezar de nuevo

-pero yo quiero salir de aquí para saber quien soy-dijo con súplica-siento aquí-puso su mano en el corazón-que me falta algo-la mujer solo lo miró seria

-entiendo como te sientes

-no lo entiendes, nadie entiende cómo me siento-dijo con el ceño fruncido-todos los de este lugar están locos, yo ya no lo estoy, y estando encerrado aquí no recuperaré mis recuerdos

-Sasuke me preocupo por ti-dijo Tsunade

-se que lo hace-dijo con tristeza Sasuke-pero en estos seis años encerrado aquí lo único que se que mi nombre es Sasuke y por que la señora Chiyo me conocía en aquella casa y era lo único que sabía de mi

-a parte de lo que te hacía tu amante-dijo con ira Tsunade-ella contó cosas muy desagradables de lo que te hacía ese amante que tenías

-como pude enamorarme de una persona como esa y aceptar ser su amante-dijo Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior-él estaba casado y yo acepte esa vida

-cuando se está enamorado no ves lo malo de la persona que amas-Sasuke la miró

-si lo que dijo Chiyo es cierto normal que yo enloqueciera-dijo con una sonrisa forzada Sasuke

-donde irás cuando salgas de aquí? Te quedaras en Tokio?

-quiero ir a Konoha-dijo con seguridad Sasuke

-a Konoha-dijo sorprendida Tsunade-por que?

-cuando lo mencionas me llama mucho la atención, puede que viviera en ese lugar

-pues si vas a ir allí empezaré a buscarte un lugar a donde vivir

-trabajaré y te devolveré todo

-no hace falta-dijo Tsunade sonriendo-y no hace falta decirte que por cualquier cosa me llamas, asta te daré la dirección de mi nieto, él es un buen chico y te puede ayudar-frunció el ceño la mujer

-no quiero causarle mas problemas a su nieto

-lo que el necesita es encontrar una persona que le enamore y se olvide de ese Doncel

-sigue sin aceptar que está muerto?

-no lo acepta por que no se ha encontrado el cuerpo y no entiende que tiene tres hijos

-hijos-susurró Sasuke con tristeza mirando al suelo, Tsunade le miró con preocupación

-tienes que superar que tu hijo murió Sasuke

-él lo mató y por eso yo le maté con mi locura-la rubia se acercó al azabache y lo abrazó

-debe de ser muy doloroso algo a si

-yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo

-pero es cierto-dijo Tsunade separándose del azabache-cuando ingresaste aquí solo decías donde está mi bebé, él lo tiene y no me lo quiere dar y él lo mató-la rubia sonrió-pero eso a quedado atrás, eres un Doncel muy hermoso, conocerás aún varón bueno que te hará feliz

-yo solo quiero ser feliz, recordar y ser feliz

-dentro de una semana saldrás de este lugar, y no te preocupes por nada, todo corre por mi cuenta y no necesito que me devuelvas nada, solo quiero que seas feliz-Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta miró a Sasuke y se fue del lugar, Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la ventana, miró durante unos segundos e inconscientemente se puso la mano en su vientre y luego en el corazón

-hago bien en ir Konoha

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La semana pasó y Sasuke estaba en la estación de tren con una maleta y Tsunade a su lado

-recuerda ir a la casa de mi nieto, le dije que irías ya que necesita una persona para cuidar a su hijo menor

-crees que sabré cuidar de un niño?

-claro que sabes, el niño es Doncel y tiene seis años-dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade-te llamaré una vez a la semana y me encantaría que vinieras a conocer mi casa de campo

-me gustaría ir, debe de ser muy tranquilo vivir allí

-lo es-dijo Tsunade-Konoha también lo es y recuerda cualquier cosa me llamas no importa lo que sea-Sasuke la sonrió-venga que perderás el tren y no quiero volver a verte asta que no pase un tiempo

-gracias por todo Tsunade, siempre estaré agradecido contigo y con su esposo Jiraya-Tsunade le sonrió con cariño, se abrazaron y Sasuke subió al tren que le llevaría a Konoha

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bajó Sasuke del tren que le dejó en Konoha, cuando salió de la estación suspiró fuertemente, miró todo lo que estaba en la vista pero no le vino ningún recuerdo, frunció el ceño maldiciéndose él mismo por no poder recordar nada de su vida a parte que no entendía el por que le llamaba tanto la atención el lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento, sacó de su bolsillo de su pantalón un papel que le había dado Tsunade y lo miró, en el papel ponía una dirección y es donde debía ir por ordenes de Tsunade ya que habló con su nieto para que le diera el puesto de trabajo para hacer de niñera, Sasuke miró los coches parados que eran taxis y se acercó a uno para luego subirse

-buenos días-dijo educadamente Sasuke el conductor solo lo miró-podría llevarme a la avenida Rasengan número cinco?

-es la zona mas lujosa de Konoha-dijo el conductor, Sasuke solo alzó una ceja sin saber por que le decía eso-ahora mismo le llevo allí-no dijeron nada mas durante el trayecto, Sasuke solo miraba por la ventana cada calle y cada casa, empezó a ver casas que eran enormes y lujosas asta que el taxi paró en una-llegamos-el azabache miró al conductor y le dio el dinero

-gracias-dijo cuando pagó y se salió del taxi, inmediatamente el taxi se fue, Sasuke dio unos pasos asta que paró a la gran puerta-residencia Namikaze-leyó en el buzón, soltó aire y se adentró hacia dentro ya que las grandes puertas estaban abiertas, caminó con tranquilidad mirando el gran jardín asta que se topó con otra puerta, después de unos segundos tocó el timbre, escuchó una voz jovial y se puso nervioso, la puerta se abrió y solo pudo ver unos ojos azules sorprendidos, Sasuke solo lo miraba, esos ojos le llamaban la atención-hola soy Sasuke Sannin y vengo recomendado por Tsunade Namikaze por un puesto de trabajo-no escuchó respuesta y frunció el ceño y observó que el dueño de esos ojos azules seguía sorprendido mirándolo y que era un adolescente, Sasuke se percató que el adolescente comenzó a fruncir el ceño-perdona podría hablar …

-soy Menma Namikaze-dijo serio-y soy el hijo mayor del dueño de este lugar

-Menma-dijo otra voz que se acercaba de hombre, cuando Sasuke lo vio suspiró de alivio ya que no le agradó el tono de voz del adolescente-quien ha venido?-Sasuke vio al adulto que tenía cara de cansado-es problemático hacerle favores a Naruto-miró a Sasuke-soy Shikamaru Nara

-Sasuke Sannin-Shikamaru miró al adolescente que no dejaba de mirar al azabache como aturdido

-no te ibas hacer tus cosas problemáticas?

-si-dijo Menma-llegaré tarde

-si lo sabe tu padre no es problemático-dijo Shikamaru y Menma pasó por el lado de Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo y negando con la cabeza-los adolescentes solo traen problemas-Sasuke solo sonrió-pero no tienes que cuidar de él sino a Deisuke Namikaze, tiene seis años, es muy movido y muy travieso, pero es muy buen niño-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y Shikamaru bostezó-será mejor que entremos-los dos entraron dentro de la gran casa asta que llegaron a la sala y se sentaron-la señora Tsunade te comentó que vivirás aquí?

-si-dijo Sasuke mirando el lugar

-Naruto trabaja mucho, es abogado pero a parte de eso utiliza su tiempo restante en buscar a su mejor amigo-Sasuke miró a Shikamaru

-la señora me comentó algo de su amigo de la infancia-dijo Sasuke-pero eso no debería quitarle tiempo de estar con sus hijos

-Naruto se siente culpable-dijo Shikamaru-ninguno de sus amigos le hemos podido quitar eso de la cabeza

-ya veo-susurró Sasuke

-Naruto es una persona agradable, no es el típico jefe ogro, no creo que lo veas mucho como te he dicho pasa mas tiempo fuera de la casa que aquí-Shikamaru se levantó y volvió a bostezar, Sasuke solo pudo pensar que ese chico estaba realmente cansado por que en el poco tiempo que lo había visto bostezó bastantes veces-te llevaré a la que será tu habitación-Sasuke se levantó cogiendo su maleta, siguió al castaño con pendientes asta la segunda planta-esa habitación del fondo es la de Naruto, esta es la de Deisuke y esta de al lado será la tuya-Sasuke miró la puerta cerrada del fondo, no supo por que pero le dio curiosidad-si tienes alguna duda le podrás decir a Naruto, como ves tu habitación y la suya están cerca-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-también te ayudará Iruka la persona que crío a Naruto-abrió la puerta de la habitación que sería para Sasuke y los dos entraron, el azabache miró la habitación que era bastante grande-Iruka es como un hermano mayor para Naruto-Shikamaru miró a Sasuke que este dejó su maleta al lado de la cama-te llamas igual que él

-no te entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-por eso Naruto estaba bastante nervioso, es raro que alguien tenga de nombre Sasuke-el azabache aunque no entendiera a que se refería el castaño no dijo nada-te presentaré a Deisuke-salieron de la habitación-recuerda tus funciones es cuidar a Deisuke, levantarle, hacerle el desayuno, cuidar de él, ya sabes todas esas cosas

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-no tienes por que preocuparte ni de Menma, Ayame ni Mikoto, ellos son grandes y saben cuidarse

-entiendo-los dos volvieron a la planta baja, llegaron a la cocina, se dirigieron a una puerta que Sasuke supuso que esa puerta daba a la parte de atrás

-Deisuke-dijo Shikamaru una vez que los dos salieron a la parte de atrás de la mansión que constaba de un gran jardín con piscina, Sasuke vio a un niño rubio sentado en el suelo mirando al cielo-tienes que conocer a la persona que cuidará de ti-el niño no miró al castaño, solo se levantó y con paso lento se acercó a los adultos, Sasuke admiró los ojos azules tan inocentes y melancólicos del niño-Deisuke él es Sasuke Sannin-el azabache sonrió

-hola Deisuke, espero que nos llevemos muy bien

-solo espero que dures mas que las otras personas-dijo con un deje de tristeza el niño, Sasuke al verlo con esa tristeza le dolió, pero algo dentro de él se removió sin saber que era pero no le dio importancia

-yo no me iré a ningún lado-dijo Sasuke y el niño sonrió forzosamente-nos divertiremos juntos

-vendrías a jugar conmigo ahora?-dijo Deisuke

-claro-sonrió Sasuke

-creo que empezaras antes de tiempo, Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru

-no me importa-dijo Sasuke

-te enseñaré la casa-dijo Deisuke

-entonces me iré tranquilo-dijo Shikamaru-le diré a Naruto que Deisuke está en buena compañía-y con un bostezo Shikamaru se fue de la vista del niño y del azabache

-debe de estar muy cansado-susurró Sasuke

-Shikamaru siempre está cansado-dijo Deisuke-vamos que te enseñaré este lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba con un Doncel de unos catorce años en el parque, el Doncel sentado en un banco y Menma de pie mordiéndose una uña de la mano

-es igual-dijo Menma ya que no entendía el gran parecido que tenía el nuevo niñero de su hermano menor con su padre Doncel-pero no puede ser-Menma puede que Naruto tenga razón sobre tu papi

-imposible Muri, la policía encontró un escrito por el bastardo de Neji que mi papi estaba muerto

-pero no encontraron el cuerpo

-si estuviera vivo por que no ha venido-gritó desesperado y enfadado Menma que asustó a Muri-lo siento, es que no entiendo el gran parecido

-también dicen que todas las personas tenemos un doble-Menma miró al Doncel que este le miraba, pero como Menma no le quitó la mirada el Doncel la apartó sonrojado, Menma solo rodó los ojos

-pero tan parecido, pero lo peor que lo tendré que ver todos los días, cuando Mikoto lo vea no se como reaccionará

-y Naruto cuando lo vea, eso me gustaría ver-dijo sonriendo Muri

-no es gracioso-dijo Menma enfadado-no se para que te explico esto, aún sigues siendo un niño pequeño-Menma le dio la espalda-me voy con mis amigos-se fue y Muri se quedó en el mismo lugar con tristeza

-no soy ningún niño pequeño-susurró Muri mordiéndose el labio inferior-como te lo puedo demostrar, Menma?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Deisuke estaban en la habitación de este último, los dos estuvieron dibujando y jugando con los juguetes del niño, las horas pasaron volando para los dos, asta que escucharon voces

-esas son mis hermanas-dijo feliz Deisuke levantándose del suelo y corriendo salió de la habitación, Sasuke fue tras el niño

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una niña de once de pelo negro y otra de doce de pelo rubio caminaban por el pasillo de la mansión pensativas por el mensaje que les envió Menma

-crees que es tan parecido, Ayame?-dijo la niña azabache

-solo tenemos de verlo, Mikoto, pero recuerda él no es tu papi-dijo la rubia mirando a Mikoto que esta agachó la cabeza con tristeza

-Mikoto, Ayame, ya habéis vuelto-dijo la alegre voz de Deisuke, las dos niñas lo miraron y le sonrieron

-ya estamos aquí-dijo Ayame-Menma nos ha dicho que tienes niñero-sonrió con burla la rubia

-aún sigues siendo un bebé-continuó con la burla Mikoto y Deisuke hizo un puchero

-no soy ningún bebé-dijo Deisuke

-claro que no eres un bebé Deisuke, eres un niño grande-dijo Sasuke que salió en ese momento de la habitación del niño, las dos niñas lo miraron y abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Ayame no salía de su sorpresa y Mikoto sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó a la azabache

-te encuentras bien?-dijo Sasuke y Mikoto afirmó con la cabeza para luego marcharse corriendo a su cuarto encerrándose en él, Sasuke no entendió el por que la reacción de la azabache y miró a la rubia

-no te preocupes, se le pasará-dijo Ayame aún asombrado por lo que estaba viendo

-Sasuke ella es mi hermana Ayame-la rubia al escuchar el nombre no se podía creer que asta el nombre era el mismo y solo pensó que era mucha coincidencia y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke-y la que se ha ido también es mi hermana Mikoto, solo falta que conozcas a mi hermano mayor Menma

-ya lo conocí-dijo Sasuke

-es verdad, pues falta mi papa, el te agradará mucho-Sasuke sonrió al niño sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Ayame sobre él y eso le ponía nervioso

-te pareces a él y tienes su mismo nombre, mucha coincidencia-dijo Ayame con seriedad -tendré que avisar a mi papa-para luego marcharse a su cuarto, Sasuke solo la miró marcharse sin entender sus palabras

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Deisuke estaban en la sala, las dos niñas no salieron de su cuarto para nada, Menma llegó a la casa y solo miró a Sasuke de reojo con enfado hiendo a su cuarto o eso creyó Sasuke, el azabache no entendía la actitud de los mas jóvenes para él era extraña y solo pensaba en ello, una parte de él quería subir a donde los niños y hablar con ellos pero otra le decía que lo mejor era estar con Deisuke

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a mirar las fotos ya que le dio curiosidad, miró cada uno de las que había, vio una de una chica de pelo rosa con un bebé en brazos con una gran sonrisa, eso le hizo sonreír al azabache, vio otras donde estaba Ayame con Mikoto y otras los tres mas jóvenes juntos, pero la foto que llamó mas su atención fue una donde estaba un castaño con una cicatriz y un rubio de ojos azules, cogió la foto y su corazón sin entender el por que comenzó a latir con fuerza, miró al rubio por que le llamaba mucho la atención y sin poder remediarlo se sonrojó

-el rubio es mi papa-dijo Deisuke-y el otro es el tío Iruka, los dos se quieren mucho-Sasuke no le miró seguía mirando la fotografía ya que no podía quitar la mirada del rubio, sintió algo que le resbalaba por su mejilla y dejó la foto en su lugar, pasó su mano por ella y pudo apreciar que eran lágrimas, Sasuke estaba confuso no sabía el por que había reaccionado a si al ver esa foto-por que lloras?-preguntó con preocupación el niño

-ya llegué-Sasuke se tensó al escuchar esa voz

-papa-gritó el pequeño Deisuke y al ver a su padre corrió abrazarle

-te has portado bien, Deisuke?

-si papa, soy un niño bueno-el rubio mayor miró al azabache con seriedad solo veía su espalda y se acercó a él dejando un especio entre los dos

-hola, soy Naruto Namikaze-Sasuke se giró y vio la sorpresa en sus ojos como pasó con los niños

-Sasuke Sannin

-lo se-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al azabache que este con esa mirada que le daba tan penetrante bajó la mirada avergonzado y sonrojado a parte desde que vio al rubio algo se removió en su interior sin saber descifrar lo que era

-cuidaré de Deisuke lo mejor que pueda-volvió a mirar al rubio y volvió apartar la mirada

-eres igual que él-susurró Naruto y Sasuke le miró sin entender-pero él-el rubio no continuó-tú no eres él

-señor Namikaze no entiendo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto cerró los ojos para volver abrirlos

-dime Naruto-Sasuke sonrió

-claro-el rubio lo miró durante unos segundos

-estaré en mi cuarto descansando-dijo desanimado Naruto marchándose de la sala, Sasuke solo lo miró alejarse

-mi papa está triste-dijo Deisuke y Sasuke lo miró-pero estoy seguro que pronto volverá a ser feliz-Sasuke le sonrió

Continuará ….

Hola … lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capi y no me tardé tanto … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Los días siguientes del encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke fueron normales, Sasuke muchas veces sentía la mirada intensa de Naruto como de Menma en cada movimiento que hacía en cambio Mikoto ni siquiera le miraba la cara solo veía tristeza en ella y Sasuke solo se podía preguntar el por que el comportamiento de esos tres, Iruka en cambio cuando vio a Sasuke también se sorprendió pero inmediatamente le abrazó, Sasuke no entendió ese comportamiento del castaño pero algo que no supo identificar en ese acto de cariño le correspondió de la misma forma, Ayame en cambio era la que le observaba mas y hablaba mas con él pero cuando lo hacía le decía indirectas que no sabía a que se refería

Ese día solo estaban en la casa el pequeño Deisuke, Sasuke y Ayame, ya que Menma se fue sin decir donde, Mikoto se fue a la casa de Iruka con Muri y Naruto a su oficina

Deisuke estaba dibujando y Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima con una sonrisa, le agradaba ese niño pero a veces notaba en el niño algo de tristeza en sus ojos, Ayame estaba sentada en el sofá con un cuaderno en la mano escribiendo, la niña era muy observadora y escribía en ese cuaderno rosa todo lo que pasaba por su mente como lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-sabes lo que quiero ser de mayor, Sasuke?-dijo Ayame escribiendo en el cuaderno y dando una mirada al azabache, este la miró

-que es lo que te gustaría ser?-dijo Sasuke, la niña entrecerró los ojos dejando de escribir

-cuando era mas pequeña quería ser médico para salvar vidas, como mi mama, pero a medida que crecía me interesó mas los pensamientos de las personas y poder ayudarles-Sasuke alzó una ceja-me gustaría ser psicólogo y poder ayudar mentalmente a las personas-Sasuke forzó una sonrisa pensando que la familia con la que estaba viviendo no sabía donde había estado durante seis años, Ayame siguió mirándolo asta que sonrió con una media sonrisa-puede que estés fingiendo y eso hace daño a todos Sasuke-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido pensando que Tsunade si les había dicho donde había estado durante muchos años

-no se a que te refieres-dijo Sasuke aparentando normalidad

-sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-dijo Ayame volviendo a escribir en su cuaderno rosa-se que vienes de un Psiquiátrico-Sasuke solo agachó la mirada durante unos segundos-me costó mucho que me dijera la abuela Tsunade, pero si te han dado el alta es por que estás bien, confío en el criterio de la vieja

-lo saben los demás? Por eso me miran de esa manera?-dijo Sasuke

-no lo saben-dijo Ayame-solo saben que vienes de Tokio, mi padre se fía completamente de la abuela Tsunade-hubo varios segundos de silencio-solo espero que no estés fingiendo

-a que te refieres a que estoy fingiendo?-la niña lo miró con intensidad

-no te preguntas el por que mi papa, Menma y Mikoto se comportan extraños contigo?

-me gustaría saber el por que

-te pareces a él-dijo Ayame seria

-a él? Quien es él?

-el padre Doncel de Menma y Mikoto-la niña seguía apuntando en su cuaderno

-has dicho que tú tienes una madre, no tenéis la misma madre?

-no-dijo Ayame-mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña

-Menma es mas mayor que tú

-Menma es mi medio hermano y Mikoto no, pero eso es lo de menos, los tres somos hermanos-dijo Ayame-y tú te pareces a él en todo-la niña cerró el cuaderno y se levantó-insisto Sasuke, espero que no estés fingiendo

-yo no estoy fingiendo-gritó Sasuke y Deisuke miró a la niña y a Sasuke sin entender lo que pasaba

-es mucha casualidad que tengas el mismo nombre solo te falta que tu apellido fuese Uch …

-ya llegué-cortó Ayame una voz de niña que llegó a la sala

-hola Mikoto-dijo Ayame, Mikoto la sonrió para luego mirar a Sasuke y agachar la mirada haciendo un suspiro

-estaré en mi habitación-y sin mas Mikoto subió las escaleras, Ayame la miró irse y miró con enfado a Sasuke

-si estás fingiendo de no conocernos les estás haciendo mucho daño-dijo Ayame marchándose de la sala para subir por las escaleras, Sasuke solo la miró irse sin entender nada

-que le pasa a mi hermana Ayame?-dijo Deisuke

-creo que no la agrado-dijo Sasuke

-es extraño, Ayame suele llevarse bien con todo el mundo-dijo Deisuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su oficina de pie caminando de un lado a otro, con él estaba Gaara que solo le miraba

-tan parecido es?-dijo Gaara

-en todo, asta en los gestos-dijo Naruto mordiéndose la uña del dedo de la mano-pero tiene algo diferente que no se que es

-has pensado en hablar con tu abuela Tsunade, ella te lo recomendó para cuidar a Deisuke-Naruto miró al pelirrojo

-no había pensado en ella-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-pero la vieja cuando me lo recomendó no me dijo mucho de él, solo el nombre y que había pasado un largo mal momento

-llama a tu abuela-exigió Gaara

-lo haré ahora mismo-dijo Naruto cogiendo el teléfono y marcando el número-vieja, soy Naruto

-_-no me digas a si mocoso mal educado-_gritó Tsunade que asta lo escuchó Gaara

-te llamaba para que me hables sobre Sasuke Sannin

-_que quieres saber de él?-_el rubio puso manos libre para que el pelirrojo escuchara

_-_todo-dijo serio Naruto

-_mira Naruto hay cosas que yo no te puedo decir, es él el que te debe contar, yo como profesional no pudo decir nada-_el rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron

-como profesional?-dijo Naruto

-es paciente tuyo señora Tsunade?-dijo Gaara y la mujer hizo un suspiro

-_ya os he dicho demasiado-dijo Tsunade_

_-_abuela tienes que decirnos, es que se parece mucho a él y su presencia nos incomoda a todos en la casa-dijo Naruto

-_se parece a él?-_dijo incrédula Tsunade

-en todo se parece-dijo Naruto

-_Naruto solo te puedo decir que Sasuke lo pasó tan mal que tuve que ayudarle_

_-_que tipo de problema tuvo?-dijo Gaara

-_su amante_-dijo Tsunade y Naruto y Gaara se miraron

-su amante?-dijo Naruto-explícate mejor

-_no se como ese chico accedió a tener un amante como el que tuvo, pero eso fue su perdición, lo pasó tan mal que acabó en la clínica-_hubo silencio durante varios segundos

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto y Tsunade suspiró fuertemente

-_no quiero que temas por la seguridad de tus hijos Naruto, pero Sasuke en un ataque de locura mató a su amante, si no fuese por la empleada que llamó a la policía seguramente que ese chico se fuese suicidado después de hacer lo que hizo, no recuerda nada de ese acontecimiento _

_-_entiendo-susurró Naruto pensativo

-_Sasuke ahora está bien, solo necesita seguir con su vida y tener confianza para esa nueva vida que le viene_

_-_pero abuela Tsunade-dijo Naruto

-_no puedo decirte nada mas, Naruto-_y sin mas Tsunade cortó la llamada, Naruto miró a Gaara que este estaba pensativo

-que opinas, Gaara?-dijo Naruto

-lo único que se puede hacer es ir a Tokio, ese Sasuke viene de allí y en ese lugar estará las respuestas

-cuando partimos a Tokio-dijo Naruto

-mañana a primera hora-dijo Gaara-habla con ese Sasuke y que él nos acompañe-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza

-iré a casa para hablar con él-dijo Naruto-otra cosa intenta saber donde vive esa empleada, quisiera hablar con ella-y salió de la oficina viendo como Gaara afirmaba con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba pensativo en el jardín trasero de la casa de Naruto, a unos metros de él estaba Deisuke jugando, Sasuke se giró ya que sintió un ruido de la puerta y miró a la persona que estaba allí que era Menma que le miraba con seriedad, el adolescente dio unos pasos asta ponerse al lado de Sasuke y miró al niño

-Deisuke-dijo serio Menma y el niño le miró-vete a tu cuarto-el niño se acercó a Menma

-por que-dijo Deisuke

-tengo que decirle algo a él-dijo Menma, el niño miró a Sasuke y luego a Menma para luego suspirar

-vale-dijo Deisuke para marcharse y dejar a los otros dos solos

-ya estamos solos-dijo Sasuke-que es lo que me tienes que decir?-Menma le miró serio

-de verdad que no sabes quien soy? Ni siquiera sabes quien es Mikoto?-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-tu eres hijo de Naruto y Mikoto …

-ella no lo es-cortó Menma a Sasuke-ella es hija del bastardo de Neji Huyuga-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre-si tramas aprovecharte por tu parecido con mi padre Doncel yo lo voy a impedir, no pienso permitir que nos hagas sufrir por tu asombroso parecido

-tu padre Doncel se parece a mi?

-no te hagas el inocente, Sasuke Sannin-dijo Menma recalcando el apellido-tu sabes que te pareces a él por eso te estás metiendo en nuestras vidas, buscas algo de mi padre varón aunque me imagino lo que es-sonrió Menma con una media sonrisa-su dinero-dijo con malicia

-yo no busco nada de Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-los empleados pueden decirle a mi padre por su nombre pero a ti no quiero escucharte decirle con tanta confianza

-entiendo que te sientas incómodo ante mi por el parecido a tu padre Doncel pero no tienes que decir que lo que quiero de vosotros es el dinero de tu padre

-solo te advierto que no quiero verte cerca de él-dijo Menma alejándose de Sasuke y dejándolo solo, el azabache se quedó en el jardín durante varios minutos

-Mikoto es hija de Neji Huyuga-susurró Sasuke

-conoces a ese-dijo una voz seria detrás de él y se giró viendo a Naruto, inmediatamente Sasuke giró la cara un poco sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente-contesta, conoces a Neji Huyuga?-Sasuke le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior

-no le recuerdo, pero me dijeron que lo conocía-Naruto entre cerró los ojos

-y de que lo conocías?

-por que me haces estas preguntas, por que Menma me trata como si fuese alguien que quiere haceros daño-dijo con seriedad mirando a Naruto

-si me contestas yo te contesto a tus preguntas, pero yo soy el primero en preguntar-dijo Naruto

-Neji Huyuga fue mi amante-susurró de mala gana Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja por el tono de voz del azabache que era de decepción y tristeza

-tengo entendido que no recuerdas algunas cosas de tu pasado

-no recuerdo nada-dijo Sasuke-y si decidí venir a Konoha es por que la señora Tsunade al nombrar este lugar me llamaba la atención

-yo quiero recuperar algo de mi pasado y tú tus recuerdos, por eso quiero que mañana vengas conmigo a Tokio-Sasuke le miró sorprendido-no iremos los dos solos iremos con mi amigo Gaara, recuerdas el nombre de la empleada que trabajaba en Tokio contigo?

-Chiyu-dijo Sasuke-pero yo no quiero volver a Tokio

-iras a Tokio-dijo Naruto y te explicaré lo que quieras saber, por que confía que no finges que hayas perdido la memoria

-no estoy fingiendo, tu hija Ayame cree también que finjo-dijo Sasuke suspirando

-debes de entendernos te pareces a Sasuke

-Sasuke?

-el padre Doncel de Menma, Mikoto y Deisuke-dijo Naruto serio-tú tienes un gran parecido a él y él era el esposo de Neji Huyuga-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-esposo-dijo incrédulo Sasuke-Chiyu creía que era esposa, que fue al lugar donde estábamos unas dos o tres veces

-Neji Huyuga desgraciadamente se casó con mi mejor amigo y solo tuvo una hija con él-dijo Naruto-puede que la empleada le confundiera con una mujer

-no creo que se confundiera, Chiyu fue a una de mis sesiones con la señora Tsunade y parecía muy segura en todo lo que decía

-pues tendremos que hablar con ella después de ir a ese lugar donde empezó tu perdida de memoria -Naruto pudo ver inseguridad en los ojos negros de Sasuke-no quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?

-me gustaría pero una parte de mi me dice que no lo haga por que es doloroso-dijo Sasuke sin seguridad en la voz y Naruto solo lo miró durante unos segundos

-mañana nos iremos a primera hora-dijo Naruto dando la espalda al azabache

-tanto me parezco a él?

-si-dijo Naruto-y hasta me atrevo a decirte que eres la misma persona-Sasuke abrió los ojos por lo dicho por el rubio

-la señora Tsunade dice que estás obsesionado con tu mejor amigo, que debes de aceptar que está muerto

-no te atrevas a decir eso-dijo con ira y dolor Naruto encarando a Sasuke que este se asustó dando unos pasos hacia atrás-tú eres el menos indicado en decir eso-y sin mas Naruto se fue dejando a Sasuke solo dejando un vacío en su interior y asta rabia sin saber el por que, lo único que pudo descifrar de esos sentimientos es que no le agradaba que ese rubio tuviera un fuerte sentimiento hacia esa persona que supuestamente estaba muerta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó rápido, Gaara llegó a la casa de Naruto y cuando vio a Sasuke también se sorprendió por el gran parecido al Uchiha, los tres se fueron en coche conducido por Naruto hacia Tokio, Sasuke que iba en la parte trasera no habló en todo el viaje y si decía algo era para responder algunas preguntas de Gaara ya que Naruto no le habló en todo el viaje, Sasuke también pudo notar la gran confianza que tenían Naruto y Gaara y eso le hacía fruncir el ceño sin entender el por que y se pasó el viaje mirando por la ventanilla

Llegaron a Tokio después de unas horas de viaje, los tres se bajaron del coche ante una mansión, Gaara como Naruto comenzaron a caminar para entrar en la casa, Sasuke en cambio se quedó mirando esa gran casa tan lujosa pero se notaba que hacía años que nadie iba a ese lugar, Naruto con la llave abrió la puerta, Gaara miró hacia atrás y vio como Sasuke no se movió de al lado del coche, notó en la mirada negra indecisión y asta temor, el pelirrojo se acercó al azabache con una sonrisa

-está casa está deshabitada-dijo Gaara-es lo único que ha heredado Mikoto de su padre varón por eso Naruto tiene la llave-Sasuke le miró-Mikoto cuando tenga la mayoría de edad quiere venderla como quitarse el apellido Huyuga-Naruto ya había entrado al interior de la casa

-tan mal padre fue con su hija-dijo Sasuke

-no te inspira confianza este lugar?-dijo Gaara cambiando de tema

-me produce un sentimiento negativo-susurró Sasuke

-no has venido nunca aquí?

-no-dijo Sasuke

-pues ya va siendo hora que te enfrentes a tu pasado y a si poder recordar, no es lo que quieres, Sasuke?-el azabache no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar hacia la casa un paso por detrás de Gaara ya que le daba algo de confianza

Estaban los tres dentro de la casa mas específicamente en la sala, Naruto estaba serio, solo una vez fue a esa casa cuando le informó Hinata que su primo Neji estaba muerto, sin pensarlo el rubio fue hacia Tokio y mas precisamente a esa casa, recordaba que cuando entró solo había en esa misma sala destrucción, igual como estaba ahora, pero ese mismo día después de las investigaciones que se hizo por la muerte de Neji que resultó que fue asesinado por uno de sus amantes que sinceramente lo pasó por alto por que no le importaba nada de los amantes de Neji, descubrió gracias a la policía un documento que le cambió la vida, Naruto desechó moviendo la cabeza esos recuerdos y miró a Sasuke que miraba el lugar asustado y muy cerca de Gaara

-en la sala no vamos a encontrar nada-dijo Gaara-debemos de ir al despacho

-los investigadores después de colectar la información dejó documentos y demás cosas en el despacho-dijo Naruto

-eso si la familia Huyuga no se ha llevado los documentos importantes-dijo Gaara dirigiéndose hacia el despacho seguido de muy de cerca de Sasuke

-Hinata me dijo que se llevaron contratos con clientes-dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta del despacho

-el que estuvo muy al pendiente del asesinato de Neji era su padre, que a los seis mese murió-dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a una estantería y Naruto al escritorio, Sasuke solo se quedó en la puerta mirando la oficina-deberíamos de haber venido a este lugar antes

-pienso lo mismo-dijo Naruto viendo rápidamente unos papeles que había sacado de uno de los cajones para ponerlos en la mesa y abrir otro cajón sacando mas papeles, los miró uno a uno-pero como es posible-dijo sorprendido Naruto y Gaara se le acercó viendo y sorprendiéndose de lo que tenía en la mano el rubio

-crees que la policía la interrogado?-Naruto no le contestó a Gaara-ella conocía a Neji y era su amante-el rubio y el pelirrojo miraron a Sasuke que este los miraba

-como no me di cuenta-dijo Naruto-tenemos que hablar con la empleada para que nos confirme si ella es la amante

-y la muy mosquita muerta va de buena cuando os veis y dándote ánimos-dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido-Sasuke, ven un momento-el azabache se acercó al pelirrojo y le enseñó lo que estaban mirando-conoces a esta chica de la foto?-el azabache miró la foto detenidamente

-no la recuerdo-dijo con pena Sasuke y miró el papel que estaba en cima del escritorio

-te recuerdo Gaara que no tiene memoria?-dijo Naruto mirando mas papeles-este es un contrato con uno de sus socios

-el padre se le olvidaría llevarse ese contrato-dijo Gaara mientras Naruto leía el contrato sobre todo un anexo al contrato que le hizo abrir sus ojos sorprendido y se lo enseñó a Gaara que este lo leyó

-maldito cabrón-dijo con ira Gaara-como pudo vender de esa forma a su propio esp …

-a Sasuke-dijo Naruto arrugando el papel con ira-lo vendía para cerrar tratos de negocios-hubo silencio entre ellos y miraron a Sasuke que estaba leyendo dos hojas que tenía en sus manos

-pasa algo Sasuke?-dijo Gaara algo preocupado ya que la expresión de Sasuke era sorpresa y se puso pálido

-no es su hijo-dijo Sasuke como ido-no es Menma Huyuga-hizo bola ese papel-no es su hijo-para abrir sus ojos sorprendido de lo que había dicho-lo siento yo no se por que he dicho eso-los otros dos se miraron para luego mirar al azabache

-sabemos que no es su hijo-dijo Naruto serio-por que es mi hijo-Sasuke miró al rubio para luego mirar el otro papel

-es un acta de defunción-dijo Sasuke

-que-dijo Naruto sorprendido-déjame verla

-es de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el azabache y como si al decir el nombre y el apellido ese papel se le resbaló de las manos y todo lo vio negro

Continuará …

Aquí os dejo este capitulo que espero que os haya gustado … el próximo habrá un poco de flash back de lo que vivió Sasuke cuando estuvo con Neji

Que os pareció el Manga? Fue genial pero Sasuke me saca de mis casillas, no se que pretende

Comentar por fa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Flash Back**

Bajaba Sasuke las escaleras lentamente de esa mansión, sus ojos negros estaban a medio abrir por lo cansado que estaba, se dirigió a la cocina donde solo tenía permitido estar a parte que era donde estaba mas a gusto, cuando entró vio a una mujer mayor bajita con el pelo gris, la mujer al verlo se preocupó

-Sasuke-dijo preocupada y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a sentarse-por que continuas con esta vida-el azabache la miró con tristeza y con una sonrisa triste

-lo hago por mis hijos, Chiyu y sobre todo por él o por ella-cerró los ojos lentamente como si estuviera cansado y los abrió del mismo modo-solo deseo verlo aunque sea una vez, por eso lo hago

-pero te está matando-dijo la mujer acariciando los cabellos azabaches

-a veces deseo morir, pero el deseo de tenerlo en mis brazos es mas fuerte-una lágrima resbaló por su pálida piel

-iré a por una pastilla para que se te valla el dolor-Sasuke no dijo nada solo miró a la mesa con pesar y suspirando, puso su mano en su vientre y se mordió el labio inferior

-algo en mi interior me dice que estás bien, pero donde-susurró con tristeza

-ya estoy aquí-dijo Chiyu y se sentó al frente del azabache y comenzó a curarle los rasguños de la cara-no entiendo lo que le viste-dijo la mujer-y lo que menos entiendo siendo su amante aguantar sus golpes-Sasuke cerró los ojos recordando la mentira que dijo Neji a Chiyu ya que ellos no eran amantes si no esposos, pero a él le dio igual eso lo que le importaba era otra cosa por eso aguantaba esas humillaciones que le hacía hacer su esposo-se que lo haces por tu hijo

-hijos-corrigió Sasuke-me amenaza con ellos

-pero a veces es mejor coger otro camino como por ejemplo denunciar todo lo que te hace-dijo Chiyu acabando de curar al azabache y poniendo los utensilios utilizados al lado-tienes que estar con otros varones que te hacen todas estas heridas sin contar que Neji te las hace peores

-no confío en la justicia-dijo Sasuke-le denuncié y aquí estoy, aguantando todo el dolor que me causa-en ese momento escucharon voces mas concretamente de un hombre y de una mujer y pudieron distinguir que el hombre era Neji y Sasuke se tensó

-parece que volvió-dijo seria Chiyu-y acompañado de esa mujer, creo que es su esposa

-su esposa?-dijo Sasuke

-ha venido pocas veces pero parece eso por que actúa como la dueña del lugar-dijo Chiyu y Sasuke se levantó-donde vas?

-quiero verla

-estás loco-dijo Chiyu-si Neji se entera que escuchas sus conversaciones se enfadará y te …

-mas de lo que me hace es imposible-dijo Sasuke cortando a Chiyo que esta suspiró, el azabache salió de la cocina seguido de la mujer y pararon antes de entrar donde estaban los dos que llegaron para escuchar y ver, Sasuke miró a los dos pero sobre todo a la mujer que parecía que estaba enfadada por algo, Sasuke abrió sus ojos al reconocer a la mujer, no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos pero lo que le sorprendió fue el vientre de la mujer y supo que estaba embarazada

-esa mujer está embarazada-susurró Chiyu-pero de que estarás discutiendo?-Sasuke solo miraba a la mujer y frunció el ceño

-entonces no has podido quitar a esa niña del testamento?-dijo enfadada la mujer

-esa niña tiene la legitima y no hay forma-dijo Neji enfadado-ella tiene el derecho por la ley por ser mi hija

-pero hay muchas posibilidades que no sea tu hija-la mujer sonrió-sabes que él estaba con quien se le ponía delante

-eso lo se perfectamente, esa zorra se abría de piernas con todo varón que veía-Sasuke sabía que se refería a él y se mordió el labio inferior

-te lo está demostrando en este tiempo que no te pone pega para revolcarse con esos vejestorios-dijo la mujer-pero lo importante es que tienes que poner en el testamento que todo lo va ha recibir nuestro hijo, Neji, pide la prueba de paternidad de esa niña

-estás loca-dijo Neji enfadado-no puedo, si lo hago descubrirán donde estoy y sabrás que esa zorra está aquí y estaré en problemas, no solo con la policía si no con ese Uzumaki

-te refieres a Namikaze-dijo la mujer

-si

-que idiota fue el Uchiha de dar de lado al Namikaze-dijo la mujer-él tiene mucho dinero, pero cuando se enteró hizo todo lo posible por estar con él y el maldito lo consiguió

-la zorra siempre a estado enamorado de él-dijo Neji-y eso me enfurecía y lo que mas me enfureció es que ese bastardo fuese su hijo

-siempre me dijiste que sospechabas que no era tu hijo pero necesitabas confirmarlo-dijo la mujer sentándose-los ojos de ese niño son iguales a los de Namikaze y asta muchos gestos, pero la vida que le has dado a hecho que cambie mucho, recuerdo que el niño era muy diferente a como es ahora

-era como Uzumaki-sonrió Neji con malicia-e hice que fuese lo contrario

-intenta arreglar el testamente-dijo la mujer seria

-tienes mucho interés-dijo Neji

-no quiero que mi hijo se quede desamparado

-hablas como si me fuese a morir-dijo Neji con burla

-si Namikaze descubre donde está y lo que le has hecho te matará-dijo la mujer sonriendo y levantándose-recuerdo cuando estudiábamos que Namikaze te dio una paliza o lo has olvidado

-lo recuerdo perfectamente-dijo entrecerrando los ojos Neji con enfado

-y esa pelea fue por culpa del Uchiha, tenía dominado a Namikaze y también a ti-dijo con ira la mujer-siempre lo odié desde el día que le vi

-fingiste muy bien cuando lo volviste a ver

-sabes que ni siquiera me reconoció?

-tampoco Uzumaki-dijo con burla Neji

-pero tú si me reconociste cuando me contrataste como tu empleada-dijo la mujer-y el Uchiha en ese tiempo me miraba mucho por eso decidí largarme y comenzar con mi plan de estar con Namikaze

-mientras estabas con él estabas conmigo-dijo Neji

-y era divertido-dijo sonriendo la mujer-solo quería que ese Uchiha me viera con Namikaze pero no ocurrió fue mas adelante y Namikaze cuando lo vio tan desamparado con sus hijos le dio pena y me dio de lado y el muy bastardo le coqueteaba para llevárselo a la cama como solía hacer cuando vosotros estabais bien

-no tienes que recordármelo-dijo Neji enfadado

-será mejor que me valla-Chiyu como Sasuke al ver que la mujer se dirigía hacia la salida de la sala se fueron a la cocina, Sasuke se sentó en la silla poniendo sus manos en sus cabellos, Chiyu también se sentó pensativa

-quien es ese Uchiha-dijo Chiyu, Sasuke la escuchó pero no le dijo que era él por que en ningún momento le dijo que se apellidaba Uchiha a demás que Neji se lo prohibió-y también quien es Namikaze o Uzumaki-Sasuke no la dijo nada solo estaba metido en sus pensamientos intentando recordar a esa mujer en el pasado mas concretamente cuando era un adolescente

-con que estás aquí-Sasuke al escuchar la voz de Neji se tensó y se levantó inmediatamente, Chiyu hizo lo mismo, solo miró al castaño con seriedad-vamos-el castaño con fuerza agarró del brazo a Sasuke y lo sacó de la cocina

-me haces daño-dijo con dolor Sasuke

-ese es el punto, zorra-dijo Neji subiendo las escaleras asta que llegaron a la habitación de Neji que le tiró a la cama con brusquedad, Neji cerró la puerta dando un portazo, el azabache miró a Neji y retrocedió asta que se chocó en el respaldo de la cama-estoy enfadado, el cliente me dijo que no te comportaste como debías de comportarte-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y se le humedecieron los ojos, Neji se acercó lentamente al armario y lo abrió, buscó algo asta que sacó una cuerda fina y miró al azabache-empieza a desnudarte-a Sasuke le tembló las manos y comenzó con el pedido del castaño

-estoy haciendo lo que me pides-en ningún momento miró al castaño-dejame verlo aunque sea un segundo

.no te lo has ganado, Sasuke-dijo con malicia Neji acercándose a la cama

-solo quiero verlo, saber que está bien-se quitó con lentitud la parte de arriba

-cuando te portes bien, con tus clientes, y cuando no lo haces tengo que castigarte-dijo Neji atando con las cuerdas las manos de Sasuke en el respaldo de la cama-aunque para ti esto no es un castigo, lo que a ti te guste es abrirte de pierna ante las personas que tienen dinero-Sasuke no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que le iba hacer Neji, le golpearía mientras abusaba de él sexualmente

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**para, no quiero, me duele-gritó entre sueño Sasuke-déjame verlo, solo quiero eso-e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos negros y con la respiración acelerada sentándose en la cama

-solo ha sido un sueño, Sasuke-dijo Gaara poniendo su mano en el hombro del azabache, Sasuke le miró para luego mirar al frente y vio al rubio que le miraba serio, puso su mano en su cara y notó que estaba húmeda, volvió a mirar en el lugar que estaba y recordaba esa habitación, era la de su sueño, eso le alteró

-quiero salir de aquí, de esta habitación-dijo levantándose Sasuke histéricamente-no quiero estar aquí, ese lugar-Gaara al verlo a si lo único que hizo fue abrazarle con fuerza

-Sasuke tranquilízate-dijo Gaara

-él me hacía cosas aquí, me da miedo que venga y me las hagas-Gaara miró a Naruto y los dos confirmaron con la cabeza

-saldremos de esta habitación, Sasuke pero debes de decirnos lo que has soñado-dijo Gaara y Sasuke no dijo nada solo se estaba tranquilizando

-es mejor que vallamos a bajo-dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación, Gaara agarrando a Sasuke también salieron, llegaron a la sala y Gaara sentó a Sasuke en el sofá y él se sentó a su lado, Naruto solo lo hizo al frente de ellos

-si puedes contarnos lo que has soñado puede que te ayudemos, Sasuke-dijo Gaara acariciando el cabello azabache. Sasuke solo miraba al suelo como pensativo durante varios segundos, los otros dos esperaban que dijera algo el azabache, pasó varios minutos y Gaara suspiró e iba a decir de irse de ese lugar

-soy Sasuke Uchiha -susurró el azabache, Naruto entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar al azabache

-y como lo sabes?-dijo Gaara

-mi sueño-negó con la cabeza el azabache-mis recuerdos-Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se puso sus brazos en su vientre apretándolo-estoy vacío-susurró esto-mi bebé-alzó la voz-me quitó a mi bebé, no me dejó verlo-las lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros, Gaara se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto lo miró con tristeza-quiero a mi bebé, quiero ver a mi bebé-Sasuke agarró a Gaara por los hombros-déjame ver a mi bebé

-Sasuke, tranquilízate, no es bueno que te alteres-dijo Gaara quitando las manos del azabache de sus hombros

-me hizo hacer cosas horribles y yo solo quería verlo aunque solo fuese un segundo-Gaara volvió a abrazarlo

-Sasuke eso es pasado y Neji ya no te volverá hacer daño-dijo Gaara notando como Sasuke se tranquilizaba, Naruto solo miraba la escena con enfado y se levantó con los puños apretados

-maldito-gruñó Naruto-por que está muerto o si no lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos

-Naruto tranquilízate, lo importante ahora que Sasuke recuerde su pasado y que supere el daño que le hizo ese mal nacido-dijo Gaara serio y Sasuke lentamente se separó del pelirrojo

-conocéis a un tal Uzumaki o Namikaze?-dijo Sasuke mirando primero a Gaara y luego al rubio, estos dos se miraron

-Uzumaki y Namikaze es la misma persona-dijo Gaara

-por que quieres saber? Le recordaste?-dijo Naruto esperanzado-Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-recordé que Neji habló de él junto con esa mujer

-con esa mujer? Quien es ella?-dijo Gaara

-no lo se pero se que la conozco-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior intentando recordar-creo que la conocí en la adolescencia y Neji también la conocía de ese tiempo, al igual que Uzumaki

-en la adolescencia?-dijo Naruto sin entender-como es ella?

-tenía el pelo negro, piel bronceada y creo que sus ojos eran verdes-dijo Sasuke intentando recordar a la mujer de sus recuerdos

-hay muchas mujeres con esa apariencia-dijo Gaara

-pero pocas con los ojos verdes-dijo Naruto y hubo silencia durante varios segundos

-lo que no entiendo es por que existe un acta de defunción con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el azabache

-como tú eres Sasuke Uchiha eso significa que ese acta es falso-dijo Gaara y miró a Naruto-en todos estos años eras el único que creía que Sasuke estaba vivo y tenías razón-Sasuke miró al rubio

-de que nos conocemos-dijo Sasuke

-tú y yo éramos amigos de la infancia, éramos hermanos

-hermanos?-dijo incrédulo Sasuke-no nos parecemos en nada

-no somos hermanos de sangre-dijo Naruto sentándose otra vez-nos criemos juntos e Iruka no ayudó y nos sacó adelante, él es como nuestro hermano mayor o padre

-por eso sentí ese cariño cuando me abrazó-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-me gustaría recordar esos tiempos, como era en esos tiempos, Naruto?

-antes de nada en esos tiempos yo era Naruto Uzumaki, tenía el apellido de mi madre, te lo digo por si recuerdas algo y no te sientas confundido al recordar el apellido Uzumaki-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-tus padres y mi madre eran muy buenos amigos, pero ellos desgraciadamente murieron en accidente de trafico junto con tu hermano mayor Itachi, por ese incidente nos quedamos solos, pero gracias a Iruka que era muy buen amigo de nuestras madres él se ocupó de nosotros-Sasuke agachó la cabeza intentando recordar algo de eso pero no pudo-los dos nos lo pasábamos bien haciendo travesuras, Iruka se enfadaba pero nos perdonaba al momento, pero el que recibía mas regaño era yo pero yo te incitaba a que me siguieras en mis bromas-Naruto miró al techo no queriendo hablar de ese pasado ya que le dolía por que Sasuke no recordaba

-Naruto, en mi recuerdo Neji dijo que mi hijo era de Uzumaki y tú al ser él, significa que eres el padre de mi hijo?

-si, Menma es mi hijo y tuyo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido recordando al adolescente que vivía con Naruto

-ese chico es mi hijo?-dijo Sasuke intentando recobrar su respiración ya que se agitó-entonces esa niña Mikoto también

-si, Mikoto es hija tuya con el bastardo de Neji-dijo Naruto levantándose por que se preocupó por el estado de Sasuke, Gaara solo le puso su mano en el hombro

-por que no puedo recordarles-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en la cabeza-solo siento en mi interior como si tuviera un hijo, el hijo que Neji no me dejó ver, el hijo que me arrebató, ese niño puede ser Menma?-miró a Naruto y este miró a Gaara que este le negó con la cabeza

-no lo se-dijo Naruto

-estuviste con Neji un año y medio-dijo Naruto-cuanto tiempo estuviste en el hospital psiquiátrico

-seis-dijo Sasuke

-mi abuela te mintió-dijo Naruto serio-desde el momento que desapareciste asta ahora a pasado seis años y unos meses, eso quiere decir que en el hospital estuviste unos cuatro años

-pero la señora Tsunade dijo …

-tu mente estaba en blanco, sin ningún recuerdo Sasuke por eso la señora Tsunade dijo que estuviste mas tiempo de lo que de verdad estuviste-dijo Gaara

-quiero irme de aquí -dijo Sasuke-no me gusta este lugar

-opino igual, a mi tampoco me agrada-dijo Naruto

-iremos a descansar, mañana iremos ha hacerle una visita a Chiyu-dijo Gaara levantándose

-cuando antes hablemos con ella antes nos iremos de este lugar-dijo Naruto

Continuará ….

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que no estéis enfadados con la tardanza, pero intentaré actualizar una vez por semana y si puedo dos

Que os pareció el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber lo que opináis por fa


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke pasaron la noche en un hotel, cuando despertaron desayunaron tranquilamente pero el rubio y el pelirrojo notaron a Sasuke ausente como si estuviera en otro mundo, no le dieron mucha importancia ya que creyeron que eso era normal por los recuerdos que tuvo

Salieron del hotel y subieron al coche, no hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, Sasuke solo miraba por la ventana e inconscientemente se puso su mano en el vientre mordiéndose el labio inferior ya que cuando dormía volvió algo de sus recuerdos, Gaara notó como Naruto los ojos brillantes de Sasuke

**Flash Back**

Sasuke estaba mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación que le había dado Neji ya que estos no dormían juntos, sonrió acariciando su gran vientre

-un mes y podré conocerte-susurró Sasuke quitando su sonrisa-en este tiempo Neji no se acercado a mi y eso me alegra por que eso significa que estás vivo-miró al techo-es raro y creo que trama algo malo conmigo y con mi bebé-se mordió el labio-les hecho de menos, pero lo mejor es que no estén aquí-suspiró con desgano-daría lo que fuera por que vinieras a por mi Naruto-volvió a suspirar-lo siento tanto, Naruto, por haberte mentido, no decirte la verdad de Menma y entiendo que estés enfadado y me odies-cerró los ojos con fuerza-pero de mientras esté aquí protegeré a nuestro hijo-sonrió con tristeza para salir de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina ya que en ese lugar se sentía a gusto

-buenos días Sasuke

-buenos días Chiyu-sonrió a la mujer y se sentó lentamente

-como te encuentras?

-bien-dijo Sasuke acariciando su vientre-creo que quiere nacer pronto, se mueve mucho y a veces tengo algo de dolor

-será un niño sano y fuerte

-yo también lo creo-dijo Sasuke entristeciendo su mirada y Chiyu le puso unas tostadas con un zumo de tomate-gracias-la mujer le sonrió

-le quieres mucho-dijo Chiyu y Sasuke sabía que se refería al bebé que estaba esperando

-en estos momentos es lo único que tengo de él-Chiyu alzó una ceja y se sentó al frente de Sasuke viendo como este tomaba un poco de zumo de tomate

-también debes de quererle por aceptar ser su amante-Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que se refería a Neji

-no le quiero, le odio-dijo Sasuke con ira, la mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-no entiendo-dijo Chiyu-si no le quieres por que sigues con él?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior sin poder decir a la mujer que estaba allí por que lo trajo a la fuerza, con amenazas a su hijo Menma y por eso estaba en ese lugar, Chiyu notó que el azabache no le iba a decir nada-vosotros sabréis el por que estáis juntos-hubo mas silencio y Sasuke comenzó a comer una tostada-el que no me gusta es ese hombre que viene a visitarte para lo del embarazo

-a mi tampoco me gusta Kabuto-dijo Sasuke-pero es él el que traerá a mi hijo a este mundo-en ese momento escucharon pasos que se acercaba a la cocina, Chiyu se levantó y vio como Neji entraba mirando a Sasuke serio y le dio por primera vez que estaba el azabache en esa mansión un mal presentimiento

-es hora, Sasuke-dijo Neji pero se notó que el nombre del azabache le costaba pronunciarlo, Sasuke le miró sin entender y vio una sonrisa maliciosa y Chiyu se asustó sobre todo cuando el castaño la miró-tú le ayudaras-volvió a mirar al azabache-ese mocoso debe de nacer ya

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-pero señor no es hora para que nazca-dijo Chiyu

-eso da lo mismo, hoy nacerá-dijo Neji y agarró del brazo con fuerza a Sasuke que este estaba estático ya que no entendía-vamos, vieja-y sin mas el castaño salió casi arrastrando a Sasuke y Chiyu le siguió intentando que parara de caminar ya que´le estaba haciendo daño al azabache

En la habitación de Sasuke cuando entraron Neji empujó al azabache en la cama, Chiyu inmediatamente se puso a su lado y de un cuarto salió un hombre con gafas con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Sasuke como a Chiyu, esta solo por inercia se acercó mas a Sasuke como protegiéndolo

-Kabuto, cuando antes mejor-dijo Neji serio posándose en la puerta mirando desde ese lugar donde estaba Sasuke-el hombre con gafas se acercó a Sasuke que este intentaba apartarse de Kabuto sobre todo cuando vio en sus manos una jeringuilla

-que le vas hacer y que es eso-dijo Chiyu intentando calmar al azabache y también a ella misma

-esto es para que el parto se adelante-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa

-no, mi bebé no debe de nacer aún-gritó desesperado Sasuke

-aún le queda un mes-dijo Chiyu intentando apartar a Kabuto del azabache, Neji se acercó a la mujer y la apartó de mala manera de Sasuke

-tú estás aquí para ayudar a que nazca este mocoso bastardo-dijo Neji, Chiyu lo miró asustada por el golpe que recibió al ser apartada-no hagas que me arrepienta que estés aquí-la mujer se mordió el labio inferior y miró donde estaba Sasuke que este estaba llorándola que Kabuto consiguió inyectarle lo de la jeringuilla solo se levantó la mujer y se puso a su lado, Neji volvió a ponerse en la puerta para ver todo desde ese lugar

-tardará las contracciones menos de una hora-dijo Kabuto volviendo adentrarse en el baño

-que te quede claro zorra que no te inyectará nada para dolores-dijo Neji con malicia-ya que no te quejaste cuando Uzumaki te follaba-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlar sus lagrimas como su respiración irregular, Neji se salió de la habitación, Chiyu solo le acariciaba y le daba ánimos y ahora entendía por que Sasuke no quería a ese hombre

-siempre a sido a si contigo?-dijo Chiyu y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-no entiendo entonces que le viste, por que accediste a ser su amante

-por su dinero-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Chiyu abrió los ojos por esa revelación-y estoy arrepentido, siempre me ha tratado mal, me a golpeado pero no podía salir de su vida por que me amenazaba y estaba solo-Chiyu le acarició la mejilla maternalmente

-ahora estoy aquí contigo, Sasuke

-gracias pero me merezco todo lo que me pasa, dejé a la persona que he amado de verdad diciéndole cosas que le hicieron daño por que no tenía el dinero de Neji

-debes de olvidar eso, debes de centrarte en el presente, este presente que es malo en este momento para ti, pero estoy segura que cuando menos te lo esperes la luz te alcanzará y será feliz

-espero que sea pronto-dijo Sasuke-ahhh-gritó por el gran dolor en el vientre y Kabuto salió del baño pasando su puño por la nariz, Chiyu vio ese acto también se percató de una mancha blanca en la nariz y frunció el ceño

-como osas meterte esa mierda cuando vas a traer una criatura a este mundo-dijo Chiyu

-es mas divertido-dijo Kabuto poniéndose los guantes de látex -sobre todo cuando el parto se complica-la mujer le dio una mirada asesina para luego mirar al azabache que no paraba de gritar del dolor

-respira Sasuke, debes de traer a tu bebé a este mundo-Kabuto se acercó a Sasuke y en ese momento Neji entró a la habitación quedándose en la puerta mirado con seriedad y con una media sonrisa maliciosa

-duele, me duele mucho-gritaba Sasuke desesperado con lágrimas-dadme algo para el dolor-Chiyu no sabía que hacer solo le acariciaba y le decía palabras de ánimo, de vez en cuando miraba a Neji que este parecía feliz por el dolor que sentía Sasuke

-todo acabará cuando tengas a tu bebé en brazos, pequeño-dijo Chiyo intentando no llorar y intentando no mirar a Kabuto ya que este estaba de lo mas tranquilo haciendo su faena

-valla-dijo Kabuto-tendré que rajarte por que el niño no quiere salir-miró a Neji que este sonrió mas ampliamente

-si le vas hacer una cesaría debes de anestesiarlo-dijo Chiyo

-el problema es que aquí no tengo los utensilios-dijo con falsa pena Kabuto, la mujer abrió los ojos

-pero eso es ….

-si el problema es que le quede alguna cicatriz no será el caso, solo sentirá mas dolor-dijo Kabuto como si fuese de la mas normal cortando a la mujer-tampoco se preocupo de las consecuencias cuando estaba follando-sacó de su maletín los utensilios y cuando vio el que buscaba sonrió, comenzó lentamente a rajar la piel blanca debajo del vientre y un grito desgarrador se escuchó-si sigues moviéndote puedo hacer algo mal, pero eso sería culpa tuya

-por favor-dijo Sasuke llorando desesperado-haz que se valla este dolor

-ya, Sasuke, pronto pasará-dijo Chiyu llorando por que ella sentía ese dolor que debía de sentir el azabache

-haré lo que me digas Neji-dijo Sasuke y el castaño sonrió

-todo, zorra-dijo Neji

-todo lo que me pidas, pero no quiero sentir este dolor-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza

-si me lo hubieras dicho antes podría a ver hecho algo pero ya es demasiado tarde-dijo Neji con falsa pena

-eres un cabrón, te odio-gritó Sasuke

-yo también te odio-dijo Neji

-ya está aquí-dijo Kabuto y Sasuke abrió los ojos

-déjame verlo-susurró Sasuke y Neji se acercó a Kabuto y este le entregó el bebé, el de gafas empezó a coser al azabache y Sasuke vio eso-dame a mi bebé-se escuchó el llanto del recién nacido-quiero ver a mi bebé-gritó

-debes de ganártelo-dijo Neji

-señor el bebé tiene que tener el primer contacto de su madre-dijo Chiyu

-harás todo lo que te diga sin rechistar una palabra para ganarte lo de ver a tu bebé-se fue hacia la puerta

-lo haré todo, pero déjame verlo-dijo desesperado Sasuke sin sentir el dolor que sentía y Kabuto finalizó con lo que estaba haciendo apartándose del azabache y quitándose los guantes con una sonrisa por la escena que estaba presenciando-no te vallas déjame ver a mi hijo, déjame saber como es-Neji abrió la puerta y paró para mirar sobre el hombro al azabache

-es rubio este niño-y sin mas Neji se fue, Kabuto cogió su maletín y miró sonriendo al azabache

-déjame verlo te lo suplico-Kabuto se fue y Chiyu agarró a Sasuke para que dejara de moverse

-Sasuke por favor, debes de tranquilizarte-lloró Chiyu

-quiero ver a mi hijo, me lo ha quitado, solo quiero ver a mi bebé-la mujer abrazó con fuerza al azabache acariciando el cabello negro-quiero verlo, quiero que esté conmigo

-lo estará pronto, Sasuke, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-susurró Chiyu y entre susurros Sasuke se durmió

-mi bebé-susurraba entre sueños Sasuke

**Fin Flash Back**

-Sasuke ya hemos llegado-el azabache miró al rubio que era el que le había hablado

-que-dijo Sasuke mirando el lugar saliendo del coche

-por que lloras Sasuke?-dijo Naruto acercándose al azabache este retrocedió

-no es nada-susurró Sasuke

-no llores, no me gusta verte llorar-dijo Naruto, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-no lo puedo evitar-dijo Sasuke

-esta es la casa de la señora Chiyu, espero que nos pueda decir alguna cosa interesante-dijo Gaara y el rubio y el azabache se acercaron a él, el pelirrojo tocó la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos una mujer mayor con pelo gris abrió la puerta, la mujer miró a cada uno de ellos asta que su mirada paró al azabache u sin pensarlo lo abrazó

-Sasuke, que alegría verte y que te veas también-dijo la mujer para luego separarse del azabache

-señora Chiyu, soy Subaku No Gaara y él es Naruto Namikaze-Sasuke miró al pelirrojo por que no había escuchado nunca su apellido y le empezó a doler la cabeza y se puso su mano en ella

**Flash Back**

Era el primer día en esa escuela tan prestigiosa, Naruto se le veía serio cosa que Sasuke estaba feliz ya que en ese lugar había mucha gente de dinero y eso a él le interesaba para encontrar un varón que le sacara de la pobreza en la que vivía

-no se si podré estar alrededor de estos niños ricos-dijo Naruto de mala gana y Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-pues acostúmbrate, por que yo lo que quiero es estar con personas de ese nivel-dijo Sasuke alejándose del rubio que este le siguió

Los dos se presentaron a la clase que le correspondían que por suerte de Naruto y desgracia de Sasuke les tocaron en la misma aula, Naruto el primer día ya conoció a todos sus compañeros cosa que Sasuke no quiso ser sociable solo quería observar a cada varón asta que vio a uno que le agradó y ese era Neji Huyuga, pero no quería acercarse a él por que tenía el mismo apellido que una de sus compañeras de clase, Hinata Huyuga , que la chica desde el momento que vio a Naruto tuvo interés en él y eso a Sasuke no le gustó si no que le hizo enfadar

Ya estaban en el descanso y Sasuke prefirió alejarse de Naruto y sus nuevos amigos, tenía en mente en acercarse a Neji Huyuga su presa, la persona que le sacaría de esa vida de pobreza que tenía, le costó ese día un acercamiento y presentarse por que algo dentro de él rechazaba a ese castaño pero al final se armó de valor y se presentó, inmediatamente hablaron y conectaron y Sasuke supo que su presa estaba cazada sobre todo como le miraba, el descanso acabó y se dirigió a su aula con Neji, mas entrar Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver un pelirrojo con Naruto, inconscientemente cerró los puños, no por que estaban hablando animadamente si no por la cercanía que tenían, lo que no sabía Sasuke es que Neji notó esa reacción de Sasuke y entrecerró los ojos para luego irse a su asiento, Sasuke estaba lleno de ira y sin pensarlo se acercó a donde estaba el rubio y el pelirrojo que estos se estaban divirtiendo por algún comentario de uno de ellos

-parece que os estáis divirtiendo-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-mucho-dijo el pelirrojo y miró los ojos negros y pudo descifrar en ellos celos y sonrió-Naruto y yo hoy a la salida saldremos juntos, el rubio afirmó con la cabeza, Sasuke cerró sus puños por la ira que tenía

-no te conviene salir con él-dijo Sasuke

-por que-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-estás celoso?-dijo el pelirrojo

-yo celoso de este-dijo Sasuke con desprecio-en sus sueños-Naruto solo frunció el ceño

-eres Sasuke Uchiha, cierto?-dijo el pelirrojo-no me agradas

-pues a mi tú tampoco

-soy Subaku No Gaara y recuérdalo, te haré la vida imposible Uchiha-y sin mas el pelirrojo se sentó en su asiento y Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero este lleno de ira

**Fin Flash Back**

-te recordé-dijo Sasuke y todos los presente lo miraron-en la escuela, me dijiste que me harías la vida imposible-miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido-y tú ibas a tener una cita con él

-no tuvimos una cita, solo salimos como amigos-Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello-no puedo creer que te diga esto otra vez como hace años atrás

-pero estuvisteis solos-siguió Sasuke

-pero si en ese tiempo tu estabas interesado en Neji, no tienes por que decirme nada-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke agachó la cabeza confundido

-será mejor que entremos a mi casa-dijo Chiyu para romper esa conversación y ninguno dijo nada más, entraron a la sala y la mujer les dijo que se podían sentar, trajo café con galletas-me alegra tanto verte tan bien Sasuke-dijo sonriendo la mujer-la última vez que te vi fue en ese hospital, tú no reconocías a nadie y solo llevabas ese muñeco en cima

-siempre lo llevo conmigo, no he podido desprenderme del muñeco, el pelirrojo y el rubio solo miraban al azabache sin entender

-entonces ya recuerdas todo?-dijo Chiyu

-no-dijo Sasuke-algunas cosas, pero no las ubico bien en mi mente-le sonrió a la mujer-quería decirte gracias por haber estado conmigo todo ese tiempo sobre todo cuando tuve a mi hijo

-no tienes por que darmelas

-Sasuke, recuerdas el momento ese?-dijo Naruto

-lo recordé a noche-dijo Sasuke-ojala no lo hubiera recordado-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior-sentía ese dolor como si lo estuviera sintiendo en ese momento

-la verdad es que Neji quería hacerte sufrir y lo consiguió-dijo Chiyu

-lo que me gustaría saber es el por que me odiaba tanto-dijo Sasuke-tu lo sabes Chiyu?

-no lo se-dijo la mujer

-tuve de haber sido muy mal esposo-susurró Sasuke, la mujer se sorprendió por esas palabras

-tú no fuiste mal esposo-dijo Gaara-y aunque lo hubieras sido ese bastardo no tenía derecho de hacerte lo que te hizo

-esposo?-dijo Chiyu-creía que eras su amante y que esa mujer era su esposa-todos la miraron

-recordé que yo era su esposo-dijo Sasuke

-estuve engañada durante bastante tiempo-dijo Chiyu

-siento no habértelo dicho, pero Neji no quería-dijo Sasuke

-y sobre lo que te enloqueció lo recuerdas?-dijo Chiyu seria

-no-dijo Sasuke

-sobre eso venimos aquí-dijo Naruto-y también que nos cuente sobre esa mujer y sobre todo nos cuentes todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo

-contaré lo que yo viví, como dije en el juicio y también en el hospital ya que la doctora Tsunade creía que contando lo que sucedió le volverían los recuerdos a Sasuke-miró al azabache-quieres saber lo que pasó?

-si-dijo Sasuke-cuando antes lo sepa mejor, y si recuerdo mi pasado podré acercarme a mis hijos

-te refieres a tu hijo mayor y a tu hija, cierto?-dijo Chiyu

-si-dijo Sasuke

-de acuerdo-os contaré todo lo que viví-dijo seria Chiyu y los otros tres la miraron atentos y serios

Continuará …

Esta vez no tardé en actualizar, en esta semana lo mas seguro que subiré otro capítulo mas

Que os pareció, sinceramente el primer flash back me costó un poco por que me metí mucho en el dolor que podía a ver sentido en ese momento Sasuke, espero haberlo echo bien, comentar para saber que opináis por fa


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Los tres miraban a Chiyu con seriedad, sobre todo Sasuke, ya que él sabía algo de su vida gracias a la señora Tsunade que esta lo sabía gracias a Chiyu que se lo contó cuando él no estaba bien y no era persona, de ese tiempo no recordaba tampoco, pero le habían contado que en el hospital le quitó a un Doncel de pelo castaño una muñeca que él pensaba que era su bebé y siempre tenía aferrado a su pecho ese muñeco, aún lo conservaba y lo llevaba a todas partes ya que para él ese muñeco era parte de él o eso creía su subconsciente

-recuerdo perfectamente cuando Neji trajo a la mansión a Sasuke-dijo Chiyu mirando rápidamente a Sasuke para luego su mirada posarla en un punto fijo que no era mirando a ninguno de los presentes-me resultó extraño ya que Neji no solía venir mucho y menos acompañado por un Doncel o mujer, solo venía contadas veces una mujer que yo supuse que era su esposa por las cosas que hacían juntos-la mujer soltó aire-cuando Neji me presentó a Sasuke me dijo que era su amante uno de tantos que tenía pero que él era su preferido, yo me sorprendí ante ese comentario y miré a Sasuke que este solo tenía la cabeza gacha, al paso de unos meses supuse que lo trajo por el estado en el que estaba y no quería que su esposa lo supiera y sus familiares, Sasuke estaba embarazado-Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar esto-esos meses de embarazo fueron normales, lo raro era es que Neji no le daba ni la misma atención a Sasuke al estar embarazado y a Sasuke le parecía bien que no se le acercara, asta puedo decir que estaba feliz, a veces Sasuke comentaba mientras hablábamos que lo mejor que Neji no se le acercara, llegó el día del parto, bueno le provocó el parto ese médico llamado Kabuto

-Kabuto?-dijo Naruto-mi abuela me comentó que ese médico hacía cosas ilegales

-ese día me di cuenta el odio de Neji hacia Sasuke y que Kabuto que me daba muy mala espina desde que lo vi por primera vez que no era un doctor cualificado-la mujer cerró fuertemente los ojos como los puños-el parto fue horrible, llegué a pensar que el bebé moriría-Sasuke al escuchar eso un escalofrío le dio su cuerpo y un dolor insoportable de cabeza le vino pero lo disimuló-y asta me preocupé por la vida de Sasuke, Neji solo sonreía y ese maldito doctor le parecía lo que pasaba divertido-Gaara cerró los puños con fuerza y miró de reojo a Sasuke, en cambio Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con odio-yo intenté darle ánimos a Sasuke pero sabía que era imposible-la mujer volvió a suspirar y después de unos segundos continuó-lo peor fue después-unas lágrimas salió de los ojos de la mujer, Neji se llevó al bebé sin dejar que Sasuke lo viera ni unos segundos, no se de donde sacaba las fuerzas para gritar que le mostrará al bebé pero a Neji no le importó, se lo llevó, ese doctor salió después de unos segundos de la habitación y Sasuke se durmió en mis brazos llorando, yo me quedé con él asta que volvió a venir ese doctor y Neji, Neji me echó de la habitación de muy malas formas y al cabo de unos minutos salió Neji de ella, se quedó ese doctor que estuvo mucho tiempo, no se lo que hizo allí dentro pero sabía que estaba haciéndole algo malo a Sasuke, no pude entrar a la habitación por que estaba cerrada con llave desde dentro, hay supe que no querían que supiera lo que le estaban haciendo, asta que no pasó bastantes horas, Neji de vez en cuando iba a la puerta de la habitación, yo no me moví de ese lugar en ningún momento, estaba preocupada y temía por Sasuke, Kabuto salió sonriendo diciendo que había sido un éxito y que Sasuke no despertará asta que no pasara unas horas, el doctor se fue y ya no lo volví a ver mas, Neji en cambio sonreía con malicia diciendo que ya no le daría sorpresas para lo que le tenía preparado para Sasuke y se fue y no le volví a ver asta que no pasó unas semanas, cuando despertó Sasuke al otro día me marcó lo primero que dijo

-que es lo que dijo?-dijo Gaara y miró a Naruto que este le miraba para luego mirar los dos a la mujer

-que estaba vacío-susurró con tristeza Chiyu-yo no supe a lo que se refería y ni él volvió a decirlo, pero si decía que iba hacer lo que sea para tener a su bebé aunque tenga que humillarse mas de lo que ya estaba-la mujer se quedó en silencio sin saber si tenía que continuar

-vimos un contrato en la casa de ese desgraciado de un cliente-dijo Naruto

-Sasuke solo hacía lo que le ordenaba Neji ya que este le decía que si lo hacía le dejaría ver a su hijo, pero nunca lo vio-la mujer se mordió el labio inferior e intentando que las lágrimas no le salieran de sus ojos-Sasuke se tenía que acostar con esos supuestos clientes, a veces venía a casa con golpes, sangre seca en su rostro y para rematar si no había actuado como quería esos supuestos clientes Neji le golpeaba y le violaba, yo me sentía tan culpable por no poder hacer nada, en no poder sacarlo de ese lugar, aunque Sasuke no quería, decía que saldría de ese lugar cuando tuviese a su hijo en sus brazos-la mujer se quitó con sus manos las lágrimas-se que podéis pensar que no actúe como debería haberlo hecho pero no podía, Neji como sabía lo que le estaba haciendo a Sasuke me amenazó, yo en ese tiempo tenía a mi única hija enferma y no podía costearme el tratamiento y Neji pagaba bien, Neji me amenazó que si decía algo o denunciaba yo iba a ir a la cárcel por haber incubierto lo que pasaba pero lo peor es que sacaría del hospital a mi hija y se moriría-la mujer estaba llorando-pero hace tres años mi hija murió, los médicos me dijeron que al estar en el hospital lo único que hice es que viviera unos años mas pero el destino de mi hija ya estaba escrito-la mujer suspiró con tristeza-lo único que hice con mi hija es que sufriera mas, tenía de haber echo que su sufrimiento acabara cuando antes y a si el de Sasuke fuese acabado y seguro que en este momento él estaría mejor-miró al azabache-perdóname por no haber hecho algo y a si no hubieras perdido la cordura al saber que tu bebé fue asesinado por Neji el mismo momento que nació-Sasuke ante las últimas palabras abrió sus ojos y ese dolor de cabeza no lo pudo aguantar mas

-Aah-gritó Sasuke poniendo sus manos en la cabeza con fuerza y los otros tres se levantaron para ponerse a la altura de Sasuke-me duele-gritó-que se valla este dolor-siguió gritando, Naruto inmediatamente lo abrazó con fuerza

-estoy aquí Sasuke, todo está bien-susurró Naruto en el oído del azabache

-mató a mi bebé-susurró entre lágrimas Sasuke mirando los ojos azules de Naruto-nuestro bebé-inmediatamente Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido de sus palabras

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto ya que vio que el azabache estaba en shock con los ojos bien abiertos-Sasuke reacciona-gritó Naruto y el azabache se desmayó

-hay que llevarle a un médico-dijo preocupada Chiyu

-subámoslo a una cama-dijo Gaara y Naruto cogió en brazos al azabache y Gaara comenzó a llamar por su teléfono a un médico para que valla a la casa, Chiyu indicó a Naruto la habitación donde tenía que poner a Sasuke, cuando entró lo puso con suabidad en la cama ya que el azabache comenzó a respirar con rapidez y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro

-el médico ya viene-dijo Gaara entrando a la habitación y hubo un gran silencio, los tres miraban a Sasuke y Naruto sentado a su lado acariciándole su cabello negro

-Neji le dijo que lo mató-dijo Naruto mirando a Gaara

-maldito-dijo Gaara-como le pudo decir tal cosa

-a que os referís?-dijo Chiyu sin entender-los otros dos se miraron y suspiraron y en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó y la mujer fue a ver quien es sabiendo que era el médico para que revisara a Sasuke

**Flash Back**

Chiyu estaba curando a Sasuke en la cocina ya que hacía diez minutos que el azabache que había llegado de haber estado con uno de esos hombres que había contratado Neji, los ojos negros estaban vacíos de lo cansado que estaba de esa vida, pero algo en su interior hacía que tuviera fuerzas para continuar y sobre todo era el momento de enfrentar a Neji ya que había pasado mucho tiempo que hacía lo que ordenaba el castaño y en ningún momento le había traído a su hijo para verlo, entrecerró sus ojos negros con enfado cerrando los puños y salió de la cocina, esperaría a que viniera el castaño y le encararía y le obligaría que le diera a su hijo, Chiyu cuando vio a Sasuke con esa determinación en la mirada salió tras él y decidió estar con él en lo que haya decidido

Esperó Sasuke menos de media hora junto a Chiyu y la espera lo ponía de los nervios, y es cuando escuchó la puerta y unos pasos, sabía Sasuke como la mujer que era Neji y los dos se pusieron nerviosos y lo vieron entrar, el castaño los miró y alzó una ceja al no estar acostumbrado a que Sasuke le esperara y menos ver esa mirada negra que antes tenía de frialdad, eso le hizo sonreír con burla y se acercó a paso tranquilo al azabache, Chiyu en cambio dio unos pasos atrás alejándose de ellos dos

-y esa mirada-dijo Neji con prepotencia-hacía muchos años que no te la veía

-quiero que me lo des-ordenó Sasuke

-no tengo ganas de escuchar tu voz en estos momentos-dijo Neji como si nada y miró a Chiyu-habla con esa vieja de tus frustraciones, zorra

-dime donde tienes a mi hijo-gritó Sasuke, Neji lo miró con enfado para luego apretar su puño por que el azabache le gritó y le quitaría en esos momentos esos aires de alzarle la voz a golpes, el castaño alzó con rapidez su puño y golpeó con fuerza a Sasuke en la cara que este cayó al suelo y se aguantó las lágrimas poniéndose su mano en el lugar golpeado ya que le salía sangre

-Sasuke-gritó asustada Chiyu y miró al castaño-no lo vallas a golpear mas-a Neji le dio igual lo que dijera la mujer solo miraba con una sonrisa divertida al azabache

-no vuelvas alzarme la voz-dijo Neji

-dame a mi hijo-volvió a gritar Sasuke y Neji frunció mas el ceño por que no le hizo caso-he hecho todo lo que me has dicho en este año y medio y por eso me lo tienes que devolver-Neji sonrió para luego hacer una carcajada

-has hecho lo que a ti siempre te ha gustado-dijo Neji-follar con personas adineradas o me lo vas a negar, zorra?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia en estos momentos se sentía débil-o te tengo que recordar que cuando supiste que Uzumaki tenía dinero solo querías follar con él-Sasuke abrió los ojos-y cuando no lo tenía no querías que se te acercara? Por que eras tú el que siempre me decías que era un pobre diablo que se acercó a mi prima por el dinero que ella tenía?-Sasuke cerró los ojos y las lágrimas salieron con mas rapidez-pero la verdad es que no querías que ella o otra persona se le acercara era por celos por eso siempre hablabas mal de Uzumaki

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke mirando los ojos perla del castaño-tú nunca me gustaste, ni me atraías como varón, solo amaba tu dinero-Neji entre cerró los ojos con ira-si me follabas era para compensarte por los lujos que me dabas, y nunca he sentido por ti ni por otro varón lo que siento por Uzumaki, por que a él me entregué por amor, no por que me de lujos ni riquezas, él tiene y siempre tendrá mi corazón, tú solo un cuerpo que maltratas y haces daño y lo que me da fuerza es ese amor que siento por él-Neji al escuchar eso se enfurecía mas-tú siempre serás un poco hombre que nunca le llegaras ni siquiera a los pies-Sasuke no lo vio venir la patada que le dio Neji en el estómago y después de eso mas golpes que cada vez eran mas fuertes, Sasuke intentaba no gritar por los golpes, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, Chiyu solo podía mirar llorando y gritaba a que se detuviera

-maldita zorra-dijo con odio Neji separándose unos pasos del cuerpo del azabache que este temblaba por el dolor en el cuerpo

-no pienso seguir … tus ordenes-dijo como pudo Sasuke-prefiero que me mates … antes de hacer lo que me dices-Sasuke alzó su rostro e hizo una pequeña sonrisa que le llenó de ira a Neji, el azabache miró un momento a su alrededor

-sabes un secreto, zorra-dijo Neji sonriendo, Sasuke intentó levantarse y lo consiguió-es sobre tu hijo-Sasuke le miró-sabes lo que hice cuando le tuve en brazos?-al azabache le tembló el labio-lo llevé al jardín y sabes lo que hice después cogí un palo-Sasuke abrió los ojos y su respiración se aceleró, Chiyu que estaba escuchando y que en ningún momento paró de llorar pensó lo peor-y lo maté con ese palo-Neji sonrió ampliamente al ver como Sasuke se quedó en shock y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros, el castaño comenzó a reír a carcajada con burla, Chiyu al escuchar eso puso su mano en su boca para no hacer ningún ruido y miró a Sasuke y vio en sus ojos vacío, no vio nada de sentimientos en los ojos negros, pero lo que mas extrañó a la mujer es como el cabello azabache tapaba los ojos negros y con los pies arrastrando se dirigió aún rincón pero no a cualquier rincón sino a donde estaba la chimenea y cogió uno de los palos de hierro que se usa para la chimenea y se dirigió hacia el castaño que este no se dio cuenta del movimiento de Sasuke por que no paraba de reír, Sasuke cuando se acercó a Neji paró, en ningún momento sus ojos negros se dejaron ver por su cabello y alzó el palo de hierro e inmediatamente lo alzó y golpeó la cabeza de Neji que este cayó al suelo, la cabeza de Neji salía sangre y Sasuke continuó golpeándolo sin parar, Neji comenzó a gritar por el dolor asta que dejó de hacerlo y se movía en el suelo con pequeños espasmos y con un charco de sangre, Sasuke no veía nada solo seguía golpeando a Neji a cada parte del cuerpo de este, Chiyu pudo reaccionar y comenzó a gritar que parara de golpearlo y sin saber como lo hizo apartó a Sasuke del cuerpo de Neji quitándole el palo dy hierro tirándolo al lado, el azabache al sentir que no tenía nada en las manos comenzó a caminar con los pies arrastrando asta que se sentó en el suelo meciéndose, Chiyu lo miró por segundos y luego el cuerpo de Neji que de vez en cuando se movía, la mujer inmediatamente cogió el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia y se acercó a Sasuke que estaba en el mismo sitio meciéndose

-Sasuke-susurró Chiyu y el nombrado la miró dejando de mecerse

-quien eres? Tú tienes a mi bebé-Chiyu comenzó a llorar sabiendo que Sasuke ya no era el mismo, siguió mirándolo ya que este volvía mecerse-mi bebé, mi bebé-Chiyu por la impotencia que sentía por el estado del azabache se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, Sasuke en cambió era como si no sintiera nada solo decía consecutivamente las mismas palabras

-tú bebé está en cielo, Sasuke-dijo llorando Chiyu pero Sasuke estaba en su mundo

**Fin Flash Back**

Chiyu despidió al médico y sentó en la sala con Naruto y Gaara, solo había silencio entre ellos, no sabían que decir, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-me siento tan culpable-dijo Naruto agarrando sus cabellos rubios

-no digas eso Naruto-dijo Gaara

-si yo no le hubiera echado de casa cuando me enteré que Menma era mi hijo, Sasuke no habría pasado lo que pasó

-Naruto, es normal que te enfadaras, sobre todo por que Menma también lo pasó mal por culpa de Neji-dijo Gaara-además Menma te aclaró que Sasuke en ningún momento le dijo que tú los abandonaras, él sacó sus propias conclusiones

-pero siempre actúo sin pensar-dijo Naruto

-si te sirve de consuelo yo también me siento culpable-dijo Chiyu

-yo creo que nadie se debe de sentir culpable, él único culpable es el desgraciada de Neji-dijo Gaara y los tres no dijeron nada mas asta que no pasó unos minutos

-Chiyu, te puedo preguntar una cosa mas?-dijo Naruto mirando a la mujer

-claro-dijo Chiyu

-sabes quien es la mujer, bueno la que tú creías que era la esposa de Neji?

-Sasuke y yo la vimos allí una vez y estaba embarazada-dijo Chiyu-pero no se el nombre de ella-dijo con pena la mujer por no saber eso-las pocas veces que fue se presentó como la señora Huyuga

-en el testamento de ese-dijo Naruto sin poder decir el nombre de Neji-todo se lo dejaba a su único hijo varón, pero Mikoto al ser hija suya le correspondía lo mínimo, la verdad es que me sorprendí cuando me enteré que tenía un hijo-hubo silencia durante unos segundos-me intriga quien es la amante de Neji-dijo el nombre con odio

-es Megumi-dijo otra voz en la entrada de la sala que era Sasuke y todos le miraron y Naruto sorprendido

Continuará …..

Os sorprende de quien es la amante de Neji

Espero que os haya gustado y lo prometido es deuda

Os espero en el siguiente capítulo y gracias a todos los comentarios recibidos y a las personas que leen esta historia y no comentan


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El viaje a Konoha fue silencioso, Gaara intentaba hablar con Naruto de cualquier cosa pero no conseguía que soltara una palabra, también intentó que Sasuke hablara pero este tampoco hablaba y eso al pelirrojo le frustraba

Cuando llegaron a Konoha Naruto dejó a Gaara en su casa, se despidieron y Naruto prendió marcha a su casa, Sasuke y Naruto seguían en silencio asta que llegaron a la residencia del rubio, se bajaron del coche en silencio y entraron a la casa, inmediatamente un niño rubio salió de la sala corriendo para abrazar al rubio

-papa, te eché de menos-dijo Deisuke y Naruto lo cogió en brazos para darle un beso en la frente

-yo también te he eché de menos-dijo Naruto sonriendo y dejando al niño en el suelo, Sasuke vio esta escena y miró al suelo haciendo un suspiro-están tus hermanos en casa?

-si-dijo Deisuke-Ayame está con esa libreta escribiendo, Mikoto está viendo la televisión y Menma con el teléfono-hizo un puchero el niño-seguro que encontró a otra o a otro de sus amigos de un rato

-tengo que hablar con Menma seriamente-dijo Naruto y el niño miró al azabache

-Sasuke que bien que tú estés aquí-dijo Deisuke sonriendo y Sasuke le sonrió-Mikoto y Menma decían que ya no volverías y Ayame decía que si volverías-Naruto rodó los ojos y entró a la sala y vio a los otros tres como había dicho su hijo menor, y se puso en frente de ellos apagando la televisión y vio como entraban a la sala Sasuke con Deisuke que este le agarraba la mano, Mikoto al ver a Sasuke se levantó para marcharse de ese lugar

-Mikoto, no te vallas-dijo Naruto y la niña azabache le miró como diciendo con sus ojos que no podía estar en ese lugar-tengo que deciros a los tres algo importante-Menma solo dejó su teléfono a un lado y Ayame su libreta rosa y los dos miraron al rubio, Mikoto volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, Naruto se acercó a su hijo menor-Deisuke, necesito que vallas a tu habitación, necesito hablar algo importante con ellos tres

-pero yo ya soy mayor-dijo Deisuke

-se que eres mayor pero prefiero decirte a ti luego tú y yo a solas-el niño sonrió forzadamente y sin mas se fue a su habitación

-será mejor que yo también me valla-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto-necesito que estés aquí, ellos necesitan saber sobre todo Menma y Mikoto

-Naruto no creo …

-es lo mejor-cortó Naruto a Sasuke que este solo suspiró y se dirigió a sentarse a una distancia de los tres mas pequeño

-papa no tengo todo el tiempo para escuchar algo que no me interesa-dijo Menma serio sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke con resentimiento que esto lo notó Sasuke

-Menma-dijo con regaño Naruto-compórtate como un adulto y después hablaremos de tus amigos y amigas de un rato-Menma miró hacia un lado

-Naruto que es lo que pasa-dijo Mikoto con voz dulce y Naruto la sonrió

-yo se lo que pasa-dijo Ayame y todos la miraron excepto Menma que volvió a mirar a Sasuke-se trata de Sasuke, si no de Sasuke Uchiha

-Ayame no digas eso-dijo Mikoto con tristeza-todos sabemos que él-cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando no llorar-no está, que el desgraciado de Neji lo-la niña no continuó poniendo sus manos en la cara, Sasuke al ver a Mikoto en ese estado quería levantarse pero no pudo, él sabía que era su hija pero no la recordaba, no recordaba nada de ella al igual que a Menma, solo sabía que ellos dos eran sus hijos pero no recordaba nada mas

-yo no creo eso-dijo Ayame-pienso igual que mi padre, él está vivo

-basta-dijo Menma enfadado-Sasuke Uchiha está muerto y no pienso escuchar mas tonterías-se levantó

-Sasuke Uchiha está vivo y lo tenéis allí-dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke, Menma paró su caminata para salir de ese lugar quedando de espaldas a todos, Mikoto miró a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos llenos de lágrimas y Ayame también lo miró haciendo una sonrisa, Sasuke solo los miraba con tristeza-es él, recordó que era él-Naruto solo miraba la espalda de Menma que temblaba y hubo silencio en el lugar y Sasuke sabía que tenía que decir algo y se levantó del asiento

-yo solo recordé lo que viví en ese lugar con Neji, recuerdo mi nombre y mi apellido, también que tengo dos hijos, Menma Uchiha y Mikoto Huyuga, recuerdo también mis pensamientos que tenía en ese momento por eso os recuerdo a vosotros dos pero no recuerdo lo que he vivido con vosotros dos como que tampoco recuerdo en el momento que me ingresaron en el hospital cuando estuve mal-Sasuke no sabía mas que decir peri si sabía que su cuerpo y su mente quería abrazar a sus dos hijos pero algo se lo impedía y sabía lo que era, el no recordarlos a ninguno de los dos, Mikoto se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia Sasuke

-tú eres-dijo como pudo Mikoto con lágrimas en el rostros-mi papi

-no tengo duda de eso-dijo Sasuke

-te echado de menos-dijo llorando Mikoto abrazando a Sasuke-desapareciste de un día para otro, recuerdo que nos llevaste a la escuela y cuando Menma y yo lleguemos al apartamento no estabas, pensé que fuiste al trabajo pero Menma dijo que solo ibas por las mañana y las horas pasaban y no aparecías-decía la niña llorando aforrándose al cuerpo de Sasuke-yo solo lloraba y Menma buscó en todo el apartamento algo que nos dijera donde estabas, entonces encontró ese papel, el que decía que íbamos a tener un hermanito-Sasuke se tensó al escuchar lo último-tú seguías sin aparecer y Menma decidió llamar al tío Iruka y el vino por nosotros, yo solo lloraba y es cuando Naruto vino a la casa del tío Iruka y Menma le explicó lo que pasaba y Naruto nos prometió que te encontraría, luego al cabo de mucho tiempo una carta del desgraciado de Neji nos dijo que estabas muerto que él lo había hecho-Sasuke miró a Naruto

-Naruto tu sabías de mi estado?-dijo incrédulo Sasuke

-Menma ni Mikoto me lo dijeron, yo no sabía nada-dijo Naruto y Sasuke puso sus manos en los hombros de la niña azabache y la separó un poco de él

-Mikoto siento mucho haberte echo sufrir, pero no te recuerdo, solo se que tú eres mi hija y me estoy esforzando por recordarte a ti a a Menma, pero no lo consigo-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza-lo siento-Mikoto lo miró durante unos segundos para luego sonreír

-no te preocupes de eso, haré que me recuerdes, que recuerdes los momentos buenos que tuvimos juntos-la niña se entristeció-aunque fuesen pocos, pero estoy feliz estás aquí con nosotros-sonrió la niña-y ahora si seremos felices como debe de ser las familias-Mikoto miró a Naruto-verdad que si, Naruto? Que todos seremos una familia feliz?

-claro-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-como ya nos has dicho lo que querías me voy-dijo Menma y sin mas salió del lugar y de la casa, Naruto solo miró por donde se había ido el adolescente haciendo un suspiro

-ven conmigo papi que te voy a enseñar todo lo que he hecho en todos estos años-dijo Mikoto feliz agarrando la mano de Sasuke

-Mikoto antes que eso has hecho los deberes de la escuela?-dijo Naruto-y tú Ayame?

-no, pero aún tengo tiempo-dijo Mikoto

-lo mejor es que empieces ahora y después le enseñes a Sasuke todo lo que quieras-sonrió Naruto y Mikoto lo miró

-de acuerdo-dijo desilusionada Mikoto y miró a Sasuke-no te vallas muy lejos papi, que acabaré pronto lo de la escuela

-aquí estaré-dijo Sasuke y la niña azabache se fue feliz a su cuarto, Naruto se sentó en el lugar donde estuvo sentado Menma y vio que estaba ahí su teléfono y lo cogió, no solía mirar las cosas privadas de su hijo pero no pudo evitar hacerlo

-Ayame tienes hechos los deberes escolares?-dijo Naruto

-ya voy-dijo la niña cogiendo su libreta-no creo que a Menma le agrade que veas lo que pone a sus ligues-Naruto no dejó de mirar el teléfono abriendo los ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente lo dejó en la mesa, Ayase me fue a su cuarto sin antes darle una mirada a Sasuke que este volvió a sentarse

-podrías a verles dicho de quien soy de otro modo-dijo Sasuke

-en algunas cosas no tengo tacto-dijo con cansancio Naruto echando la cabeza hacia atrás-entonces solo recuerdas lo que viviste en esa casa? Entonces por que dijiste tan seguro que esa mujer era Megumi?

-por que lo se-dijo Sasuke-también se que estudió con nosotros-Naruto se echó para adelante mirando al azabache

-estudió con nosotros?-dijo Naruto-yo no la recuerdo

-parecía que yo tampoco la recordaba en ese tiempo pero ella y Neji lo dijeron-dijo Sasuke suspirando-ella me odiaba en ese tiempo y no lo dejó de hacer, y no se el por que

-extraño-dijo Naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose a una estantería que había libros, cogió unos cuantos y se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio-acércate-abrió la tapa que era un álbum como los otros dos, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y se sentó a su lado-son álbumes de foto desde que éramos niños asta que te casaste con Neji, no tengo fotos de esa boda

-por que?-dijo Sasuke-si nos conocemos desde niños por que no fuiste?

-si que fui e Iruka también-dijo Naruto-yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estabas haciendo por que sabía que te casabas por interés

-me casé por interés?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-ahora entiendo el por que me decía todo eso Neji-el azabache miró el álbum y se podía ver en las fotos a Iruka como a Naruto en una casa pequeña los dos juntos sonriendo

-a ti no te gustaba hacerte fotos donde vivíamos antes, ya que era una prueba que eras-pensó Naruto como decir la siguiente palabra-pobres, querías salir de ese lugar, en parte tuvimos la culpa Iruka y yo que fueses a si, te dábamos todo lo que querías pero para ti no era suficiente

-Naruto se que no recuerdo eso pero lo que me intriga es la existencia de Menma-Sasuke miró serio a Naruto-por que te metiste en mi matrimonio? Como Menma es tú hijo-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho

-yo no me metí en tú matrimonio-dijo serio Naruto ya que le dolió esa acusación

-entonces-Sasuke volvió a mirar el álbum de fotos con un sonrojo-como que nació Menma, tú y yo tuvimos que volver a vernos para que Menma …

-tú te casaste embarazado-cortó Naruto a Sasuke y este le miró

-entonces por que permitiste que me casara con Neji

-es complicado-dijo Naruto-yo no sabía que era mi hijo, le dijiste a Neji que era suyo-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido volviendo a mirar las fotos-y a si poder casarte con él antes y tenerlo amarrado a ti, nosotros dos en ese tiempo teníamos muy mala relación por no decir nula, y me invitaste a la boda fue por compromiso y yo quise estar por que eso era la prueba de que-se cayó unos segundos-te había perdido para siempre-hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos y solo se escuchaba como pasaban la página

-tanto era salir de un mundo humilde que me casé con una persona a la que no amaba?

-no te gustaba ese pequeño apartamento donde vivíamos los tres, siempre decías que tu merecías estar en una gran casa con un esposo que te diera lo que quieres sin escatimar gastos-cerró el álbum Naruto para ponerlo al lado y abrir otro donde ellos eran mas pequeños ya que la primera foto eran ellos dos de unos cuatro o cinco años-y tú le darías a ese esposo lo que ellos querían-Sasuke miró al rubio-sexo e hijos a si recompensarías a tu futuro esposo por los lujos que te daba, pero el príncipe que elegiste te salió rana-Sasuke volvió a mirar la foto de él y el rubio cuando eran niño con una opresión en el pecho por que en las palabras del rubio había dolor, acarició la foto del rubio inconscientemente

-siempre pensé a si?

-no-dijo Naruto-comenzaste a pensar de esa manera cuando tenías unos once o doce años, antes era diferente, sonreías mas sobre todo cuando tus padres y tu hermano mayor estaban vivos-Naruto sonrió-tú eras mas tímido y te costaba hacer amistad, cosa que a mi era al contrario, siempre me di cuenta que te enfadabas cuando hacía un nuevo amigo y me hacías prometer que siempre estaría contigo y que nos casaríamos, tú madre y mi madre les agradaba eso y te seguían el rollo y yo te lo prometí millones de veces-Sasuke sonrió y pasó la primera página y vio a una mujer morena de ojos negros con una sonrisa dulce y a su lado una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa

-ella se parece a Mikoto-acariciando a la mujer azabache con la yema de sus dedos ya que le producía esa mujer alegría, tristeza, nostalgia y unas ganas horribles de llorar

-yo opino igual-dijo Naruto-tú hija se parece a su abuela, por eso le pusiste el nombre de tu madre-Sasuke le miró para volver a mirar a la azabache

-ella es mi madre?

-si-dijo Naruto-ella es tu madre-el rubio sonrió-la otra mujer es la mía siempre fueron amigas-Naruto pasó la hoja que había una foto de esa mujer con un hombre seria y un niño con el pelo azabache un poco largo-él es tu padre y tú hermano mayor-Naruto sonrió con felicidad-tu hermano Itachi era muy agradable, me lo pasaba muy bien con él y le gustaba hacerte rabiar para luego abrazarte y decirte que eras lo mas importante que tenía, él te amaba mucho-Sasuke se puso una mano en la boca para que no saliera sonidos de ella y las lágrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos negros

-les he echado tanto en falta-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró-Itachi no hubiera permitido que hiciera lo que hice, mi padre tan serio pero siempre dándome consejos para que no hiciera las cosas mal, una vez me dijo que tenía que apreciar siempre lo que tengo que no importaba los lujos lo importante es que tuviera a mi lado una persona que me amara y que yo le amara y que lo de menos era si tenía un coche caro o no, que lo que tenía que apreciar es que esa persona me respetara-cerró fuertemente los ojos-hice todo lo contrario de lo que me decía mi padre-sonrió con tristeza-si él hubiera estado conmigo me hubiera regañado y castigado en mi habitación asta que se me quitara de mi cabeza esa forma de pensar-miró a Naruto quitándose las lágrimas-y seguramente que a ti también por no impedir lo que hice

-Sasuke tú …

-les recuerdo a ellos, a tu madre y a ti cuando éramos niños-sonrió Sasuke-recuerdo esa etapa de mi vida, a los siete, Iruka venía muchas veces a visitarnos y se tiraba horas hablando con mi madre y la tuya, nosotros nos escondíamos para saber que era lo que hablaban y siempre mi hermano Itachi nos pillaba y mi padre a los dos nos echaba la bronca por escuchar conversaciones ajenas-Naruto sonrió-cuando ellos se fueron una parte de mi se fue con ellos, recuerdo cuando nos dijeron que ellos se habían ido para siempre y cuando Iruka nos acogió sabiendo que sería muy difícil criar a dos niños pequeños, nunca le agradecí lo que hizo por mi, se sacrificó tanto para que yo el día de mi boda le dijera que me daba vergüenza-Sasuke abrió sus ojos por que en ese momento recordó ese momento que echó de su vida a Iruka como a Naruto

**Flash Back**

Sasuke sonreía era su día, el día que su vida daría un giro, empezaría a tener lo que de verdad se merecía, miraba a su alrededor y veía a personas importantes y eso le gustaba asta que su mirada negra paró en un rubio y un castaño con coleta y su ceño se frunció y su mente solo le podía decir que ellos sobraban de ese lugar, ya que los demás invitados iban vestidos con ropa lujosa y cara y ellos dos no, suspiró para tranquilizarse y salió de esa sala tan lujosa para ir al baño, abrió el grifo y se mojó la nuca, se miró al espejo y su mirada se posó en su vientre que aunque no era abultado ya comenzaba a mostrarse, sonrió y acarició su vientre

-te quiero, mi bebé-se mordió el labio infiero sabiendo que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo pero se mentalizó que Neji nunca se enteraría de su engaño y Naruto no podía opinar sobre lo que estaba haciendo por que no tenía ningún derecho, salió del baño y buscó a su esposo, cuando lo encontró lo veía hablando con un hombre con cabello plateado con la boca tapada y otro hombre mas mayor con el pelo largo blanco, suspiró fuertemente y fue hacia su esposo y vio a unos pasos mas atrás a Naruto que hablaba con Hinata y frunció el ceño, se acercó a su esposo y agarró su brazo para poner su cabeza apoyada en su hombro-hola, mi amor

-Sasuke-dijo Neji-donde estabas?

-refrescándome un poco-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada en el rubio que reía con Hinata

-te presento al seño Kakashi Hatake, es uno de los mejores abogados del país-el peli plateado le sonrió bajo su mascara-y él es Jiraya Namikaze el mejor juez de este país y asta me atrevo a decir del mundo

-no seas a si Neji, soy un simple juez-Sasuke notó que ese hombre era demasiado humilde para el estatus que tenía

-y su hijo como está?-dijo Neji

-Minato tiene un caso importante y por eso no ha podido venir-dijo Jiraya sonriendo-y antes de que me pregunte por mi esposa Tsunade ella está en el hospital que fundó con Orochimaru, esos dos no paran y por eso no pudieron venir

-lo entiendo-dijo Neji-pero lo importante es que usted esté aquí señor Jiraya al igual que usted señor Kakashi

-a mi las fiestas me gustan, sobre todo si conozco a su bello esposo-dijo Kakashi y miró hacia un lado viendo aún doncel de cabello castaño con una cola alta-y otros Donceles-Sasuke miró hacia la dirección que miraba Kakashi y notó que veía a Iruka-conocen a ese bello Doncel castaño?-señaló y todos miraron y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-no-dijo seco Sasuke

-debe de ser algún empleado-dijo Neji y a Sasuke algo se le removió en su interior ya que eso no le gustó pero no dijo nada

-eso da lo mismo-dijo Kakashi viendo que ese Doncel que miraba se perdía entre la multitud

-a ver si ya encuentras a alguien que te domine de una vez Kakashi-dijo divertido Jiraya

-y no me importaría que sea ese Doncel, que ahora mismo voy a ir para saber su nombre-dijo Kakashi y Sasuke se despegó de su esposo

-Neji te dejo, he visto a alguien y voy a saludarlo-dijo Sasuke hiendo hacia donde había ido Iruka para encontrarlo él primero que Kakashi ya que no le gustaría nada que el peli plateado supiera de sus orígenes por culpa de Iruka, estuvo unos minutos buscando asta que decidió salir de la sala donde se hacía la fiesta y allí vio a Iruka mirando por el ventanal y se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido-Iruka

-Sasuke-dijo el castaño mostrando una sonrisa-se que te lo he dicho antes pero te ves hermoso

-lo se-dijo Sasuke tocando su traje de seda de color pastel-y como sabes este traje cuesta muy caro, y yo quiero eso, cosas caras

-Sasuke por que piensas a si-dijo con tristeza Iruka

-lo que pienso es lo normal-dijo Sasuke-yo merezco un varón que me de todo sin escatimar gastos por que yo lo merezco, pero el problema aquí que estuve viviendo con personas que no estaban a mi altura-Iruka solo lo miraba con tristeza

-a tu altura-dijo una voz atrás del azabache que era Naruto y Sasuke frunció mas el ceño-y que es estar altura Sasuke?-Naruto se puso al lado de Iruka con enfado-si estar a tu altura es venderte como te estás vendiendo solo para que alguien te mantenga pues yo no quiero estar a tu altura

-no te metas, Naruto-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-estás insultando a Iruka, que él te ha dado todo lo que has querido y tu como se lo pagas, echándole en cara que no tiene dinero, nosotros somos personas humildes que nos ganamos el dinero con esfuerzo y sudor para darle los caprichos a un niñato como tú

-nunca me habéis dado nada, siempre he sido inferior a los demás por vuestra culpa y lo único que hacéis es avergonzarme-dijo Sasuke enfadado y lo último con desprecio-por que personas como vosotras me avergonzáis, solo sois unos pobretones que con vuestra actitud nunca seréis nada y ni siquiera tendríais que estar aquí por que estáis de menos, solo estáis dando pena a todos por que no sois nada y si os invité fue por cordialidad pero creí que no vendríais, pero tuvisteis que venir para avergonzarme en mi propia boda, por que vosotros sois basura para mi-Sasuke no lo sintió venir y golpe en la cara con la mano abierta de parte de Iruka le golpeó, Sasuke solo se quedó en shock ante ese acto ya que Iruka nunca le había golpeado ni gritado, alguna vez le había regañado de forma cariñosa

-te lo mereciste Uchiha-dijo enfadado Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Iruka-será mejor que nos marchemos para no seguir avergonzando a Sasuke y este solo miraba a Iruka que vio en sus facciones tristeza y desilusión

-Iruka-susurró Sasuke

-vayámonos y discúlpanos Uchiha-dijo Iruka-le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir lo de avergonzarle

-espero que sea muy feliz señor Uchiha con el esposo que ha elegido-dijo Naruto serio-y también espero no volverlo a ver, por que yo a ti no quiero volver a verte y si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver yo haré como si no lo conociera y espero que usted señor Uchiha haga lo mismo-Naruto le dio la espalda a Sasuke e Iruka también-para mi desde este momento estás muerto-y Naruto comenzó alejarse junto con Iruka, Sasuke solo se quedó mirando hacia ellos dos arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho pero no podía echarse atrás, ahora estaba solo sin las dos personas que le había apoyado en todo

-no estoy solo-susurró Sasuke impidiendo un sollozo-tengo a mi bebé y a mi esposo-intentó sonreir-un esposo al que no amo

**Fin Flash Back**

-Sasuke estás bien?-dijo Naruto y el azabache le miró-te quedaste mirando fijamente al frente durante un buen rato

-os dije cosas horribles-dijo Sasuke

-de que hablas?-dijo sin entender Naruto

-dije cosas que de verdad no sentía-dijo Sasuke-a Iruka le quiero y le agradeceré toda la vida por lo que hizo por mi cuando murió mi familia, y a ti-Naruto notó intensidad en los ojos negros-yo-apartó la mirada de la mirada de Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo que Naruto vio-te amaba a ti-el rubio abrió los ojos-y lo seguí haciendo durante los pasos de los años y ahora también siento lo mismo, por que cuando te vi sin recordar que tú y yo teníamos algo que ver sentí ese sentimiento al verte, pero no me merezco ni siquiera que me mires, yo el día de mi boda te desprecié y estoy seguro que lo he hecho muchas veces-Sasuke tragó saliva-Ayame me contó que su madre murió cuando ella era pequeña, también me dijo que Menma era hijo de un Doncel al igual que Mikoto, pero desde ese momento siempre me pregunté quien es la madre o el padre de Deisuke y al saber que has estado con otra persona me llena de ira, la misma ira que sentía cuando te veía en la adolescencia con Hinata y con Gaara y se perfectamente que ese sentimiento son celos-Naruto solo se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la sala, Sasuke no sabía que pensar sobre lo que podía estar pensando el rubio, al cabo de unos minutos Naruto volvió a la sala y se sentó en el lugar donde estaba dejándolos papeles encima de la mesa

-es momento que sepas quien es quien le dio la vida a Deisuke-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke miró esos tres papeles con miedo como si de verdad supiera lo que ponía en ellos

Continuará ….

Otro capítulo mas y no puedo de dejar por alto cuando tengo inspiración

Espero que os haya gustado y no pude evitar poner ese flash back para que sepáis como era antes Sasuke y el por que se distancio de Naruto e Iruka … comentar para saber que opináis por fa


End file.
